Shooting Stars
by wickedgoodtime
Summary: After a rebellion begins in her home country, Sorami Koike is forced to leave and find a home somewhere new. Eleven years later, she has climbed the ranks to become an elite ninja. All Sorami wants is peace and safety for the ones she loves but with the way the ninja world is going, that may be too much to ask for. Kakashi x OC
1. Prologue

It was dark, almost too dark. Any light that may have come from the stars or moon was covered by foreboding clouds. The dark hid the figures of the two children laying in one of the training fields. It was silent other than the two children's panting. A few weapons were scattered, the only evidence of their late night training.

"Akiyo?" A small voice came from the little girl, "when do you believe this rebellion will be over?"

"Who knows," The older boy, Akiyo, responded just as quietly, "Hopefully soon though."

"I do not like it. It is horrible and it is ugly."

"I know."

The silence returned again. A streak of light slipped through the clouds, and the girl sat up. Her jet-black hair fell over her shoulder, hair that her mother required her to keep long. Her golden eyes caught the light, illuminating her face.

"What is it?" Akiyo asked, sitting up along with her.

Her face wrinkled, disrupting the blue ~ shaped marks on her nose and cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but a scream echoed through the area.

Akiyo quickly stood, pulling the girl with him. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Several more screams reached their ears as they started running. The light they saw became fire. Their peaceful meadow became chaos. Their rest became panic.

They weaved their way through the streets, ducking from various fights that had broken out. Houses were alight in flame, children were crying as their parents were drawn into the fight. The town was a blur of red and orange and black.

The two children jumped back, narrowly avoiding a sword that had sliced through one of the townspeople. The girl screamed and Akiyo tightened his grip on her hand. As they continued running towards the other side of the town, more bodies fell around them. The dark smoke burnt their eyes and their skin prickled from the heat of the fire. As they ran, blood from various victims splattered across their clothes. Torch fire caught on Akiyo's sleeve as they ran and he hurriedly patted it out as he continued to run. His heart raced as he searched to find somewhere to hide until the fights died down. He ducked into an alley, pulling the girl behind him. The two ducked behind a dumpster and panted. The girl curled into Akiyo and he held her gently, trying to soothe her fear.

Laughs and screams mixed together outside of the alley, combining to form a haunting melody. The stars that had been covered by clouds, were now replaced by sparks. A thud came from beside the young pair as a body fell from a building and landed on the dumpster. Another crash sounded as a man jumped down after. "More gutter trash?!" The man yelled upon seeing the kids.

Akiyo grabbed the girl and they ran back out of the alley, barely dodging the man's attack.

"I wish to go home," The young girl cried.

"I know. I'm taking you. We'll be there soon."

After turning several more corners, the pair reached a dark neighborhood. The fires were hidden from view and other than a few echoes of metal clashing against metal, very little sound reached their ears. The two sighed in relief that their neighborhood had been left untouched. They quietly wandered through the streets, until an unpleasant smell reached them. The clouds overhead had drifted enough to allow a few small moon rays through. A few crackles and snaps sounded as the children viewed the site. Bodies laid strewn in the street, foundations smoldered, burnt clothing floated in the light wind. The clouds covered all light again and the girl fell to her knees.

A cry echoed, then a thud and laughter. A rebel, searching to kill survivors. More laughter… more rebels.

"We need to leave," Akiyo whispered as quietly as he could.

"But…"

"More rebels are coming. If we don't get out of here-"

"Boys, there's more over here! Come on!" A voice yelled.

"Sorami, now!" Akiyo yelled grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her to her feet. He raced with her to the alley they had come through. The rebel's voice sounded from behind them, he was gaining on them. Sorami tripped, falling over onto a body. She scrambled to get up but not before the rebel grabbed her. He threw her back to the ground, knocking the wind from her lungs. She gasped and he drew his sword. Sorami quickly curled into a ball, blocking her head with her arms, as he tried to slash at her. His sword tore threw her forearms, but missed its ultimate goal. The rebel angrily slashed again, cutting her arms again, creating a large deep X across her arms. A kunai flew towards the man, embedding itself in his stomach and momentarily surprising him. Akiyo grabbed Sorami again and started racing away.

Soon, the two were back out in the chaos where it was easy enough to lose the man. Akiyo pulled Sorami to the country's gate. They slipped through and turned to see nothing but death. Akiyo loosened his grip on Sorami's hand and began walking away from their home. Once they had traveled a couple miles, he built up a fire and sat next to it with the girl. He pulled out a roll of bandages he had in his pouch, grateful that they had been training before the chaos so he had his weapons and bandages on his. He gently wrapped the bleeding gashes on Sorami's arms and then she curled into him.

Tears poured from her eyes, her sobs coming loudly no longer needing to be quiet. Akiyo gently held her and soothed her. Sorami's tears slowed and her breathing leveled as exhaustion replaced the adrenaline. She rolled in Akiyo's grip so that she only rested her head in his lap, watching the fire. "Where will we go?" She whispered, almost silently.

Akiyo stared into the fire, stabbing it with a stick to keep it lit for warmth. "The closest place we can… Konohagakure."


	2. Chapter 1

11 years later:

I sat up in a tree, reading the newest Come Come Paradise I had stolen from Kakashi and lightly snacking on an apple. One leg rested outstretched on the branch while my other leg dangled off, swinging gently back and forth. The cool Konoha breeze rustled the leaves around me and provided a nice breeze that cooled the hot day. The business of the main streets was muted out here and the only noise was provided by birds and the occasional close by ninjas training, though many ninja seemed to be doing other things today, since it was so beautiful out.

The sound of footsteps below me alerted me to someone's arrival and I glanced down to see Kakashi. I slipped my mask back on, tying it behind my head, and pushing the book into my kunai pouch before jumping down. "Hey, Kakashi."

"Yo."

"How's genin training going?" I asked smirking beneath my mask.

"Fine."

"More than fine, as I hear it." I said, stepping into pace with him. "I heard about your last mission. Taking down Zabuza? Nice job Hatake."

"Oh that? That was nothing."

"Humble as always I see."

He said nothing as we silently approached the KIA stone. I watched Kakashi as he stared at the names I only knew from his tales. My eyes slowly drifted to a name close to my own heart. _Akiyo Motowa._

"How have you been?" Kakashi asked. He phrased it innocently but we both knew what he really meant: how are you dealing with the death?

I shrugged, "Fine."

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye.

"I try not to think about it. I should get home now."

He nodded.

I pulled out Come Come Paradise and started heading home.

"Hey, wait! My book!" I heard Kakashi yelled after me as I left, laughing.

I made my way to the busy Konoha streets and then weaved through the people on my way home. I loved Konoha's feel. It was welcoming and warm. Happiness oozed from everyone and it was contagious. The longer I lived in Konoha, the more I felt at home. A few years after moving to Konoha, I convinced Akiyo to buy us an apartment in the middle of town so I could just look out my window and see all the life. He left the apartment to me when I turned 19, saying I didn't need some 22 year old to watch over me. Of course he then had managed to get his girlfriend into trouble and ended up living at the apartment again. It was fine with me though. Since we usually worked as a pair in ANBU, we didn't have to worry about meeting up somewhere.

I opened my door and headed inside. A rush of heat reached me as I shut the door and I quickly moved to open the windows and let in a nice breeze. Once that was done, I set about making myself some tea. A soft purr came from my feet and I looked down to see one of the neighborhood cats that had wandered in. I smiled, "Hi there, Kane."

He meowed and I opened a cabinet, pulling out some cat food I kept for when he happened upon my house. I poured some into a bowl and set it out for him. He happily started eating.

I poured my tea into a cup and set it on my table before walking down the hall to my room. My apartment was L shaped. Straight through the door was the living room, a small wall separating it from the kitchen on the right. Once past the kitchen, there was a long hallway that led to a guestroom, bathroom, and my room. My bedroom had a balcony that I loved being in the early mornings to watch as the village slowly woke up. The apartment was the perfect size for Akiyo and I, but without him, it sometimes felt empty.

I picked up the scroll the Hokage had given me a few days earlier and made my way back to the living room where I curled up on the couch and started reading it. Kane crawled into my lap and I mindlessly petted his fur as I skimmed through the scroll. It wasn't detrimental, merely an overview of the going ons of the upcoming chunnin exams. It was the same thing for the most part every year, but since I was to be supervising this year, I needed to know anywhere things could go wrong. I also wanted to look for any loopholes in the general plan. Upon finding none, I set down the scroll and ran a hand through my long black hair. I held the ends up and looked at them, debating on cutting my hair. In the back of my mind I could still hear my mom lecturing me on growing my hair out so that I could be a real lady and housewife. I still kept my hair fairly long to honor her, but as a ninja, it did get frustrating. I released my hair and resumed petting Kane as he meowed at me.

I glanced at the pictures on the table next to the couch. A picture of my old team sat there. Akiyo and Mamoru, both three years older than me were smiling and had their arms around me. My mask was covering my smile but the amused look was clear on my face. Our sensei stood behind us smiling, his hand resting on Mamoru's head.

There was another picture of Akiyo and I after we'd both made ANBU, all decked out in our uniforms. A picture of me jumping on Kakashi's back after I'd made jonin when I was just 16. There was a picture of Mamoru with his arms around me as I gave him a dull, annoyed look. The last picture was from Yukigakure. Akiyo and my group of friends were all out in a snowy field. It had been taken a few months before the rebellion started so I was only about 7 and Akiyo was 10. I sighed, missing the times of peace, but things hadn't been peaceful for a long time and I had enough nightmares to last me a lifetime.

* * *

As night approached, I made my way to the roof and laid down to watch the stars arrive. A rustle of cloth beside me signaled Kakashi's arrival. We watched the sun set silently. I loved moments like this. When I knew someone was there, but didn't have to worry about making conversation or anything.

As the sky got darker, crickets began chirping and the roads became quieter and darker. I could just hear the last bits of conversation on the street below. As I gazed at the sky, more and more stars lit up, bringing me peace. I smiled under my mask and traced the constellations I knew so well.

The streets had grown completely silent. Any noise came from the breeze rustling the trees and the crickets. The nearby apartments were all closed and the lights were off. Most occupants were already asleep.

"I want my book back." Kakashi said, finally, breaking the silence.

I started laughing loudly. "You broke this beautiful silence to complain about _that_? You should be used to it. It's not like it's the first time."

"That's what worries me."

I smiled, "Not my fault your house is easy to get into."

"Just wait until you sneak in and I'm home."

I looked over at him, "You're usually home when I break in."

He responded with narrowed eyes and silence.

"So, you putting your kids in the chunin exams? Kureni, Asuma, and Gai are. And if I know Gai, he'll never let you live it down if his genin make chunin before yours."

"Don't remind me. But yes, I'm entering them, gave them the forms today, in fact."

I made my gaze serious, "Are you sure they're ready? I saw them the other day, with the D ranked missions you guys were sent on… don't get me wrong I have faith in all of them just… I don't want them getting hurt."

"They're ready. Don't let your love of Naruto allow you to underestimate him. He can pull through when needed."

I nodded. "I'm not underestimating him. But his need to prove himself worries me… he may go overboard."

"He'll do fine. Shinobi are always watching in the chunin exam, they're not going to let anything happen."

I nodded, then sat up. "I want to do something fun."

"Like what?" Kakashi asked, still laying down and looking at all the stars.

"I don't know… just something. What haven't we done for a while?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't know, I'll get everyone together later, maybe they'll have some ideas."

I nodded. I laid my head in his lap and I felt him gently playing with my hair. "You're a good friend, Hatake."

"I know," he said ruining the moment.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"So any problems with the exams?"

"None foreseeable. Ibiki will be overlooking the written exam, and Anko will be watching over the second exam, they're good at what they do and I'm sure they'll keep an eye out for anything suspicious. I'm a little worried about the security during the third exam but as long as we station a few ANBU around just as extra eyes, it should go smoothly."

Kakashi nodded, "See, there's no reason to worry then."

"Yeah, yeah," I yawned.

"You should get to sleep," Kakashi said as he moved my head from his lap and stood. He offered his hand for me and I took it, pulling myself up.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Probably. And I'll talk to the others, see if they have any ideas of what to do."

"Sounds good to me."

Kakashi headed off to his house as I glanced up at the stars one more time. I smiled slightly and shook my head before jumping down to my balcony and heading inside my apartment.


	3. Chapter 2

I leaned against the wall, watching other jonin slowly file in. The genin wouldn't begin arriving for probably another half hour, but the jonin were supposed to come early. Which is why I had told Kakashi the wrong time.

"Maa, sorry I'm late-"

"You're not late, Kakashi."

"…I'm not?"

I shook my head, sorting through some paperwork. "I gave you a different time than the others so you wouldn't be late." I felt his glare without having to look up. I peered up at him through my lashes and could almost read his glare: I got up early and got ready for _no_ reason.

"I wouldn't have been late."

I rolled my eyes, "Technically, you're already late." I handed him the paperwork for his genin.

"Hey! Kakashi, Sorami!" Asuma said from down the hall.

"Yo," Kakashi and I said, before turning and glaring at each other.

"Kureni and I were just taking some bets? You two in?"

I shrugged, "What's the current standing?"

"Both of us think our teams will pass," Kurenai answered from Asuma's side.

I glanced down, seeing Kurenai and Asuma's hands brush against each other. I also noted how close together they stood… and how their bodies were facing each other just by centimeters. Kurenai appeared to even be blushing, although it was almost impossible to see. "I'll bet that Sakura doesn't even show up and my team is disqualified," Kakashi said, looking a bit disheartened. I continued watching Asuma and Kurenai closer for a few moments, the two of them shifted uncomfortably.

"Ami?" Kurenai asked, trying to get my attention.

"Are you two dating?" I asked.

"What?!" Asuma yelled.

"No!" Kurenai yelled. "Why would think that?!"

Because that didn't make their relationship obvious. I shrugged, "If you say so. Anyway, I'll bet against Kakashi. Sakura will show."

"How do you know?" Kakashi asked.

I rolled my eyes, "I was a young, scared genin once, too."

"Scary is the better word for it," Asuma said.

I smirked under my mask.

A few genin had begun wandering in at this point. I casually glanced over them, looking for any that could be troublemakers. No one particularly caught my eye yet, though I was slightly suspicious of the team from the Sound.

There was a small puff of smoke and I turned to see Guy.

"Guy… you're late, that's not like you," I said.

"I had to stop an unyouthful battle!"

"A fight? Already?" I asked. If fights were beginning and this was only a written exam… I would need to review… make sure there were absolutely no problems. If genin were already this easily provoked…

"Sorami, relax," Kakashi said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What happened, Guy?"

"Lee challenged Sasuke."

Kakashi laughed, "Why would he do that?"

Fire lighted in Guy's eyes, "If I hadn't stopped the fight when I had my youthful student would have won!"

Kakashi and Guy began bickering over whose student was better. The rest of us sighed in annoyance. I turned to the Asuma and Kurenai, "You two want to do something tonight?"

Kurenai shrugged, looking at Asuma quickly.

"Sure," Asuma said. "Why don't we head to the bar? Get some drinks?"  
"Sounds good to me." I turned to Kakashi and Guy. Guy had started leaning closer to Kakashi with a red face, yelling about Lee's youthfulness. "Hey, boys, you two want to go drinking tonight?"

After several more silent seconds of Guy glaring at Kakashi, they both agreed.

Kurenai and Asuma's teams came in at the same time and they led their students away. Guy followed them down the hall, leaving Kakashi and me to wait for his students.

"Ane-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Naruto yelled as the three genin approached us.

"I'm supervising the exams, Naruto. I've told you this already."

"You did…?" He asked rubbing the back of his head.

I rolled my eyes.

"I see. Sakura, you've come, too," Kakashi almost sounded sad. He handed me my money then turned back to the genin, "Now you can formally register for the Chunin Exam."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Only full teams can participate in the exams," I said.

"But sensei, you said that the decision to take the exams was up to the individual."

"Yes, I said that."

"Were you lying?"

"Yes, I was. If I said that, Sasuke and Naruto would probably forcefully convince you to take it. Even if you didn't have the will to apply, if Sasuke asks you, you would attempt to take the exams half-heartedly. For Sasuke's sake and, well, Naruto's."

"Then, if…it had only been Sasuke and Naruto who had come here?"

"We would've stopped the Exam here. I wouldn't have felt like letting them go beyond this point. But… you guys came here on your own will. I'm glad you three came," Kakashi said smiling. "You're a team I'm proud of. Now then, go on."

The three genin headed inside.

"Told you she'd come," I said.

"Shut up."

We both stood there for a few minutes before I turned to him, "You are aware you don't need to be here anymore, right?"

"And what if I wanted to keep my favorite Kunoichi company?"

"I'm not going to give you your money back just because you kiss up to me."

He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "How much longer are you here for?"

I glanced at my clipboard and sighed, "I guess none. Your team was the last to check in. I just want to be sure that no one…" There was the sound of fighting from inside. "See! They're fighting! I need to go in there and-" I turned and went to grab the handle.

"Sorami, stop overstressing. I've got this," Ibiki said, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But I…."

He just gave me a smirk and poofed away.

"Come on, Sorami," Kakashi said, pulling me away. "Even Ibiki thinks you're stressing too much."

"But I-"

"Come on."

I sighed and let him pull me away, taking one last glance at the door. I ran a hand through my hair as Kakashi and I reached his apartment.

"You really need to stop worrying so much," He said, handing me a beer from his fridge as I sat on the couch. "It's a wonder you manage to complete missions."

I glared at him and he sighed sitting down next to me, "It's just because of Akiyo, isn't it?"

"I don't know."

"What happened with him wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done."

I nodded. "Everyone keeps saying that, but if I'd just-"

"Akiyo wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself. You have to learn to forgive what happened and honor his memory."

I took another gulp of the beer.

Kakashi pulled me closer to him, much like he used to when we were kids and I was upset. "I just don't want to lose anyone else. So few of the people I care about are left now… I don't know what I'd do if something happened…"

"We're not going anywhere," Kakashi said.

I chuckled slightly, "Who said you were one of the people I cared about?"

He frowned behind his mask. "That's so harsh, Ami."

I smiled, "Good. Someone needs to keep your ego in check."

"You do a good job of it, trust me."


	4. Chapter 3

Look I'm doing an AN! Anyway, thanks to everyone who's been reading my story! I'm sorry if anyone seems a little OOC, I started prep writing this a long time ago and then forgot about it until just recently and I'm trying to get back into writing it. Constructive criticism is always welcome and please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy :).

Oh and yeah, obviously I don't own Naruto as awesome as that would be.

* * *

"You're not usually one to be late, Ami," Asuma said as I reached them.

"Where has your youth gone, Sorami?!" Guy yelled.

I rolled my eyes, "I was trying to get Kakashi to hurry up."

He laughed nervously from my side.

"Not surprising," Kurenai said.

"Anyway, let's head in and get some drinks," Asuma said. "All our genin passed the first exam, it's time to celebrate."

We headed inside and got a round of shots. I quickly threw mine back, feeling it burn my throat.

"I still don't get why you didn't want a team, Sorami," Kureni said.

"If she's stressing this much about the exams, do you really think she could take full responsibility for a bunch of 12 year olds?" Asuma said.

"Oh shut up, Asuma." I leaned over the bar a bit more, "Can we get another round, please!" I turned back to Kureni, "Honestly, Lord Hokage asked me, but I wasn't up to it. I felt that I still had a debt to pay through hard missions. I might take on a team next year though." The bartender brought us all another round and I drank mine quickly.

I didn't drink often, so after just those two shots, I could feel the alcohol. I felt far more relaxed than I had since I started working on the exams. Asuma pulled Kureni out onto the dance floor and I giggled. _Suuure they're not dating_. I picked up the sake that I had ordered at some point. An arm wrapped around my shoulders and I glanced over to see Kakashi.

"What's so funny?" He asked, smiling.

I nodded towards Kurenai and Asuma. "How long do they think they can keep pretending they're not together?"

"You're drunk."

"But still observative."

"That's not a word."

"Well it should be."

He leaned down to my ear and whispered, "Dance with me?"

I could feel his breath against my neck as he waited for my response. I nodded, "Yeah."

He took my hand and led me to the dance floor. I easily wound my arms around his neck. I leaned into him as much as I could, swaying my hips against his.

* * *

I rolled over with a groan, pulling my pillow over my head at the annoying alarm. I tried to hit the snooze but couldn't find the alarm clock.

I groaned and sat up, holding my head. The alarm finally shut up and I turned my head towards it.

"Oh, shit!" I yelled, seeing Kakashi next to me putting his mask on.

This wasn't the first time we'd gotten drunk and ended up in bed together, and knowing us, it wouldn't be the last.

Kakashi glanced at me. "Sooo…"

"Shut up. We don't talk about this. _Ever_."

He laughed and sat up, grabbing his pants off the ground and pulling them on. "Breakfast?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, "Yeah."

He started walking out the door before glancing back at me, "Are you coming?"

"As soon as I find my clothes." He kept standing there. "Will you get out of here so I can change?!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his face.

He laughed and walked out of the room.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed my mask off the table next to me. I carefully untangled myself from the sheets and grabbed the few things of clothes I could find and pulled them on, heading to Kakashi's kitchen.

"Do you want help?" I asked, leaning against his table.

"Sorami, you can't even boil water."

"What?! Yes I can!" He gave me a look, "Okay fine. I'll just watch."

"When does the second exam begin?"

I glanced up at the clock. "A couple hours, but I should probably be there early."

"Early is overrated."

He put a plate in front of me and then sat down in front of another plate for himself.

"I distinctly remember a young chunin who would constantly yell at Obito for thinking the same thing," I said in between bites.

Kakashi shrugged. "So are you working on the exam for all 5 days?"

I shrugged, "Not necessarily. I have to be ready for anything, but I don't really have to be onsite the whole time."

"You don't seem as stressed today."

"Anko will keep the kids decently safe. I have faith in her. Plus I'm too busy stressing about my hangover."

Kakashi chuckled before getting up and tossing me a bottle of pills, "Here. Take two."

"Thanks." I quickly threw back two of them before sliding it back towards him. "I'll never understand how you seem immune to hangovers."

"I don't drink more than I need to."

I glared at him. I stood after glancing at the clock and put my plate in his sink. "I should go change and meet Anko at the forest."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

"They call it the forest of death and soon enough you're going to find out why," Anko said, chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, leaning against the fence.

"Do your worst! You're not going to scare me away! I can handle anything!" Naruto yelled after imitating her.

I face palmed. "Naruto, shut up," I muttered into my hand.

"So… looks like we've got ourselves a tough guy?" Anko threw a kunai at him and jumped behind him. "You tough enough to handle this? You're not afraid are you? Tough guys like you usually leave their blood all over this forest."

She grabbed another kunai as a grass genin appeared behind her holding her first one. "I was… just returning your kunai."

"Why thank you, grass ninja. You know, I real only recommend you stand this close behind me if you wish to reach a premature end," She said grabbing the kunai.

"My pardon. With the slice of blood and my hair I guess I got a little excited. I meant you no harm."

"Likewise… Seems like everyone here is quick tempered. There must be something in the air. This is going to be fun."

"Anko!" I called, "Stop messing around and just explain the exam. The sooner this is over the sooner I get some rest." My head was still aching from my slight headache and all I wanted to do was get home and get some sleep once I found a couple of shinobi to watch over the security for a few hours.

"Yeah, yeah," She said, walking back towards me. "Now, before we begin this test, I have something to hand out to you all. It's just a standard consent form. Before this test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What's it for?" Naruto asked.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk, otherwise it would be our responsibility!" She said laughing. "Now, I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out," She told me handing me the papers.

I rolled my eyes, "That's not my job, Anko. Naru, pass them out." I handed him the stack.

"The first thing you need to know is that this test will tax everyone of your survival skills. The test consists of an anything goes battle to get your hands on these scrolls," She said, showing them.

"Both of them?" Someone asked.

"Yes. You'll be fighting to get both a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. All together, 26 teams will be taking part of this test. So half of the teams will be going after an earth scroll and half will be going after a heaven scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team and that's what you'll be vying for."

"Okay, so how do we pass the test?"

"Your entire team must bring both of them to the tower."

"That means at the very best half of us will fail."

"No one every said it would be easy." She turned to me, "Am I missing anything, Sorami?"

"Time limit and rules," I reminded her.

"Oh, right, the test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" One of Asuma's genin yelled.

"Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat. There's plenty to feed all of you."

"Yeah but that's not all the forest has. There are man eating beasts and poisonous plants in there."

I watched the genin talk amongst each other

"Right, this test also measures endurance behind enemy lines. This is meant to be a grueling test and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

"So um, let's say mid exam… can we quit?"

"Of course not. In the middle of a battle, you can't say sorry, I quit. Well, I guess you could, but it's probably going to get you killed."

"There are also some ways you can get disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members of a team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or if a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, none of you, absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you reach the tower."

"What if it just happens to flap open and you read it?" Naruto asked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Let me put it this way, young man. You. Don't. Want. To. Know. There are times when a ninja will be asked to carry secret documents. The scroll rule is to test your integrity. Okay, we're done. Each team fills out their consent form and turns them in over there. After that, each team will pick a gate and you'll be let inside." She sighed, "Oh, and I have one more word of advice, just don't die!"

The genin scattered around.

"Still hung over from last night?" Anko asked.

"How do you know about it?"

"I showed up a couple hours before you all left. You were pretty hammered." I groaned and she smiled at me, "Don't worry! You needed it! You have been way over stressed about these exams."

"Not you too," I sighed.

She laughed.

All the genin began going to their gates.

"The second exam begins now!"

I sighed.

"Go sleep off you hang over, Sorami. I'll find someone to walk the perimeter while you rest up."

"Thanks, Anko. I owe you one."

"Buy me some dango after the exam and we'll call it even."

"Sounds good. Later." I started to walk away when a scream came from the forest.

"Looks like the fun's begun already," Anko said behind me.

I rolled my eyes and headed towards Kakashi's apartment. It only took me a few moments to reach it. I stared up at the window to his bedroom on the third floor before focusing chakra to my feet and walking up the side of the building. I used a kunai to unlock his window and the crawled inside. I made my way to the bookshelf that sat next to the door, replacing the book I'd stolen a few days before and grabbing the next one. I read the back cover and nodded to myself, liking the sound of it. I heard Kakashi rummaging around in his small kitchen and looked at the clock next to his bed. It was almost one in the afternoon and I hadn't had lunch yet. I shrugged and walked out of his room and into the living room, laying down on his couch and opening his book, starting the first chapter while I waited for him to realize my presence.

"Ami," Kakashi's slightly surprised voice sounded.

I peaked up at him over the top of the book. "Hey, Kakashi. I heard you in the kitchen and figured I'd stay fro some lunch."

He set his plate down and sighed, walking back to the kitchen. He came back a few minutes later, placing a plate of rice and meat in front of me. "How long have you been here?"

I shrugged, shoveling the food in my mouth, "Probably just twenty minutes."

He grabbed the book from where I'd placed it, putting it on his side opposite me. "Stop taking my stuff, you kleptomaniac."

I rolled my eyes, knowing I could just steal it back later.

* * *

I was laying in the cool grass in the shade, trying to hide from the sun since I had just finished doing some training. My two katanas were stabbed into the ground beside me and the trees around me were covered in kunai and shuriken and a few puddles had yet to be absorbed after my jutsus.

I sighed, deciding it was probably time to head back to my apartment and shower. I tugged my gloves back on as well as my vest before sliding my katanas back into their place on my back. I slowly collected all my weapons, before a soft puff came from in front of me.

"There's a problem," a ninja said, kneeling down.

"What do you mean there's a problem?"

"We've found three corpses."

"Has Anko been alerted yet?"

"As we speak, Sorami-san."

I grabbed my last kunai and then pulled my black hair into the ponytail I usually kept it in, "Let's go. I'll follow you."

When we got there, Anko was already there with two other ninja.

"I went through their belongings, found their identification. Ninja from the hidden grass village… all three of them were registered for the exams. They weren't just killed…"

"All their faces… are gone," Anko said.

"Yeah. It's like their faces melted."

I glanced at Anko. "Anko… you don't think…?"

She slid her hand over her curse mark. "It's him… okay! I need photos of what these three used to look like! Where are their IDs?!"

"Right here, Anko-san."

"I'll alert the Hokage," I said.

"Get ANBU as well!"

I sprinted into the hokage's office, "Hokage-sama!"

"Sorami, I assure you everything will go fine. You must stop stressing yourself out."

"There's a problem." He looked up at the tone of my voice. "Orochimaru is here."

"Orochimaru?!"

"He stole the identity of a grass ninja. I believe he may be after you and…"

"Who?"

"I have no real proof, Lord Hokage. But I have a gut feeling, and given the circumstances, I believe you may agree. I think Orochimaru may be looking into Sasuke Uchiha."

"We must sound the alarm, send the best available…"

"ANBU has been alerted, Hokage-Sama. Anko is handling the problem until they arrive."

"Alert Kakashi. Tell him to keep an eye on Sasuke after the exam. Tell him what we know so far. Until we have more details, the test will continue."

"Hai!" I transported to Kakashi's apartment.

"Kami, Sorami! You can't just barge in here!" He yelled, having just stepped out of his bathroom with a towel and mask only.

"Hokage-sama sent me."

"What's happened?" He pulled on clothing as quickly as he could and I turned around for him.

"Orochimaru us here. There's a strong possibility that he is targeting Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"It's only logical. Sasuke wants revenge and power. Orochimaru can offer that power to him…"

"What do we know so far?" He asked grabbing his pouch.

I placed my hand over his, stopping him from putting it on. "There is nothing for you to do at this moment, Kakashi. What's done is done. Anko is in search of him and she will do what she can. For now though… we have to wait and see what happens."

"Sorami, this is not-"

"I need to return to the tower and wait for word from Anko and ANBU," I interrupted before transporting to the tower.

Anko was already there when I walked in along with two ANBU.

"What do we know?" I asked.

Anko looked up, "It's him. And-"

A ninja walked into, "Sorry to interrupt…"

"What do you want? We're talking about something important!" Anko yelled.

"I…I'm sorry but this tape… you have to see it."  
"What is it?" One of the ANBU demanded.

I ran a hand through my hair. _What else can possibly happen tonight._

He put the tape in, "Okay, now when you watch this, pay special attention to the time…"

"No… that shouldn't even…"

"That's recorded from inside the temple. Those ninja finished in an hour and 37 minutes… they completely destroyed the record."

"What? That's impossible."

"They're way above genin level. They beat the record by four hours."

"Who are they? Where are they from?" I demanded.

"They're all siblings… from the sand village…"

"It's 10 kilometers from the entrance to the tower filled with ferocious animals and other ninja. Could they really have avoided all those things?"

"The boy in the front…" I started.

"What?"

"Rewind. Watch it again."

"Interesting… that is a surprise," One of the ANBU said, noticing the same thing as me.

"I still don't get it, what am I supposed to be seeing here?"

"It's what you're not seeing. Look closely at his body," Anko said.

"I see it now…"

"Not one single scratch… or dirt… or anything," I said.

"He must have some special ability. It's been a long time since we've had such a promising candidate, but his eyes are all evil."


	5. Chapter 4

It was dark, almost too dark. Any light that may have come from the stars or moon was covered by foreboding clouds. The dark hid the figures of the two children laying in one of the training fields. It was silent other than the two children's panting. A few weapons were scattered, the only evidence of their late night training.

"Akiyo?" A small voice came from the little girl, "when do you believe this rebellion will be over?"

"Who knows," The older boy, Akiyo, responded just as quietly, "Hopefully soon though."

"I do not like it. It is horrible and it is ugly."

"I know."

The silence returned again. A streak of light slipped through the clouds, and the girl sat up. Her jet-black hair fell over her shoulder, hair that her mother required her to keep long. Her golden eyes caught the light, illuminating her face.

"What is it?" Akiyo asked, sitting up along with her.

Her face wrinkled, disrupting the blue ~ shaped marks on her nose and cheeks. She opened her mouth to respond but a scream echoed through the area.

Akiyo quickly stood, pulling the girl with him. "Come on, we need to get out of here."

Several more screams reached their ears as they started running. The light they saw became fire. Their peaceful meadow became chaos. Their rest became panic.

They weaved their way through the streets, ducking from various fights that had broken out. Houses were alight in flame, children were crying as their parents were drawn into the fight. The town was a blur of red and orange and black.

The two children jumped back, narrowly avoiding a sword that had sliced through one of the townspeople. The girl screamed and Akiyo tightened his grip on her hand. As they continued running towards the other side of the town, more bodies fell around them. The dark smoke burnt their eyes and their skin prickled from the heat of the fire. As they ran, blood from various victims splattered across their clothes. Torch fire caught on Akiyo's sleeve as they ran and he hurriedly patted it out as he continued to run. His heart raced as he searched to find somewhere to hide until the fights died down. He ducked into an alley, pulling the girl behind him. The two ducked behind a dumpster and panted. The girl curled into Akiyo and he held her gently, trying to soothe her fear.

Laughs and screams mixed together outside of the alley, combining to form a haunting melody. The stars that had been covered by clouds, were now replaced by sparks. A thud came from beside the young pair as a body fell from a building and landed on the dumpster. Another crash sounded as a man jumped down after. "More gutter trash?!" The man yelled upon seeing the kids.

Akiyo grabbed the girl and they ran back out of the alley, barely dodging the man's attack.

"I wish to go home," The young girl cried.

"I know. I'm taking you. We'll be there soon."

After turning several more corners, the pair reached a dark neighborhood. The fires were hidden from view and other than a few echoes of metal clashing against metal, very little sound reached their ears. The two sighed in relief that their neighborhood had been left untouched. They quietly wandered through the streets, until an unpleasant smell reached them. The clouds overhead had drifted enough to allow a few small moon rays through. A few crackles and snaps sounded as the children viewed the site. Bodies laid strewn in the street, foundations smoldered, burnt clothing floated in the light wind. The clouds covered all light again and the girl fell to her knees.

A cry echoed, then a thud and laughter. A rebel, searching to kill survivors. More laughter… more rebels.

"We need to leave," Akiyo whispered as quietly as he could.

"But…"

"More rebels are coming. If we don't get out of here-"

"Boys, there's more over here! Come on!" A voice yelled.

"Sorami, now!" Akiyo yelled grabbing the girl's hand and pulling her to her feet. He raced with her to the alley they had come through. The rebel's voice sounded from behind them, he was gaining on them. Sorami tripped, falling over onto a body. She scrambled to get up but not before the rebel grabbed her. He threw her back to the ground, knocking the wind from her lungs. She gasped and he drew his sword. Sorami quickly curled into a ball, blocking her head with her arms, as he tried to slash at her. His sword tore threw her forearms, but missed its ultimate goal. The rebel angrily slashed again, cutting her arms again, creating a large deep X across her arms. A kunai flew towards the man, embedding itself in his stomach and momentarily surprising him. Akiyo grabbed Sorami again and started racing away.

Soon, the two were back out in the chaos where it was easy enough to lose the man. Akiyo pulled Sorami to the country's gate. They slipped through and turned to see nothing but death. Akiyo loosened his grip on Sorami's hand and began walking away from their home. Once they had traveled a couple miles, he built up a fire and sat next to it with the girl. He pulled out a roll of bandages he had in his pouch, grateful that they had been training before the chaos so he had his weapons and bandages on his. He gently wrapped the bleeding gashes on Sorami's arms and then she curled into him.

Tears poured from her eyes, her sobs coming loudly no longer needing to be quiet. Akiyo gently held her and soothed her. Sorami's tears slowed and her breathing leveled as exhaustion replaced the adrenaline. She rolled in Akiyo's grip so that she only rested her head in his lap, watching the fire. "Where will we go?" She whispered, almost silently.

Akiyo stared into the fire, stabbing it with a stick to keep it lit for warmth. "The closest place we can… Konohagakure."


	6. Chapter 5

"How is it? Does the curse mark still cause you pain?" The hokage asked Anko.

"Not really. Thanks to you, it's much better."

"That's good but we better get back to business… this Orochimaru is one of the sanin. He's supposed to be so incredibly talented that not even the ANBU could bring him down. I'd heard a rumor that he died but I guess that wasn't true."

"Why did he come to this village now, anyway?"

"That kid…" Anko started.

"He's after Sasuke, right?"

Anko gasped.

"Sorami thought he may be after him…" He was interrupted by a call.

"Anko, we've confirmed that 21 ninja have finished. And as for the third exam, according to the rules we'll have to hold a preliminary round for the first time in five years."

"Now, for the time being we'll just keep the exams moving as planned. But I also want to keep an eye on _his_ movements as well."

* * *

"First of all congratulations on finishing the second exam."

"I see your team didn't do too bad, Kakashi. They must have gotten real lucky," I overheard Guy saying. "Of course, _my_ team still around, _your_ team is doomed to fail after all, what matters on the next test is ability and we've got you far out matched. Well I guess part of growing up is learning to deal with heartbreak, eh, Kakashi?"

"Hm? Did you say something?"

Guy started freaking out and I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"Alright, now the third hokage is going to explain the third exam to you! You better listen carefully, maggots!"

"First, before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now. It's something you all need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams. Why do suppose countries hold these exams in conjunction with our allies? To raise the ability level of the shinobi, to increase friend ship between allied nations, to be sure. But it's important that you understand its true meaning. The exams are so to speak, they're a representation of the battle or allied nations."

As the hokage gave his speech, I glanced towards Kakashi's group, spotting Sasuke. His hand was over his neck, confirming what I already knew. I eyed the rest of the genin for anyone suspicious. The sand trio caught me eye. Just like in the video, there wasn't one scratch on the red headed boy.

Hayate transported into the room, "Lord Hokage before you do please allow me Hayate appointed as proctor of the third exam want to speak first."

"So be it."

"It's nice to meet you all," He started coughing, "There is something I would like all of you to do before the third exam. We have to have a preliminary exam before the real one. You have to be in top physical condition..." He started coughing again. "Sorry about that. If any of you don't feel up to it now is the time for you to bow out. The preliminaries will start immediately. Oh yeah the winners will be announced after one on one combat so like I said if there is anyone not up to it now is the time to raise your hand."

I glanced at the remaining teams again and saw the Kunoichi on Kakashi's team whispering to Sasuke as he seemed to grow more and more frustrated.

"It's just as we feared…"

"What do we do with him?" Ibiki asked.

"We take him out of the exam, hand him over to black ops and let them keep him locked up."

"Anko," I hissed. "He's just a kid. We can't just leave him with black ops. If anything's going to make him want to follow more, it's that.

"Well, we have to keep that seal under control…"

"And he's just going to quietly go along with all of this, huh?" Kakashi said from behind her. "You're forgetting he's of the Uchiha clan. Sorami has a point."

"I don't care what clan he's from! If he stays he's a danger to everyone! Don't you see as he gets stronger, so does the curse mark! That thing is feeding off his chakra! It's a forbidden jutsu that devours the one who bears it," Anko said, grabbing her own. "It's incredible the kid's still standing. By now he… should be dead. Lord Hokage!"

A silver haired ninja raised his hand, "Alright, you got me. I'm out."

"But… Kabuto," Naruto started.

"Oh… um… Kabuto Yakushi of the leaf village, right? Okay, you can go on and step back."

"Gotcha."

"Kabuto," Naruto said, "Hold on a second, you can't quit! I don't get this, what's going on?!"

"Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry but my body's just to beat up. I can't hack it. The fact is, ever since orientation and that dust up with the sound village team, I've had no hearing at all in my left ear. and now to have to put my life on the line… to fight again without a break… I can't do it."

"Seems to me I've seen that one before… If memory serves, this isn't the first time he's dropped out before a battle. What kind of game is he playing?"

"Kabuto Yakushi, he's failed six times in a row…" I said, softly.

"What do you have on his background?"

"Average grades, three tries to pass the graduation exam. 2 C ranks and 14 D ranked missions since graduating…"

"There's more," Anko said. "Do you remember the child? The one that was found after the battle at Kikio Pass? The only survivor."

"I remember the story. It was said that a young boy was the only survivor found amongst the dead on the battlefield. He was found barely alive and brought back by a jonin from the medical unit. You're saying this is that boy?"

"Now then," Hayate said, "anyone else?"

Sakura started to raise her hand but Sasuke shoved it down. I watched the seem to debate before the hokage spoke up again. "I'm still concerned about what Orochimaru said. Allow that boy to continue with the exam for now and we'll see what happens."

"What?!" Anko yelled. "Lord Hokage!"

"However," he continued. "At the first sign of the curse mark growing or his power getting out of control, you will step in and stop it."

"Right."

"But I!" Anko sighed. "As you wish."

Hayate continued. "We will now begin the preliminary round one on one individual combat. A full battle intensity. This is not an exercise. There are 22 of you remaining so that means we will have 11 matches. The surviving candidates from those matches will advance to the third exam as for the rules there are none. You will fight until one dies or admits defeat or is rendered physically enabled to continue the contest. I might intervene if a match seems hopeless to save as many lives as possible and now it's time to reveal what fate as chosen for you."

"Open the panel!" Anko said.

The panel opened on the wall in front of us. "The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely a random. Before each match the names will be shown on the panel behind me. As there's nothing more to say let's begin. The first 2 opponents…" The panel shuffled the names.

Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

"Alright then, those whose names have been drawn, come forward. You have been chosen for the first match, Yoroi Akado and Sasuke Uchiha. Are there any objections?"

"None here."

"No."

"Uh, okay then, let's begin the first match. Everyone other than two opposing candidates will now clear the area and move to the upper level."

"Do you think he'll control it?" I asked as Kakashi stood next to me.

"As long as he doesn't push himself."

I sighed, "He's an Uchiha, that's basically what they were known for."

"I know."

"When you're ready, you can begin," Hayate said.

Yoroi threw shruiken at Sasuke and he blocked them with a kunai before falling to the ground.

I took a deep breath and bit my lip as Yoroi appeared behind him and tried to punch him into the ground but Sasuke dodged and kicked him, getting him into a head locked position with his legs.

"Yeah, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

Yoroi's hand began glowing and I narrowed my eyes, "Is he…"

"Hmm, that's quite similar to your technique, Sorami," Kakashi said.

I shrugged, "Well, it's not necessarily a trait held by only my clan."

He punched Sasuke, freeing himself and jumped back before running back at him with a glowing arm. He hit him and held him down. He finally kicked Yoroi off of him and I sighed, quietly. He slowly stood as Yoroi ran at him, carefully dodging the hits.

"Hey, Sasuke! Come on man, what was that?! And you call yourself an Uchiha?! Stop messing around and get it in gear!" Naruto yelled.

Naruto's rant seemed to make Sasuke work harder. His speed increased and he didn't get hit. He kicked Yoroi up into the air. I glanced towards Gai out of the corner of my eye recognizing the move. He suddenly cried out in pain and I noticed the curse mark start to take over. My hand immediately grasped the first thing it caught, nervously. I sighed as he managed to make it retreat. I let a small smile grace my lips as he kicked Yoroi into the ground.

"Well this one's had it," Hayate said, checking on Yoroi.

"I'm declaring this match over. As the winner of this preliminary round, Sasuke Uchiha advances to the finals."

"Way to go!" Naruto yelled.

"You know… you can probably let go of my hand now," Kakashi said beside me.

"Wha-?" I glanced down seeing that my hand was wrapped around his wrist. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't realize."

He just gave me a slight nod then transported down to Sasuke, catching him before he fell over completely.

"You okay?! Hey, Sasuke, you won but in such an uncool way, you came out looking like you're the one that got beat up!"

"Naruto, calm down," I groaned.

"Idiot, give me a break, you little… oh well."

"Sasuke Uchiha… maybe you should come along to the infirmary too and let us treat your injuries," a medic said.

"I think you're out of your league with this one. I'll look after him," Kakashi said.

I smiled at Sasuke's complaining. _Still just a child_. I placed my hand on Sakura's shoulder seeing her concerned look, "He'll be okay, Sakura. Kakashi will take good care of him."

"Hey, Sakura… was it just me or did you see any weird marks on Sasuke's neck during his fight?" Naruto asked.

"What mark? I didn't see it," She said.

"Oh, okay."

The screen shuffled again and two more shinobi walked out.

"Hey, Ane-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah?"

"Is anyone from your village here?"

"No, my village hasn't participated in the chunnin exams for many years."

"You're not from Konoha, Sorami-san?" Sakura asked.

"No. I am from Yukigakure. I moved here with my adoptive brother when I was 11."

"Oh."

I smiled at her before casually watching the fight. I glanced across the stadium towards the hokage. Anko stood next to me and signaled for me.

I placed my hand on Naruto's head, smiling and ruffling his hair a bit.


	7. Chapter 6

Okay, so sorry about the chaos of the last chapter weirding out :) Anyway, here's the next chapter. Please review, guys, it give me warm and fuzzy feelings that make me oh so very happy.

Enjoy this, I know I did

* * *

I smiled, seeing Mamoru, my old genin team member, walking down the street. "Mamoru!" I called to him. "Where have you been?"

He made his way towards me, "I had a mission. It took a little longer than expected. How are the exams going?"

"Lord Hokage didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

I glanced around me quickly, making sure no one was listening, "Orochimaru has made an appearance. He placed a curse seal on Sasuke Uchiha."

"Orochimaru? How did he get in?"

"He stole a grass ninja's face. Quite literally."

"Disgusting," Mamoru said, shuddering.

"I know. And it's made everything ten times more stressful."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

I shrugged, "How was your mission?"

"It was just an escort mission. Nothing too difficult."

"And yet it took extra time?" I asked, smirking at him.

He laughed slightly, looking down, "Eh… let's just say the lady and I got along well."

I laughed, "I knew it. Tell me more."

"I don't kiss and tell."

I glared at him but my smile remained on my face, "Mamoru! I can't believe you! But actually, I can. You are such a womanizer, I love you."

He laughed, "I'm not a womanizer."

"You'll hit on every breathing female. You're the definition of a womanizer!" I said, laughing with him.

"Well, you never know when or how you'll meet the right girl."

I rolled my eyes, "Well I can tell you that hitting on all them isn't going to impress that 'right girl'."

He gently shoved my shoulder, "Says you. What do you know?"

"I'm a female, I know these things."

"Well, then, however should I meet the right girl, Oh-wise-female-one?"

I laughed, "Oh, shut up, Mamoru."

"We should train together. It's been a while."

"It has," I said, quietly. "And it's just the two of us left."

Mamoru threw his arm around my shoulder, "Ah, but that means half of us are still here. And we were always the better half." He kissed the side of my head and I rolled my eyes, shoving him off me. "Oh, and what's going on between you and Kakashi?"

"What?"

"Oh, little Ami, you must know that rumors spread, even if I've only been back a few days."

"There's nothing going on with us?" I said, confused.

"Really I heard you two went home together?"

I groaned, "I was drunk. You know how I get."

"Oh, I most definitely do!"

I shook my head at him. I had once gone home with him when I'd been drunk. We tried dating but it didn't work out. We'd been teammates for too long to try and start something. "Exactly," I continued, "so you of all people should know it meant nothing."

"Come _on_, Ami, you're totally in love with the guy."

"I am not!"

"And have you seen how he looks at you?" He continued, ignoring my protest. "Seriously, he never spends time with anyone as much as he does with you. He treats you different from the other girls, even from his other friends."

I rolled my eyes, "It's just how we are. We've been friends since just after Akiyo and I came."

"Seriously, Ami? He was an ass back then… he still is sometimes. And yet he was still all over you. I'm a guy. I know how we work."

"You're a womanizer."

"Let's be honest, Kakashi can be one too."

I rolled my eyes. "You don't know what you're saying, Mamoru."

"Do you like him?"

I gave him a look and rolled my eyes.

"No, really, Sorami, do you like him?"

I sighed, running a hand through my hair, "He's a good guy, okay?"

"I'm glad you think so highly of me, Ami," A voice said from behind me.

I smacked Mamoru, "You jerk!"

"Ow!" Mamoru said, laughing.

I sighed, "Hi, Kakashi. How's Sasuke?"

"He's fine, recovering still but we'll be leaving to train soon."

"I'll let you two get to it," Mamoru said.

_Kojinko no jutsu_, I thought, making the handsign. The small star formed at the tip of my finger and I flicked it toward Mamoru, hitting his flak jacket. I ignored his yells of protest as I glanced up at Kakashi.

"I wondered how long I'd have to wait," Kakashi said.

I rolled my eyes, "Now you know how the rest of us feel."

"I was planning on making salmon and rice for dinner. Want to join me? I know it's your favorite."

I smiled, "Yeah, sure."

Kakashi's hand found mine as we headed to his apartment.

"So did you and Mamoru plan that?"

He shook his head. "Just good timing."

"So you really… feel for me?" I asked slowly.

I felt his hand tighten around mine. "Yes, Ami."

I nodded glancing around me at the villagers. A few gave the two of us weird looks since Kakashi was known for being a bit of a womanizer. I moved a little closer to him and felt my shoulder brush against his arm. I felt his gaze on me but ignored it. By the time we made it to his apartment, I knew that this was all the town would talk about for a while. I sighed, not really wanting to be the center of attention. I followed Kakashi into the kitchen where he released my hand in order to start cooking.

I reached over to turn the stove on for him and he slapped my hand away, smiling, "Don't even try. You'll somehow manage to burn the place down."

"I will not!" I yelled, flipping the switch, watching the small flame grow. "See? I told you I wouldn't- Oh my God!" I yelled as his dishrag that had been sitting on the counter caught fire. "How is that even possible!"

Kakashi quickly grabbed the dishtowel, tossing it in the sink and pouring water over it. "Like I said, no helping."

"That's not fair! You set that up! That was not my fault!" I reached over to turn the stove back on.

"Don't touch my stove," He said, swatting at my hand again. "How do you even feed yourself at home?"

I shrugged, "If you haven't noticed I don't eat at my own place very much."

"Why don't you go steal that book you were reading the other day?" He said, giving me a closed eye smile.

"Oh come on, half the fun is stealing it. Giving me permission just ruins that. Plus, I already took it last night," I said, pulling it from my kunai pouch.

He gave me a blank look and I just smiled, sitting at the small table he had in his kitchen and opening the book. I watched Kakashi over the top of the book, not really reading it but flipping the page every now and then. Of course I'd always had a bit of a crush on him. Who couldn't like him? He was attractive, protective, strong, intelligent… his only real fault was his porn and I could handle that. I glanced down at the book in my hands, knowing it was one of the Come Come books.

What did he see in me, though? Sure I was strong but I had baggage. No one wanted a barely-out-of-their-teens girl who had as much baggage and guilt and anxiety as me. I sighed, quietly. Kakashi had baggage too, though. Occupational hazard of being a ninja I suppose. Maybe it could work out. And if it didn't we could always return to being friends. But could I really do that? I'd liked Kakashi for so long… I didn't know if I would be able to go back… especially when I now had the perfect excuse to stare at his unmasked face, and his strong arms, and those eyes… and that butt…

"Enjoying the view, Sorami?"

My eyes shot up to his face. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You've been staring at me for twenty minutes. Don't think I didn't notice."

A blush rose and burned my cheeks. "Don't flatter yourself. I was just wondering when food would be ready."

He turned away from the pans and walked over to me. He placed his hands on either side of my face, hooking his fingers in my mask and slowly pulling it down. My breathing hitched slightly, "…Kakashi…?"

He pulled his own mask down. His hand rested on my cheek, his thumb rubbing circles in my skin. And then his lips were on mine. His lips were soft and gentle and warm. He pulled away so that our lips were only just brushing together, "You have no idea how long I've waited to do that."

"Shut up and make up for the time then," I said, not opening my eyes.

With that, he pushed his lips harder against mine. His hand wound around my waist to by back, pulling me closer to him while his other hand kept the chair steady. My chest pushed against his and my hand wove around his neck and into his hair. A quiet gasp escaped my lips when Kakashi's teeth teased my lip. Kakashi stood up straight and I stood with him, the chair falling over onto the ground. My back hit the wall and I felt Kakashi's hands on my bare stomach playing at the creases of my hips. One of his hands left to capture both of mine as his kisses moved down my jaw and neck. My breathing sped up and I felt Kakashi chuckle against my skin.

"What?"

"I can feel your heart racing."

"Shut up."

His lips made their way back up to mine as he pinned my body against the wall with his. I could feel his body heat surrounding me and making my body tingle. I felt him gently squeeze his hand between the wall and the curve of my back, pulling me into him even more as he mapped out my mouth. My hands fisted in his hair, pulling his lips harder into mine. I heard the distinct sound of metal hitting metal as my kunai pouch fell to the ground after Kakashi unsnapped it from my waist. His fingers brushed one of my activation sites for my kekkei genkai and I shuddered, the nerves there far more sensitive. Kakashi's lips trailed back down to my neck, sucking and biting everywhere. He kissed my lips once more then turned away to return to cooking.

I leaned against the wall, panting, running my hand through my hair. I picked up the chair that had fallen, before walking to Kakashi's fridge. I leaned down, glancing over the shelves before spotting a bottle of sake. I smiled to myself, grabbing it before walking back to the table. I grabbed two small glasses from one of his cupboards, filling each with a shots worth of the strong alcohol. I threw mine back before refilling it and walking over to Kakashi. I handed him the other glass.

"Hm? Oh, thanks."

"Mhm. So… how about another one of those kisses…"

He turned from the stove and placed his hands on my hips, pulling me over towards him, sighing, "Do you want another kiss or do you want food?"

I stepped closer to him, "Why can't I have both?"

"Don't get greedy, Ami."

"I'm _not_ greedy."

"Give me, give me, give me," He said, teasingly.

I stood on my toes, just barely reaching his ear as I whispered, "It's not greedy if it's well deserved." I kissed his neck, just under his neck, allowing my teeth to graze his neck. I felt his breathing hitch and moved so that my lips just brushed his and he leaned towards me. I pressed my finger to his lips, moving my own away, "Give me, give me…" I kissed the side of his neck, "give me. Now who's greedy?" I whispered.

One of his hands left my hip, grapping my head near my ponytail. "Still you," he said, pushing my lips against his. I smelt smoke suddenly and pulled away.

"God dammit!" I yelled, seeing a new dishrag on fire next to the stove.

Kakashi laughed, putting out the small fire.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mamoru? What are you doing here?" I asked, seeing him outside the Hokage tower.

He shrugged, "Guess the old man wanted to see us both."

"Huh," I said, heading in.

Mamoru followed close behind as we headed to the hokage's office.

"So, I was planning on going to get another tattoo."

"Seriously? Are you an ink addict now?"

I rolled my eyes, "I only have one tattoo that isn't related to my shinobi life, Mamoru."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Anyway, since Kakashi's out with Sasuke, wanna come with me to get it?"

He shrugged, "Sure. What are you getting?"

"My clan's symbol."

"Motowa?"

"No, you dumby, my _real _clan's symbol. You know that Motowa is a fake name for Akiyo and I. It doesn't even have a real symbol."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Anyway, wouldn't that sort of give away your clan? I thought you were trying to keep that hidden."

"I am, but today is the 11th anniversary of my mother's death, leaving me the last of my clan. And I'm going to get it somewhere that the enemy won't see." Mamoru opened the hokage's door for us and we stepped inside. "Plus it's really only Yukigakure and their allies that I'm hiding from," I said finishing before turning to the hokage. "Hello, Lord Hokage."

"Mamoru, Sorami, I'm glad you could come."

"Why'd you need to see us both?" Mamoru asked him.

"I wanted to go over a few things for the final exam."

I stood a bit straighter.

"Mamoru, you examined Hayate Gekko's body, just after our meeting the other day, did you not?"

"I did," He said. "Unfortunately, he'd been dead for too long for me to get a glimpse at even his most recent memories."

The hokage sighed, "Well then, Sorami, I know you had already suggested extra precautions…"

"Which I was assured were unnecessary and as such did not include them in my scrolls," I said.

The hokage nodded. "I think with all things considered, we should reconsider your plans."

"All due respect, but uh… why am I here?" Mamoru asked.

"You've fought Orochimaru. You know at least some of his techniques."

"Not half as well as Anko, though. Shouldn't she be here?"

"She's going to be undercover." He turned back to me, "What were your original plans?"

"I wanted more guards. However, with these latest developments, I'm strongly suggesting ANBU, not solely jonins. I suggest more security around you and Lord Kazekage. If anything happens to him in our village, we are likely to be blamed and it could ruin our ties with Suna. I suggest warning all not to cross anyone out. We know Orochimaru can take the appearance of a ninja and play that role well enough to full even Anko. As such, we must watch even our own shinobi. If anything seems out of touch, even in the slightest, it cannot be overlooked."

The hokage nodded, "Mamoru, I want you by the Kazekage and I. I have great trust in you and believe in your skills."

"Lord Hokage," I said, "may I suggest that Mamoru uses his kekkei genkai on those other ninja you chose to have guard you?"

Mamoru glanced on me and nodded, "With my kekkei genkai, I could easily find Orochimaru if he were in disguise. I could check the rest of the assigned-"

"No. Checking the history of all the shinobi could lower your chakra too much. You'll need to be as strong as possible in case something happens. It's already a risk having you check the shinobi guarding Lord Hokage and Lord Kazekage," I said.

"Where will you be, Sorami?" The hokage asked.

"I plan on being in the stands, watching fro anything abnormal that I can notice."

It was quiet for several moments. "I would like you to join Mamoru with me and the Kazekage."

I nodded, "Hai, Lord Hokage."

He nodded, "If you think of any other procedures, report to me immediately. That goes for you as well, Mamoru. Sorami may be one of our best strategists, but a second pair of eyes never hurts."

Mamoru and I both nodded before leaving the room.

"So," Mamoru said, "to the tattoo parlor?"

"Yeah." I wrapped my hand around the folded paper in my pocket with the drawing of my clan's symbol, a blue circle with a single gold wave centered in it.

The tattoo parlor was pretty empty. I seemed to be the only customer and other than my usual tattoo artist, Kurosen, the only person inside was a girl with bright red hair and several peiricings at the front counter. Not that I could judge her too much, when I had five piercings in each ear anyway. Kurosen glanced up from some paperwork as we walked in. He took his glasses off, smiling at me, "Sorami-chan, nice to see you today."

"Hey, Kurosen," I said.

"Can you sign in?" The girl at the front desk said, gesturing to a paper on a clipboard. "And do you have an appointment?" I saw her eyes tracing over Mamoru's body.

"Don't worry about her," Kurosen said, walking over and giving me a quick hug. "My favorite customer doesn't need an appointment." He glanced at Mamoru, "Who's this? Your boyfriend?"

I laughed, "Dear god, this idiot? No."

"Hey!" Mamoru yelled.

"So, you need another tattoo?"

"Yeah," I pulled the paper from my pocket, handing it to him. "I want this, between my shoulder blades."

He nodded, examining it, "I can do that. Follow me back."

"So you're single?" The girl asked as I followed Kurosen away.

"Yeah. Name's Mamoru."

"Koaka."

I rolled my eyes as Kurosen and I stepped into the back room.

"You know the drill," Kurosen said.

"Yeah, yeah," I said, pulling my shirt off. I unsnapped my bra but left it on as I laid down on the table/chair. I felt him swab the area between my shoulders with alcohol to clean it.

"Black ink? Or colored?"

"Let's change it up," I said, resting my chin on my arms, "Do color."

"Okay. Ready?"

"Yeah."

* * *

There was a knock on my door. I was sitting on my couch, the table in front of me covered in all the paperwork I could find on Orochimaru and the sound village. A now cold cup of tea was on the ground next to the table and Kane had curled up on the couch a few inches from me. I ignored the knock, hoping they would leave me to my paperwork but it continued. I sighed. "It's unlocked!"

"It's almost 5, Sorami. You were supposed to meet me at noon to do some sparing," Mamoru said as he stepped inside. I heard him shuffling around in the doorway before he sat down next to me. "What are you even doing?"

"Making sure I don't overlook anything."

"So this is what everyone meant when they said you were over stressing."

"I'm not overstressing."

"Sorami, it's almost dark out and you're still wearing pajamas. There's a stray cat sitting next to you-"

"He's Kane. He's not a stray, he's the neighbor's."

"I checked your fridge, which is empty. Just like your pantry. Have you eaten today?"

"Um… yeah."

"Okay, get up."

"What? No. Akiyo, I-" I stopped.

Mamoru sighed and walked away. He came back a few minutes later, throwing some clothes at me. "Get dressed, we're going to BBQ." He stood in front of me and snapped his fingers. "Hey. I will drag you out in what you're wearing if you're not dressed in the next two minutes."

I sighed, rubbing my eyes. "Turn around," I said, before pulling off the tank top and the old sweat pants I'd stolen from Akiyo. I pulled on the leggings and shirt that Mamoru had grabbed from my closet. "Okay. I'm dressed."

He grabbed my wrist, pulling me out the door, barely giving me time to lock it. I followed him down to the main street.

"Have you heard from Kimiko?" I asked.

He shrugged, "She sends letter's every once and a while."

"How's she doing?"

"Fine, all things considered."

"Will she be coming back anytime soon?"

Mamoru sighed, "I don't know. I think she's afraid to face the memories of her and Akiyo. She seems to be thinking about settling down in the Land of Tea."

"How does your mom feel about that?"

He just shrugged again, "She's thinking about following her out there. Since she retired, there's not much for her to really do around here, especially when I'm out on missions all the time."

I nodded. "I'll be sad to see her go. She was very kind to me."

He opened the door to the BBQ restaurant for me.

"Eyes off my ass, Mamoru."

"I knew there was a reason I liked those leggings."

"I'm taken now, in case you forgot," I said. "No thanks to you."

"As if I could forget. The whole village is talking about you two," He said laughing.

"So, I heard you hooked up with Kakashi."

Without my noticing, Mamoru had led me to a table that many of our jonin friends already sat at. It was Kurenai who spoke, confirming what Mamoru said. I groaned, "What makes you say that?"

"You mean other than his very _unyouthful_ bragging?" Gai said, seeming a bit put out.

I raised a brow at him, "Kakashi doesn't _brag_."

Tears ran down Gai's face as he muttered something about Kakashi always acting like a cool guy. Meanwhile Asuma and Mamoru started up a conversation about his team, particularly some Shikamaru kid who I had a vague memory of.

Kurenai rolled her eyes, gesturing for me to take the seat next to her. "So is it true?"

I picked up the chopsticks and grabbed a piece of meat since it appeared they had already preordered food. I pulled my mask down, doing a genjutsu to make it look like I still had it on, before eating the meat. Kurenai gave me a weird look but they had all gotten used to the awkward genjutsu (and the only one I was actually good at). "I guess. We haven't really talked about it yet. So, did all of you plan this?"

"We figured you could use some time away from the exams. Now stop changing the subject. I'm still a girl, and I need details."

"There's really nothing to tell."

"Oh come on, we've all been taking bets on when you two would hook up for at least three years."

I choked on the rice I'd just put in my mouth. "You-what?!"

"Everyone saw it. We were just waiting for one of you to make a move."

I groaned again.

"Ami, come on. Who made the first move? Was it him? Or no… it was you! It had to be-"

I rolled my eyes. "It was Mamoru."

"What?"

I laughed, "He and I were walking and he brought up the subject and Kakashi happened to be behind us." I glared in his direction. "I still think that he planned it."

"I wouldn't doubt it," She said as we eyed the two boys.

"So are you and Asuma admitting to your relationship yet?"

"What?! What are you talking about?! There's no relationship to admit to!"

"I'll take that as a no," I said smiling and eating another piece of meat.

Asuma laughed loudly from the other side of the table and I glanced over at him. Mamoru sat beside him laughing quietly himself and even Gai was laughing.

"What's going on over there?"

Mamoru waved his hand, "Just explaining how much help you are in need of."

"What?! I do not need help! I am perfectly sane!"

"I was actually referring to the relationship department, but you do bring up an excellent point," He said, nearly falling over laughing.

"As if I'd take _relationship_ advice from _you_! And how dare you insinuate that I have problems!"

"There is that youthful spirit we've been missing!" Gai yelled.

"Bite me, Gai!"


	9. Chapter 8

"What are you? My babysitter?" I asked, standing in front of my apartment complex.

"Something like that."

"Well stop it."

"I have orders to make sure you don't kill yourself trying to perfect everything."

"Really?" I asked, giving him a blank stare. "From who?"

"The hokage."

I stared at him. "I highly doubt that Lord Hokage actually would give those orders. I'm sure there are far better things your talents could be used for. Like seducing underage girls."

He smacked my head.

"Ow."

"Now get inside before your boyfriend beats me up for not taking good care of you."

"Yeah, yeah." I hugged him, and kissed his cheek through my mask. "I'll see you tomorrow. I want to discuss a few things with you."

He groaned.

"Be over at 9 tomorrow morning."

He smirked, "I'm not coming over that early. I'll be over at noon."

"Fine. Whatever. I'll see you then."

"Goodnight!" He yelled as I walked up the stairs to my apartment. I waved back to him, silently.

As slid my key into the door, the door pushed open. I immediately tensed, slipping inside as quietly as possible. I opened a drawer in the table next to the door where I kept backup kunais. I grabbed one, holding it in front of me. I debated on using my kekkei genkai to make more light but didn't want to give away my position. I quietly took off my shoes so my footsteps would be silent. I slid down the hall, looking for anything out of place. I checked the bathroom and the linen closet before stepping into my room. As I stepped in, there was a shift of cloth and I launched my kunai in the direction. There was a clang as it was deflected. _Kojinko no jutsu…_ The small star at the tip of my finger lit up the room, revealing Kakashi standing there with a bored look. "Jesus Christ, Kakashi! I could have killed you!" I let the star dissipate, flipping the light switch and trying to ignore my now burnt finger since I hadn't been wearing my gloves.

He walked over to me, wrapping his arms around me, "I wanted to surprise you."

"As a ninja, I would think you might know that breaking into my house to surprise me is a terrible idea."

"Like you never break into my house."

"That's different. How did you know I'd be gone?" I whispered, leaning my face into his neck.

"Who do you think made everyone get together?"

"You planned that?"

"Mhm," He said, pulling his mask down and kissing my neck.

"What about Sasuke?"

"He's passed out in a tent."

I laughed quietly. "Pushed him too hard, did you?"

"Maybe…" He removed to my mask before leaning towards my ear. "Want to see how _hard_ I can push _you_?" He whispered, sending a shiver down my spine. His hips ground against mine before I could respond and I let out an unsteady breath.

"Kakashi…" I whispered.

His hands pulled my shirt off as mine peeled his flak jacket off. His lips brushed over mine before wandering down my neck. He grabbed my thighs and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked back toward my bed.

* * *

I groaned, shoving my face in my pillow. Every part of me ached after the night before. I glanced beside me and saw a note in Kakashi's place. I picked it up:

_Sorami_

_Duty calls. I have to get back to Sasuke._

_-Kakashi_

_P.S. Hope you're not too sore_

"Pervert," I muttered. I glanced at the clock seeing that it was already 11:45. I groaned knowing I had to get up since Mamoru would be showing up at noon. I crawled out of bed with a groan. I twisted my hair up into a bun to keep it out of my face. _As soon as Mamoru leaves, I'm crawling back into bed and sleeping until tomorrow._

I pull on some sweats and a T-shirt, wandering into the kitchen. I stared at the teapot on the counter for a moment before walking past it to the coffee maker.

Not even a minute after I'd made my coffee, Mamoru knocked on the door. I opened it before walking straight to the couch and collapsing.

Mamoru shut the door behind him before dropping onto the chair next to the couch. "Long night?"

I flipped him off.

"Glad I changed the time to noon?"

"I will fry your ass if you make one more comment."

"Okay, okay. Why did you want to see me anyway?"

"It's about the final exam-"

He groaned, "Nooooo. Stop over working your-"

"I'm not. Look, I just need to ask you a favor. So you and I both know genjutsu is not my strong suit…"

"That's an understatement."

"So I may need you to cast one on me during the exams," I said, ignoring him.

"Wait what? Why would I do that?"

"I don't fight as well without Akiyo," I said quietly. "And I need to be at my best if something happens. If a fight breaks out, I want you to cast a genjutsu on me that will have Akiyo. I can fool myself into thinking I'm fighting by his side and my skills will improve."

"How do you know that will work? How do you know it won't just make you freeze up?"

"I don't. But I have faith in myself and I know myself."

He sighed, running a hand through his shaggy brown hair. "Yeah, okay. I guess I can do that… but I want to practice first. I don't want to take the chance that you'll choke or that I'll mess it up."

I nodded.

He glanced at the clock. "I have to go, but meet me at the training fields… tomorrow morning at 10."

"Yeah, okay."

"Sleep well," He said as he stood and walked to the door.

"Try not to get herpes!" I called back just before he shut the door.

I groaned collapsing onto my side on the couch. I buried my face in the pillow for several seconds before grabbing the blanket that draped over the couch and pulling it over my head, blocking out the light.

* * *

"You're late, Mamoru," I said as we walked onto the field.

"You're dating the man who's notorious for being two hours late to everything and you're nagging me for being ten minutes late?"

"That's because you're not known for being late. You don't have an excuse."

"Actually, I have a fine excuse…"

"And what might that be?" He smirked and I made a face, "You know what? No. I don't want to hear about your late night conquests."

"In the genjutsu, Akiyo will be fighting his own opponent, that way you sense that he's near, but you won't be distracted thinking he can help your own fight."

I nodded.

"Are you ready?"

I sighed, "As I'll ever be." I settled into a fighting stance.

He nodded before sighing and making a hand sign. "Okay."

Akiyo's body pieced together beside me slowly. His hair still dyed black, his eyes shining. That stupid little smirk still on his lips.

"Don't freeze up," Mamoru said from behind me, a kunai at my neck. I closed my eyes for a moment, clearing the memories of Akiyo's death from my mind. I glanced towards Akiyo's form from the corner of my eye, seeing him in a fighting stance and he nodded to me. I grabbed the kunai shoving it away and jumping away from Mamoru. I saw Akiyo performing his trademark genjutsu that made the enemies surroundings completely black.

Mamoru was a close range fighter. His specialty lay in weapons that he could make himself by combining his earth and fire chakras. This meant that if I wanted to beat him, I would have to stay back. He also knew my fighting style, but I knew his as well so I suppose that made us even.

He ran at me and I grabbed several kunai with explosive tags, throwing them his way, throwing smoke up to cover me. I slowly closed my eyes, focusing my chakra to my active points and using them to sense where Mamoru was. I sensed him close to me, focusing his chakra into his fist that moved quickly toward my face. I quickly blocked, aiming to punch him in the stomach and ducking below the kick I sensed aimed at me. As soon as I sensed his leg landing on the ground, I swung my leg around his, knocking him back. I sensed him focusing chakra in his hands as he fell back onto them, flipping himself back to a standing position. Once again I felt his chakra gathering in his fist and ducked to avoid the hit, but got hit in the chest by his kick. I coughed. "Dammit," I said, opening my eyes.

Mamoru laughed, jumping back away from me.

"I hate fighting people who know my style," I said.

"So stop fighting with your eyes closed and I won't be able to trick you."

I shrugged, standing, "It's easier to concentrate on my opponents chakra. I won't be distracted."

"No, you'll just be punched."

"Shut up." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Akiyo still fighting his made up opponent.

"Earth Release: Doryuso," Mamoru said, making the hand signs.

I jumped back as spears of stone shot from the ground towards me. I jumped up onto a tree branch above the spears. I sighed, brushing my bangs from my hair, "I hate Earth style." My clan's natural chakra type was water, which made me weak against Mamoru's natural Earth style, and since we'd both mastered fire styles that made us on par on the end.

I grabbed a roll of wire from my pouch along with a kunai and a shuriken. I quickly tied one end of the wire to my kunai, pulling it tight. I heard a soft thud and glanced down seeing a kunai with an explosive tag tied to it. I leapt from the tree and started my jutsu in the air. "Water release: ryuuiki!" The area filled with water that covered the tips of the spears of stone, allowing me to land safely. I dove underneath the surface, bringing the kunai and shuriken back to my attention. I quickly tied the other end of the wire to the shuriken and then tied another piece of wire on the opposite side. I held the kunai in my hand and wrapped the wire with the shuriken around my other hand before swimming quickly toward Mamoru before surfacing and standing atop the water. He immediately attacked with a kunai, trying to slice at me. I ducked and dodged, blocking his arms with my own. I ducked under his arm, sliding around behind him. I tossed the kunai towards a tree a little ways behind Mamoru hard enough for it to embed itself in the tree. I ran towards him, on offence, kicking and punching, making him have to back up.

I got him close enough to the tree to continue my plan. I threw the shuriken at an angle so that it curved around Mamoru and the tree before pulling the second wire and with it the shuriken towards me. Mamoru was pulled back against the bark of the tree. "Secret Koike Technique: Kojin no jutsu!" My hand lit up with the star as I ran towards him. I stopped about a centimeter away from his chest. "I win."

He sighed. "Yeah, yeah. I'll beat you next time."

"Uh-huh. Sure you will." I let my jutsu die down before cutting through the wire and freeing Mamoru and allowing him to release the jutsu.

"Did you even realize he was there?"

"Not necessarily. I always knew he could take care of himself so I never interfered and always concentrated on my own fight. Just knowing he was fighting near me encouraged me to do better for him." I shrugged, "I just don't want to take any chances."

"Understandable. We'll practice some more before the exams, but for now I want some food. You coming?"

"Only if you pay," I said, following him.

"I always pay."

"What a gentleman," I said, rolling my eyes.


	10. Chapter 9

_ "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SORAMI!" Akiyo yelled jumping onto my bed to wake me up. _

_ I growled, "Akiyo… you complete and total ASS!" I screamed, thought I started quietly. "Why would you wake me up like that! It's my birthday so let me sleep in!"_

_ "But you have to get up and celebrate your birthday!" Akiyo said smirking._

_ I growled and rolled over, pulling a pillow over my head. _

_ "Get up, get up, get up!" _

_ "I don't wanna," I whined._

_ "To bad. Get up. Oh and your boyfriend got you a present."_

_ "He's not my boyfriend!"_

_ "Yeah, it's on your window sill," He said, leaving to room. "Be downstairs in ten minutes!"_

_ "It's my birthday I should get to do what I want!"_

_ "Nope."_

_ I grumbled as I walked around my room, changing. I grabbed the small box on my windowsill and placed it in my pocket, walking downstairs. _

_ "Hey, Akiyo, what's for breakfast?"_

_ "It's noon, Sorami, too late for breakfast."_

_ "Lunch?"_

_ Akiyo smirked, "Follow me."_

_ "Dango?!" I yelled smiling as we reached the small shop._

_ Akiyo nodded as he paid and handed me my favorite treat._

_ I smiled greedily and grabbed it from his hand, quickly starting to eat. Akiyo chuckled. _

_ "Alright, come on, I've got a present for you at home."_

_ I smiled happily and ate my dango._

_ "Oi, Kiyo," I said, gnawing on the dango stick._

_ "You're girlfriend's coming."_

_He blushed lightly and looked up. _

_ "Hey, Akiyo," Kimiko said smiling, "Hi, Sorami."_

_ I waved, smiling, still gnawing contentedly on a stick, trying to get all the flavor I could off of it. _

_ "Kimiko," Akiyo said smiling, "Where are you headed?"_

_ "Just into town, my mom wanted me to pick up some groceries for her."_

_ "Oh, sounds like-"_

_ "Mind if we come with you?" I asked, interrupting him. _

_ "Not at all, come on."_

_ I felt Akiyo's glare on me but just smiled innocently._

_ "Oh, what'd'ya know, I think I see Asuma over there, I should go say hi. Have fun you two," I said. I wandered down the street a little ways until I knew they were inside the store then wandered back and leaned against the wall by the door._

_ "Sorami?" Akiyo asked._

_ I looked up at them, "I was wrong, it wasn't him."_

_ Kimiko laughed, "Well, I've got to head home. I'll see you two later!"_

_ "Peace," I said as Akiyo just waved._

_ "So…? Back to the house?"_

_ I nodded._

_ We slowly made our way back to the apartment where Akiyo gave me my gift._

_ "A-Akiyo, this is-" My eyes widened as I stared at the gift. He'd given me a katana, that I could put my chakra into. The handle had three stars and a moon carved into it, like my tattoo. "I-I can't even-"_

_ "Look, I know you're not big on violence, but I want to be sure you'll be able to defend yourself, and there's a few things I thought you'd like about it. First of all, it has a special jutsu placed on it. If you don't want to kill whoever it is you're fighting, no matter how or where you stab your opponent, it will not kill them, and if you do want to kill them, then it'll work as normal. And second, it is made specially for you. You can use your Kojin no jutsu with it. So it should prevent your hands from getting so messed up."_

_ I smiled and hugged Akiyo, "It's amazing, Akiyo!"_

_ I set it next to the book that Mamoru had given me, all about the constellations: when they occur, they stories behind them, and pictures of the cosmos._

_ "What'd Kakashi get you?" Akiyo asked smirking._

_ I blushed, "Oh, um, I hadn't opened it yet."_

_ He gave me a look, telling me to unwrap it. _

_ I sighed and went to my room, grabbing it off my bed before walking back into the living room and unwrapping it. I opened the small box and picked up the gloves that rested inside of it, the Konoha village symbol was engraved on the metal plates on the back of them. I glanced at the note Kakashi had left with them. They could withstand any heat and didn't inhibit my abilities. I would be able to activate my kojin no jutsu without burning my hands and I would still be able to using my kenseite._

I glanced at the gloves as I pulled them on, glad that my hands hadn't grown much. I usually wore other gloves since I hadn't been out of the village or doing overly dangerous mission lately, they still prevented my hands from burning but never seemed to work as well and usually prevented my kenseite from working on my hands. I grabbed my two katana and strapped them to my back, making sure Akiyo's old headband was snug on the handle of the left one. I glanced in the mirror, I was in my old ANBU outfit that I wore under my armor. Bandages around my chest and top half of my stomach with a low cut light blue cropped shirt covered by a dark blue crop vest rather than simply by blue cropped halter shirt. I frowned at the scars across my arms and stomach that were still visible. I adjusted my mask one last time and snapped my weapons pouch around my waist. With that, I tightened my mask, walking outside to meet up with Mamoru.

He smiled upon seeing me, "It's nice seeing you all decked out again."

I rolled my eyes, "The only difference is the old gloves, shirt, and the katanas, Mamoru."

"Aw, but those complete the look. You look powerful again. It's kinda a turn on," He said smirking.

I smacked his head, "Come on. We need to go meet Lord Hokage."

"Yeah, yeah." He slung his arm over my shoulders, "But really, Sorami. You look like yourself again, strong and powerful."

"You're just saying that in the hopes that it'll get you somewhere."

He gasped, "I would never!"

I laughed, kissing his cheek.

"Bet I can beat you to the arena!" Mamoru yelled, taking off running.

"What?! Hey! Come on, you got a head start!"

"Well you're faster so I'm just making it fair."

I chased Mamoru through town to the arena laughing. It was nice having times like these with my friends, especially when I knew it wouldn't always be like that. Since I was quicker than Mamoru, I passed him before we got to the arena. He ran up a few minutes later, grabbing me in a headlock. "Hey! You're not supposed to beat me!"

"Not my fault you're so _slow_!" I laughed.

He rubbed my head, continuing to hold me in a head lock.

"Heeeeeeeeyyyy!" I complained, still laughing.

He released me and I shoved him. He shoved me back lightly before a throat cleared. I immediately stood up straighter noticing the Hokage and a guard, "Lord Hokage!"

He smiled at the two of us, "I'm glad the two of you are enjoying yourselves."

I blushed while Mamoru just laughed.

"Let's go up." He said.

Mamoru checked the guard's memories as we headed up, deciding he was safe.

"No sign of Sasuke yet?" The hokage asked as he sat.

"No. A team of ANBU black ops is searching for him. But so far, they've found nothing. He may already be in Orochimaru's hands… in which case of course, we may never find him."

"I understand."

"Aha! You made it! Welcome Lord Kazekage!" As the Kazekage sat down, the hokage addressed him, "You must be weary having come all this way."

"Not at all. I'm only glad that for your sake, the arena is here in the leaf village. As strong as you are, I'm sure a long journey would have proven difficult for you at your age… Isn't it about time you decided who would succeed you as hokage?"

I said nothing but bit the inside of my cheek at his words. My left hand inched towards my weapons pouch in instinct.

The hokage laughed, "You act as if I am an old man! There's plenty of life left in me! No I plan on staying here for some time to come. Now then, it's time for the final rounds to begin…"

I sighed and relaxed again, letting my arm fall away from my pouch. I felt Mamoru's hand on my arm and looked up to see him give me a carefree smile.

"Welcome all and thank you for coming to the Village Hidden in the Leaves for this year's chunin selection. We have come to the final competition of the eight candidates who have made it through the preliminaries! We ask that no one leaves until all the matches have been completed! Now everyone enjoy!"

"You said eight candidates…" The Kazekage said. "Aren't you missing one?"

* * *

Hey my lovely readers! I'm like super duper re-donk-ulously happy that y'all are favoriteing and following my story. And I might be in love with those of you that have messaged me, but you know what would be so spanktacular that you would become my absolute favorite human being alive? Reviews!

I've been kinda bummed lately because I've gotten some new followers and favorites (hello there, thank you for reading, I'm glad you enjoy my story, please let me know how I'm doingJ) buuuuuuuuut… the only review I have are from when chapter 3 messed up. So… thanks for telling me about that and alerting me to the fact that someone likes it enough to tell me that it copied over wrong, but also, can I know how I'm doing? Reviews are awesome! They make me happy! And you can tell me things you like so I can involve more of it, or things you hate so I can stop doing that! Like come on guys, reviews literally only help you. And make me happy. And don't even take that much time. It's a win/win… I guess a third win too… scenario.

Also, I just gave you two chapters in one day so…. I think that deserves some kind of award.

* * *

So yeah, moral of the story to all of you who just sort of skimmed over (or completely ignored) that whole rant (which I also apologize for): please review. J Have a nice night now… or day… whatever time it is where you are, have a nice one!


	11. Chapter 10

Well… I tried to get a review… but obviously that didn't work out. So yeah. Just enjoy this. And I don't own Naruto.

* * *

"This crowd is certainly energized," The Kazekage said.

"That's because that was an extraordinary fight."

"Of course, that too. But… it's also anticipation. It's likely that the shinobi leaders, feudal lords, and other spectators are looking forward to this next match more than anything. By the way, the Uchiha was not at the opening ceremony… he has arrived already, hasn't he?"

"Uh… well…"

"He hasn't been seen yet," I whispered to him. "He's still missing as far as we know."

"With the issue of Orochimaru…" the other shinobi with us whispered, "please disqualify Sasuke."

"I have no choice… Sasuke is disqualified."

"Sasuke Uchiha is disqualified?"

"Yes, I'm afraid this has to be done."

"Lord Hokage, I ask you to consider waiting a little longer before disqualifying Sasuke Uchiha."

"I understand you point, but no matter how good a shinobi he may be, he's late. If there's no clear reason to make the shinobi leaders and feudal lords wait then there's no reason not to disqualify him immediately."

"I see… then it's good I do have a clear reason. Including myself, most of the feudal lords and shinobi leaders came simply because they wanted to see the next match."

"Yes, but still-"

"He's the only remaining member of the Uchiha clan, and I'm sure that the sand especially would like to see a bout between him and our Gaara."

"Very well then, we will make an exception. We shall postpone this match and wait."

"But Lord Hokage, I must protest…"

"Inform the proctor right away."

"Yes, Sir."

"However, it's most unusual for you to insist so strongly, Lord Kazekage."

"To display the strength of our village's ninja, only the strength of an Uchiha will do. This is a big chance for Sasuke, yes, but a big opportunity for us as well."

The kages were quiet as the battles continued, only making short comments every now and then.

* * *

"Lord Hokage," I whispered. "Sasuke still has not arrived."

He sighed, "Right. Then we have no choice, we'll have to proceed. We've kept these good people waiting long enough."

"Just ten minutes. Surely we can wait just ten more minutes. This is what the crowds been waiting for. It would be a cruel blow to cancel. It might even turn ugly. After waiting this long, surely another ten minutes won't hurt."

"Lord Hokage?"

"There is something in what Lord Kazekage says I have to admit. Very well then, we'll give Sasuke another ten minutes to appear before we cancel the match. Go, tell Genma the decision."

Just before he was disqualified, he appeared beside Kakashi in a flurry of leaves. _Fucking Kakashi… you're going to get this kid into trouble._ I felt Mamoru nudge me and give me a smirk.

Halfway through the Sasuke and Gaara's match, something changed. The air grew tense and thick. The Kazekage's two guards jumped forward and released a bomb.

I jumped in front of the hokage quickly to block any debris that could harm him.

"Lord Kazekage, what is this?"

"You two," the other ninja with us called, "I can handle here, meet up with ANBU, get back up."

Mamoru and I nodded, jumping away from the cloud of smoke and further down the roof where a team of ANBU was already waiting.

"Motowa! Kuji! What's happened?!" The captain of the team asked us.

"Don't know," Mamoru said. "One minute it was calm and the next, there was an explosion."

"The sand attacked," I said. "I saw the bomb in one of their hands."

As I said this, the Kazekage jumped into the air with a kunai at the hokage's neck. Four ninja emerged from the bodies the ANBU had sliced and headed to the roof. "Let's go! We have to back up Lord Hokage! Beware of traps! Kuji, Motowa, you're coming along as well."

"Hai!" We both said, following after him.

One of the ANBU hit the barrier that suddenly went up, catching fire and falling. I stopped, before reaching it. _A barrier? Those are sound ninja…_ "Orochimaru…" I whispered.

"What?"

"It's Orochimaru! He's posing as the Kazekage!" As I said this, he tore off the mask/skin from his face, revealing himself. "Secret Koike Technique: Kojin no jutsu!" My right hand lit up with the small star and I ran at the barrier, hitting it. It did nothing to the barrier and I cursed. My arm milt up with fire from hitting the barrier and I quickly patted it out, ignoring the burn and jumping back to the others.

"This barrier can only be broken from the inside. If Lord Hokage could take out one of those sound ninja, then we could help…" The ANBU captain said as we studied the barrier. "Kuji, go back up the city, help the ninja there. Motowa, help the ninja in the stands. Defend the civilians."

"Hai!" The two of us jumped away.

I landed beside Kakashi just before a kunai hit him and I deflected it.

"Watch yourself, Kakashi."

"Glad you're okay, Ami."

"Glad you're passing on your annoying habits to your pupils." I blocked a sound ninjas punch, kicking up at him before grabbing my katana and slicing it through his heart. "Speaking of your pupils, where are they?"

"Sasuke took off after Gaara. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru followed Pakkun after him."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? That kid is something else, Kakashi. He's not _normal_."

"Asuma went after them a little while ago. They'll be alright. Where's Mamoru?"

"Protecting the borders and helping get civilians to safety." I punched another ninja in the stomach before kneeing him in the face and kicking him away.

It was silent while we fought for several minutes. The clang of kunai echoed across the stadium. My fingers twitched to perform jutsu to take the enemies out quicker but I couldn't do that without endangering the civilians.

"You know this isn't your fault, Ami."

"Kakashi, I appreciate the thought, but," I paused for a minute to take out the sound ninja beside me, "right now isn't exactly the ideal time for this conversation."

"Now might be the best time," he said, kicking a sound ninja of his own. "You can't just run off."

"Seriously, Kakashi. Not. Now," I turned to see a sand shinobi running towards me. "I really _don't_ want to deal with you right now," I growled, stabbing him through the heart. I turned to Kakashi, kissing him quickly through his mask. "I appreciate your concern, but do me a favor and shut up until this is over with."

He grabbed my hand, "You're hurt…"

"It's just a burn. Don't get so worried." I gently pulled my hand back, and kicked my leg back, hitting the ninja that was creeping up behind me.

"Kakashi! How many did you take down?!" Gai yelled.

"Twenty-two."

"Looks like I win another round, old buddy."

I rolled my eyes at the two of them.

"That last one I knocked out was my 23rd."

"Yeah, yeah, alright."

Gai laughed loudly, "I love that too cool for school attitude of yours! That's why you're my number one rival."

"Why don't you two _rivals_ get back to your job," I said flatly, drawing my second katana.

"Where's your youthful spirit, Sorami?!"

I rolled my eyes. "I've taken down twelve in nearly a quarter of the time you guys have had. Out of the three of us, who do _you_ think has the most youthful spirit?"

Gai laughed loudly, "It seems _you're_ the one we will have to beat then, eh Kakashi?"

"Let's go," Kakashi said, running towards the ninja surrounding us. "Twelve? Really?" He asked once Gai was far enough away.

I laughed, "Oh come on, I might be skilled, but definitely not as much as you. I just said that to make him up his game."

"It doesn't make any sense. I'm shocked that not even sound but sand jonin would try and infiltrate," Gai said, landing beside the two of us.

"Well, think about it. That's why they call it war…"

"My bet is that it's all Orochimaru's doing."

The fighting slowed down and we all stood at the railing, looking at the field of the arena.

"I guess that's all of them…"

"For now anyway."

"I should go meet with the ANBU," I said. I placed my hand on Kakashi's arm. "Be safe." I jumped off to the roof.

"Motowa."

"The stadium is secure. What's the status here?"

"We don't kn-" He was interrupted by the barrier disappearing. Orochimaru and the four with him took off. "Motowa, go help Lord Hokage. The rest of you! After them!"

They took off and I ran into the small forest that had been made. My eyes widened when I saw him. "Lord Hokage!" I placed two fingers on his wrist, searching for a pulse. "No…" I whispered. "Lord Hokage…" I bowed my head. "Lord Hokage, I am sorry. I have failed you… I thank you, for all you have done for me… for the village. Your kindness can never be repaid… thank you… Lord Hokage," I whispered nearly silently. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Kakashi. I stood and wrapped my arms around him. His wrapped his arms around me as well for a few seconds before I stepped away.


	12. Chapter 11

"How are you?"

I didn't even glance up. I had been sitting on the side of my bed, applying my old burn cream to my arm. "I'm not even going to ask how you got into my apartment."

"I hadn't seen you since the funeral. I was worried."

"I'm fine." I grabbed the bandages from my bedside table, trying to wrap them around my arm. I felt the bed dip beside me.

"Here. Let me help," Kakashi said, taking the bandages and gently wrapping my arm. "I thought you said it wasn't a big deal?"

"It isn't. It'll be okay in a few days."

"It's probably going to scar, you know."

I shrugged.

He moved closer to me, pulling my mask down, then his own. He gently kissed me, his hand cupping my cheek. He leaned his forehead against mine. "There was nothing you could have done. There was nothing _anyone_ could have done."

I nodded slowly.

He looked into my eyes, "No one blames you, Sorami, so don't blame yourself."

I nodded again.

He kissed me again and my hands wandered onto his shoulders. I gently pulled him towards me, as I leaned back to lay on my bed. He leaned on his hands, keeping his full weight off of me, continuing to gently kiss me. He lifted one of his hands from the bed, rubbing it up and down my arm. He pulled away for a moment and I watched him carefully. "I… I love you…"

He closed his eyes and gently kissed my lips, "Say it again," he whispered.

"I love you, Kakashi."

"I know," He kissed me again, his hand moving from my arm down to my waist. He carefully laid himself down on his side facing me and I rolled over and curled into him. He ran his hand through my hair which I hadn't tied up yet and his lips pressed against the top of my head. "We should go outside. Take a walk. Fresh air will help you."

I sighed but nodded, slowly sitting up. I grabbed my hair band from my bedside table and tied my hair into its usual ponytail. I tugged on some shoes I'd thrown beside my bed and stood, turning to Kakashi. He slowly stood and led me out the door, wrapping an arm around my waist. A little ways down the road, we noticed a pair of men walking together almost completely hidden by the cloaks and hats. "Kakashi…" I whispered.

He nodded as we casually followed them until they stopped in a dango store. We stopped outside and Kakashi summoned Sasuke. He pulled out his book, pretending to be reading while we waited.

"Hey, guys," He said as Kurenai and Asuma walked towards us. "You two seem to be getting along…"

Kurenai blushed, "Idiot! Anko just asked me to pick up some dumplings for her."

"What are _you_ two doing here?" Asuma said, slightly defensively, "Aside from catching up on your reading."

"We wanted to buy something to put on a grave…" I said, quietly.

"Plus I'm meeting somebody here. I'm just waiting on Sasuke," Kakashi added.

"It's not like you to be waiting on somebody. Is it for Obito… and Akiyo?"

"Uh… yeah. Kind of."

"Kakashi, it's not like you to show up early. What gives?"

"Well… sometimes I do."

"Let's eat somewhere else, I don't have much of a sweet tooth."

"Hmm… is that so…?" He nodded to Kurenai and Asuma and then took off. He tightened his grip around my waist slightly before letting go. I took that as my own cue. I gently kissed him through our masks and took off.

I landed beside Asuma as the two Akatsuki member approached.

"You guys aren't from around here, are you? What are you doing in this village?" Asuma demanded.

"It's been a long time… Asuma, Kurenai… Sorami."

I tensed, recognizing the voice. How could I not when it belonged to one of the first friends I'd made when I had arrived in Konoha?

"The fact that you know our names must mean that you're a shinobi formerly of this village."

He lifted his hat slightly, confirming his identity, before completely removing it and undoing the top buttons of his cloak.

"Well what do you know," Asuma said, "Itachi. Itachi Uchiha."

"Are these friends of yours, Itachi?" His partner asked. "Well then, I suppose I should introduce myself." He removed his hat as well, revealing blue tinted skin and gill like markings. "Hope we can get acquainted later. The name's Kisame Hoshigake."

"Why should we wait till later… when I could just wipe the floor with you both now."

"Boy, Itachi, it looks like they hate you as much in this village as they do in mine."

"We know who you are, Kisame. We know all about you. You hail from the Village of the mist. Suspected espionage and the murder of a feudal lord. You're a rogue ninja from the land of water, wanted in every nation," Kurenai said.

"You're a high level S-rank criminal, listed prominently in the bingo book," Asuma continued. "Itachi… I got to hand it to you, the fact that you'd even show your face in this village after what you did, it takes some guts."  
"I'm warning you three. You don't want to interfere with me. It isn't my desire to kill you."

"Really, Itachi, because the way I see it, you murdered your own clan. Seems to me that you don't care who you kill," I said, calmly. "So… why are you here, Itachi?"

"What are you skulking around here for? What are you here for?" Asuma demanded.

Kisame grabbed his sword and swung it, it hit the ground throwing up a cloud of dust and dirt. "This guy's getting on my nerves… can I kill him?"

"Well, I guess we're not going anywhere without a fight… Just try not to over do it. Your moves tend to stand out."

"They're as good as dead."

Kisame lifted his sword and swung it at Asuma and I as Kurenai began her genjutsu. Asuma blocked the sword with his blades, barely holding it back. I grabbed a scroll from the holder I kept around my thigh, opening it and slamming my hand down on it, summoning my two Katana. Kisame pulled back on his sword, slightly cutting Asuma just before Kurenai's genjutsu kicked in. "About time, Kurenai," Asuma said.

The genjutsu backfired though. "Genjutsu of that caliber… does not work on me," Itachi said, calmly. Itachi ran at her with a kunai and she broke the genjutsu. He kicked her into the water.

_Secret Koike Technique: seitoyaiba_. The stars that normally formed in the palms of my hands took over the swords, covering the specially made blades in fiercely hot gasses and fire.

"You live up to your reputation… however…"

I jumped between the two of them, my katana hitting the steal of the kunai and literally melting it.

"However, this is the end of the line. For you anyway," Kakashi said from behind him.

I smirked behind my mask, "About time you showed up. Late as usual."

He smiled at me, "Why break traditions now?"

"Not that I'm not glad to see you," Asuma said, "But what are you doing here?"

"Well you know… I asked you to take care of these two earlier… but I guess I got a little worried," He said, before blocking an attack aimed at Asuma with a clone.

"Kakashi, it's you…"

"Stop, Kisame," Itachi ordered as Kisame threatened Kakashi's clone. "If you fight him head on, you will suffer unnecessary injuries. Also, if we take too much time, more ninjas will arrive."

"But-"

"Do not forget our purpose. You did not come here to get hurt."

"And what might that purpose be, Itachi?" I asked, glancing towards Asuma as Kakashi's clone disappeared.

"We just came to find something we're looking for."

"And what exactly are you looking for?"

"I won't take as long as Kisame if I do this." He pulled out three shuriken as a distraction before attacking Kakashi with a water jutsu. I leapt back, out of the way of the fight. Kakashi would be able to handle himself. I glanced back at the water as it exploded. "Kakashi! Kurenai!" Asuma yelled.

Asuma and I leapt towards the wave of water, landing beside the two of them.

"Don't let your guard down. Don't forget, he's the man who became an ANBU squad leader at the age of 13," Kakashi said.

"I didn't expect him to be this strong," Asuma said.

"He isn't," I said, tightening my grip on my katana, "he's stronger."

"Sorami is right," Kakashi said. "He hasn't shown his true strength yet."

"I'm impressed that you can use your sharingan so well even though you are not part of the Uchiha clan," Itachi said. "But… your body is not an Uchiha body which the eye needs to work best. I will show you why the clan of the Uchiha was feared and reputed to be unmatched. The sharingan… the bloodline limit's true power." He closed his eyes, reopening them.

"You three! Don't look into his eyes."

I closed my eyes tightly and bit the inside of my cheek, nervously.

"If you see his eyes right now, you're dead. Only a person with sharingan can deal with his technique."

"It's true that if you have sharingan, you can resist this mangekyou sharingan a little. However… you cannot counter this special sharingan eye technique… the illusionary technique, tsukuyomi. Only a person who has the same bloodline limit as me, a sharingan user, can defeat me."

I bit my cheek harder. I wanted to protect Kakashi but I knew I was no use in this fight. I ached to touch him, remind him not to be careless, but I couldn't do that without alerting the two Akatsuki members of our relationship and thus, our weaknesses. I tightened my grip on my katana to prevent myself from reaching toward him. I froze and every muscle tightened when I heard a splash less than a minute later.

"What's wrong, Kakashi? You still want us to keep our eyes closed?" Kurenai asked.

"Not yet… don't open them yet…"

"What happened? You suddenly fell down after he stopped talking."

"Kakashi," I whispered, quietly.

"I'm okay," he whispered back to me.

"Oh? You didn't experience a mental collapse after going through that?" Kisame asked, apparently having appeared beside or near Itachi. "But Itachi… it's dangerous to use those eyes too much."

"Is Sasuke what you're looking for?" Kakashi demanded.

"No. We're after the Fourth Hokage's legacy."

All of us gasped, _Naruto-kun…._

"Are you after the nine-tails inside Naruto? I know that you two aren't the only ones who are moving around. The name of you organization was Akatsuki, was it?"

"Kisame, we're going to take Kakashi-san."

_Secret Koike Technique: Seitoyaiba!_ I felt the heat coming from my katana as I stepped forward. "You will not touch him, Itachi."

"Sorami," Kakashi warned quietly.

"Have the other three disappear," Itachi said.

"Konoha Strong Whirlwind!" A yelled came.

A small smile appeared on my lips. "Gai," I sighed.

"Who are you?"

"Konoha's Noble Blue Beast… Mite Gai!"

"Look at yourself before you speak… perhaps you meant to say dodo."

"Don't underestimate him," Itachi warned.

"Just as I thought… it's Itachi. He hurt Kakashi this much…"

"Don't look into Itachi's eyes, Gai. You're going to fall into his technique."

"I already know that. In the measures I developed to fight Kakashi, I took into consideration how to counter his sharingan. Open your eyes, you three."

"When you fight a Sharingan user, you just don't have to look into their eyes. Keep your eyes on their feet, predict their movement and counter accordingly."

"Now that you mention that, it does seem logical."

"But you're about the only guy who can do that."

I knew the pair had opened their eyes but I left mine closed, focusing on my kenseite to tell where everyone was standing.

"There's a trick you have to learn to grasp enemy's moves from his foot movement alone… But we have no other choice in this emergency. Anyway, get used to it now."

"What should we do?"

"Kurenai, you take Kakashi to a medical squad. Asuma, Sorami, you cover me. Now, until the ANBU reinforcements that I arranged arrive… we will fight them."

"Interesting. You're quite daring."

"Kisame, we're going to stop. We didn't come here to start a war. Unfortunately, fighting any more is nonsense. We're leaving."

"I was just getting excited…" Kisame complained. "Very well."

I felt their chakra disappear and opened my eyes to see them gone. "I'm taking Kakashi to his apartment," I said, taking him from Kurenai.

* * *

The four of us met up again in Kakashi's apartment. I sat on the edge of the bed, sliding my finders through Kakashi's hair softly.

"Based on how they're acting, they haven't found Naruto yet," Gai said.

"About that… isn't something funny? They were already in the village. It's easy to find Naruto in this village," Asuma pointed out. "Itachi also knows Naruto's face."

Gai shushed us.

"Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, stepping into the room. "Why's Kakashi asleep… and why are jonin's gathered here? What happened?!"

"Nothing much happened," Gai said.

I smiled to Sasuke, "Kakashi was being late as usual. We thought we'd surprise him to make up for wasting our time."

"Is it true that _the_ Itachi came back?! And he's after Naruto?!"

"Dammit," I hissed.

"Idiot."

Sasuke took off and I jumped up to follow.

"Sorami, stay here with Kakashi," Gai said.

I nodded and slowly sat back down. I gave the ninja that had walked in an annoyed look. "As a ninja, you should know to pay attention to your surroundings and not speak carelessly."

"I- Sorry."

"Maybe you should go," Kurenai said.

"Uh… yeah." He left quickly. I groaned, leaning my head against the wall behind Kakashi's bed.

"Hey, Ami, you graduated with Itachi, right?" Kurenai asked me.

"Hm? Yeah."

"So how well did you know him?"

"He was one of my first friends here."

"I seem to recall you two being more than just friends," Asuma said.

"We dated for like a year when I was like 16, Asuma. Then he got all distant and we stopped talking. He was always better friends with Akiyo, anyway."

"You still know him well enough to know why he wouldn't recognize Naruto?"

"I stopped by my apartment on the way here," I said, "Naruto left me a note." I pulled it from my pouch, handing it to him, "he's left the village with Jiraya to train. It may be that he had already left."

"Seems possible."

I sighed, glancing at the photos of Kakashi's old team. _Well, Rin, I'm doing my best to take care of him_…

"Heard what happened."

I glanced up and saw Mamoru's form in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hi, Mamoru," Kurenai and Asuma greeted.

"How's he holding up?"

I shrugged, "We don't really know."

"Sorry I wasn't there to help."

I shrugged again.

"I saw Gai take off through the village a few minutes ago… what happened?"

"Sasuke found out his brother was in town and took off after him."

"I hate Itachi."

"Join the club," Asuma said.

"We may have to start making a call list for this club, it's member count has sky rocketed in the last hour," I said.

Mamoru glanced between the two of Kakashi's still form and my own. "We should leave you be."

"That's okay. Really, I-"

"No," Kurenai said, standing. "Mamoru is right. Try and get some rest, Sorami."

I nodded, "I will, thank you."


	13. Chapter 12

After Kakashi was taken to the hospital to be better taken care of, my days passed like clockwork. Wake up at the hospital, sore from having fallen asleep accidently in the chair beside Kakashi's bed, do a small workout in the room doing crunches and push ups and the like, head into the village to help reconstruct buildings that had been destroyed and maybe say hi to a few people, sneak into Kakashi's apartment and steal a book, train for a couple hours, hunt down some food to eat for dinner, head back to the hospital, eat, read aloud (though quietly as I was sure none of the nurses wanted to hear the porn Kakashi openly read and I hid), and then at some point fall asleep from exhaustion. Some of the other jonin visited every now and then. A couple of days I woke up to find a tray of food beside me that someone must have brought in. The nurses had given up trying to kick me out since the first couple times they tried, I'd just snuck back in. This earned me many angry and annoyed looks as it broke hospital rules and, let's be honest, a majority of the nurses were probably hoping they might have a chance with Kakashi and seeing that he was no longer single wasn't something they had looked forward to finding out.

I heard a click of the door opening and sat up quickly. I heard several pops from my back as I did so from having fallen asleep in the cramped position once again.

"In here!"

"Naruto?" I asked. "When did you-" I recognized Tsunade as she walked in and stood, bowing slightly to her, "Lady Tsunade."

She nodded to me before placing a hand over Kakashi's head.

"Ane-chan, why are _you_ here?" Naruto asked.

Gai twitched behind him.

"Aren't I allowed to visit a friend in the hospital, Naruto?"

"Well, yeah… but… uh…"

I smiled at him, "Wouldn't you have visited Sasuke in here, had you been here?"

"Yeah…"

"How pathetic," Tsunade said once Kakashi was awake. "I heard you got beaten by two thugs. And I thought you were a genius."

"I'm sorry."

"All right! Done with Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled. "Now for fuzzy eyebrows."

"Please hurry up and take care of my Lee!" Gai yelled, having been twitching for the whole conversation."

The four of them left the room, Gai and Naruto practically sprinting.

"You look like crap," Kakashi said after the door shut.

"Obviously I love you for your sweet personality," I snorted.

He brushed some hair out of my face. "Sorry."

"No, it's fine. The first thing every girl wants to hear after her lover wakes up for the first time in over a week is how bad she looks." I pulled my mask down.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry."

I smirked, "Tell me I'm pretty and you're forgiven."

He rolled his eyes, "You're beautiful." He pulled his mask down and gently kissed me.

I smiled against his lips.

"You smell like a hospital," He whispered.

"Kakashi, I swear to god, if you don't shut up, I'm going to kill you."

"But how long have you been here?"

I groaned, leaning back into my chair and pulling my mask up. "I hate you, you know."

"No you don't."

"Oh, why is that?"

"If you hated me, you wouldn't smell like a hospital."

The door opened and a nurse alerted us that Kakashi was okay to leave the hospital. Her voice was sweet as she spoke to Kakashi but she gave me a dirty look before leaving. I rolled my eyes. "Come on. I hate hospitals."

He got up and I handed him fresh clothes to change into.

His hand wrapped around mine as we left the hospital. "You look tired, you should get some rest."

I shrugged, "I'm fine. I'll rest later." I reached into my weapons pouch, grabbing his book. "Here."

He took it, opening it and starting to read, "Thanks."

"You better not ever worry me like that again, Kakashi," I said quietly.

"I'll do my best not to. The village is looking better put together."

"A week in a village full of ninja will do that."

"Have you been okay?"

"You always ask me that."

"Because I worry about you. I don't want you to blame yourself for situations that are out of your control."

"You're saying I had no control over the fight with Itachi?"

"I'm saying that you following my orders makes it my responsibility not yours."

I sighed and looked down at the ground.

Kakashi stopped walking, making me stop as well. "Hey, I don't want to have this talk every time someone gets hurt, Ami. You cannot control everything. People get hurt, it's the life of a ninja. We signed up for this, no one forced us, we knew the risks."

"We were _children_, Kakashi. I was barely 10 when I became a genin, hell, you were, what? 5? 6? We didn't know what we wanted."

"But we can quit. I haven't chosen to quit. I've chosen to continue my job even if it puts me at risk. I want you to understand that. I'm _choosing_ to put my life at risk and that is not your responsibility to worry about. Okay?"

I nodded.

"Come on, let's go back to my apartment. You look like you could use some food."

* * *

"Hey, what are all of you doing here?" I asked, stepping into Ichiruka and noticing Kakashi's team. The genin stared at my suspiciously. "Um… okay…"

The genin exchanged glances before Naruto spoke up, "Ane-chan! Let us treat you to some ramen!"

"What?"

"We're um… celebrating…" Sakura said, laughing nervously. "Yeah! We're celebrating that Kakashi-sensei left the hospital!"

I raised a brow at the three of them and turned to Kakashi who just shrugged. "Alright… I guess I'll take a bowl as well…" I took a seat beside Kakashi and just a few seconds later, Kakashi and I each got our bowls. He handed me a pair of chopsticks, breaking his own pair apart. "Thanks."

"Ah! Sasuke-kun! What a coincidence!" A yell came as Asuma's team showed up.

The teams of genin started screaming and fighting as Kakashi and I calmly ate our ramen. "Thank you for the food," Kakashi said. "That was good." He looked at the genin, "Is something wrong?"

"I-it's nothing."

I sighed, "You're genin worry me, Kakashi."

"They're starting to worry me as well," He said quietly.

"Well, I was going to go meet Mamoru and maybe do some training," I said, standing.

"Meet me at my apartment later?"

I smiled and nodded. "I will see you later. Bye, children."

* * *

"Ane-chan!"

I turned seeing Kakashi's genin. "Hey, you three, how was your mission?"

"What's under your mask?!"

"My face."

"Are you dating Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

My eye widened at the question before I quickly smiled, "Why would you ask that?"

"We were… um… we uh…uhhhh…" Naruto started.

"There are rumors! In the village, that's the rumor!" Sakura quickly supplied Naruto with an answer.

"Huh," I said walking away.

* * *

"Can I just once walk into my living room and not see that you've snuck in."

I glanced over the top of the couch to see Kakashi, "Your genin were trying to see your face, weren't they?"

"That's what it would seem. Why do you ask?" He lifted my legs, sitting down on his couch and replacing my legs over his.

"They asked what was under mine."

"They tailed me that whole day."

I laughed, "Oh, I know. Sakura asked me if we were dating. I can only assume she saw us together."

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, at least they're training by tracking you and staying hidden… sort of…"

"This is true."

I pulled my mask down and sat up. He was staring at his Ichi Ichi book again. I maneuvered myself so that I could wrap my eyes around his neck and read along with him, the main guy was in a hospital with a young nurse trying to sleep with him.

"I bet we could try that," I whispered into his ear.

His uncovered eye slowly rose from the page to glance at me.

I removed the book from his hands, slowly sitting up and straddling his hips. I removed his headband and pulled his mask down. I placed one hand on his chest, while my other hand untied my hair, letting it fall around my shoulders in waves. "I have to check you for injuries… Kakashi-kun. Be careful not to move around too much, you could injure yourself more…"

I felt his breathing hitch as I removed his vest. "Ami…"

"Nurse," I corrected in a whisper, before tugging his shirt over his head.

"Nurse…" He reached his arms around me, grabbing onto my hips.

I gentle grabbed his arms, removing them from my waist and holding them together. "I told you not to move unless you want to hurt yourself more… I don't want to have to restrain you…" He let out a breath and swallowed. I kissed the side of his neck, licking his jaw line. "Hmm… your pulse seems faster than it should be than it should be…" I kissed down his chest softly, "Your muscles seem quite tense as well…"

"Maybe you should… check the rest of my body…nurse."

My fingers curled around the top of his pants, pulling down. "I _should_ complete my examination of your upper half… but your lower half does seem to need attention…" I felt him grab my butt, pulling me closer to his chest. "Kakashi-kun, I thought I told you to stay still." I created a shadow clone behind him that held his hands. I moved my hips against his slowly before moving off of him and onto the floor. I slowly slid my hands up his thighs and onto his hips before bringing them back down along with his under wear. I kissed each of his thighs gently before slowly standing. "I think I know what's wrong… and I know just the cure… Kakashi-kun."

His eyes, which had slid closed at some point, opened and he stared at me. I slowly unzipped my vest and unwrapped the bandages around my chest, leaving my top half bare. I carefully, inch by inch pulled my tight shorts off, sliding them all the way to the floor before stepping out of them. "I'm afraid… the treatment takes a lot of work though… I'm just not quite sure I want to do it just now." My hand brushed against his stomach.

He was panting now, "Sor-Nurse…"

"You'll have to ask me _very_ nicely."

"Please… I need the… treatment. God, please."

I held in a moan and closed my eyes. Kakashi didn't beg… until now.

I knelt over Kakashi and leaned towards him, my lips brushing against his ear, "Are you ready for your treatment… Kakashi-kun?"

He groaned quietly, "Yes…"

I kissed him hungrily, "Good."

* * *

So honestly, I suck at righting any sort of smut like every attempt I make is just sad and pathetic so I wasn't going to put you threw that. Anyway, thanks for all the new favorites and follows! I'm up in the double digits in both now! Yeah! BUt you know… those reviews are still sorta sad… but like i said last chapter, I've given up hope for those.

Hope y'all are still enjoying the story. If not, please don't tell me because ignorance is bliss! (but really, actually please tell me so I can try and fix that for you)


	14. Chapter 13

I could tell it was light out, even with my eyes closed still. I felt a light touch between my shoulder blades and the warmth of another body curled around my own. I smiled, "Morning."

"Morning," Kakashi whispered. "This tattoo is new."

"Mhm," I hummed. "I got it while you were training Sasuke. It's the Koike clan's symbol."

He gently kissed it before wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

"How long have you been up?" I asked knowing he was usually like the living dead in the morning. For him to be even at this level of awareness he had to have been up for at least an hour.

"I don't know… a while," He mumbled into my neck.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

He kissed my neck where it met my shoulder. "You looked happy… I like seeing you sleep." I rolled slightly so that I could look back at him and he pulled himself up a bit to rest on one arm. He ran his fingers through my bangs, "Do you want coffee or tea?"

"No, I just want to lay here…"

He kissed me softly.

I closed my eyes and sighed, happily.

A knock on Kakashi's front door echoed through the apartment. Kakashi sighed and gently removed me from his arms. I opened my eyes as he crawled off the bed and watched him pull on some clothes and a mask before going to the door.

I sighed, moving out of the bed and grabbing one of Kakashi's shirts. It fell to the middle of my thighs. I sighed, running a hand through my hair as I headed towards Kakashi's kitchen.

"Awh, uh, S-Sorami-chan…"

I glanced over to see Kakashi and Iruka were standing in his living room. I quickly reached my hand up, covering my face. I blushed, having assumed Kakashi wouldn't have let whoever was at the door in. I laughed nervously, "Eheh… hi, Iruka. What are you doing here?"

"I… um… needed to talk to Kakashi…"

I nodded. "Um… well, I'm going to go put on some pants… and a mask…" I said before quickly walking back into Kakashi's room and doing just what I said. I walked back out and past Kakashi and Iruka in the living room. I poured myself a cup of tea before making one for Kakashi as well, I brought it out to him. "Iruka, would you like some tea?"

"Uh.. no… thanks."

"I'll be reading in your room," I told Kakashi.

"Ahhhhh… Sorami, the hokage wanted to see you actually," Iruka said.

"Oh… I guess I'll head over there then." I kissed Kakashi on the cheek and headed out towards the Hokage Tower. It was pretty quiet in town, not that that was surprising for an early Sunday morning but it was a drastic change from the nightlife of the village which had probably stayed loud and bright and busy until the night became morning. With the induction of a new hokage, the city was celebrating and I silently thanked the Kamis that I hadn't joined them or I would be nursing quite a hangover.

I entered the tower and slowly climbed the stairs until I reached the hokage's floor. I knocked on the door and heard a sigh before being ushered in.

I bowed low after stepping into the office. "You summoned me, Lady Hokage?"

"Yeah. I have a mission for you," She said handing me a scroll. "There's been a series of killings in the Land of Tea. The lord of the village believes that it may be a rogue ninja."

I took the scroll from her.

"Your mission is to find out who is doing these killings and why. Bring him back here for questioning if possible. If not, kill him."

I nodded, tucking the scroll into a back pocket of my pants, planning to read it once I got back to my apartment. "When do I leave?"

"As soon as possible. You're dismissed."

I nodded and bowed again, "Hai, thank you, Lady Hokage."

* * *

I'd been running for a few hours already. After leaving the hokage tower, I headed back to my apartment to collect some weapons and scrolls, then said a quick goodbye (that didn't end up being as quick as I'm sure the hokage would have preferred), and then headed out the gates. I slowed to a walk. The Land of Tea was fairly close to Konoha, only a day's run away, and I wasn't expected until the next day so there was no need to rush myself. Even if I only walked the rest of the way, I would make it just after nightfall.

I stretched my arms over my head, loosening them up since they were getting stiff. I had forgotten how boring solo missions could get. I had spent the last three months preparing for the chunin exams and as such had hardly left the village which meant no missions. I guess I could imagine the chunin exam itself _was _my mission. I definitely got paid well enough for it. I sighed and pulled out the Kakashi's book, reading it in the silence. A slight smile rested on my lips behind my mask at the thought of how Kakashi would react when he reached for his book only to find that it was nowhere near him. I sped up again. There was still no reason to rush, but at least if I got there early I could work on the mission rather than just read.

* * *

I bowed and greeted the lord, "Lord Yukio."

"Oh, you must be the ninja the hokage sent!"

He was a big man. Both in height and… well weight. He had wrinkles around his mouth from smiling a lot and his brown, mousey hair was thinning and speckled with grey. He seemed like a good man though, and a happy one. "Yes."

"You're early," He said with a smile.

"My apologies, Lord Yukio. I wished to get to work on the mission as soon as possible. I hope I have not disturbed you."

"Not at all! It's good to see young Kunoichi like yourself eager to do good! Can I offer you some food? Or drink?"

"Uh… no thank you."

"Very well! Let us get down to business then!" He stood, pulling out a scroll and spreading it on the table. There was a map of the small town on it. "There have been five bodies found already, two more people are still missing, we think they are related to this. The circles," He pointed to seven different colored circles, "Are where the women were last seen. The X's," He gestured to the five X's that color paired up with five of the circles, "are where the bodies were found…"

"You said women? Is it only women?"

"Yes."

"My mission stated that there were no signs of trauma or stress that would insinuate violence or even an attempt to fight back…"

"Yes, once the bodies appear, the deaths look to be suicide. Three of the girls appear to have drowned themselves, another seems to have sliced her own wrists, and another hung herself. Normally, we wouldn't think much of it, except that… This many suicides in a short amount of time…"

"It looks suspicious. I would agree."

"Not to mention, all of the girls had a single deep cut on some part of their body."

I bit my lip and pushed my bangs behind my ear. "My guess would be black market. Selling organs for money. Do these girls have anything in common?"

"They're all petite girls. Long hair, usually of a darker color. That's it really. Except that all the girls are said to have been acting strangely before their death."

I nodded. "When did these killings start?"

"About two weeks ago."

"Do you know the dates of when they went missing versus when they were found?"

He nodded and handed me another scroll.

"I'll look over this information once I get a room at an inn and see what information I can find out. Tomorrow I'll start searching for anything that seems odd."

"Very well." He handed me the map, "Take this as well. And we have already booked a room for you to stay in. One of my guards will show you the way. If there is anything else you need, let us know."

"I will. Thank you, Lord Yukio." I bowed to him before leaving.

"Hey, Shin! Will you show Motowa-san to the inn?" The lord asked one of the guards outside his door.

The guard nodded. "Follow me."

"Goodbye, Motowa-san!" Yukio said after me, smiling and waving happily. It was actually rather comical how happy and excited he was compared to his serious and emotionless guards.

I followed after Shin into the town and into the inn I would be staying at.

* * *

I walked through the village, taking in the local people and looking for anyone suspicious. The town seemed pretty similar to the main area of Konoha, minus all the weapons shops.

_Perhaps I could use myself as bait… I fit the description at least. _I glanced around me at the other women in the village. _Most of them fit the description too though… _I felt a slight pressure against me and then heard a thud. I looked down, realizing I'd run into someone. "Oh! Uh, my apologies," I laughed nervously and offered my hand.

The girl took it, standing and brushing herself off. "Don't worry about it. It was my fault." She looked up at me and my eyes widened.

"Kimiko?!"

She smiled, "Sorami!" She hugged me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a mission. I forgot you were staying here right now."

"Mamoru told you?"

"Yeah."

"How is he?"

"He's good, his usual self."

She let her hand rest on my forearm, "How are you?" Kimiko was lucky enough to have not inherited her clan's kekkei genkai. I say lucky because, while useful, it also came at a price. Constantly seeing a person's every memory with every single brush of skin could leave its mark.

"I'm doing well. How about you?"

She smiled, albeit a bit weakly, but still a smile. "I'm doing better. I think the time away has been good for me."

I started walking with her, "Mamoru said that you didn't know if you would be coming back."

She shrugged, "I'm sure I will eventually. I just don't know if I can just yet. You of all people know how close Akiyo and I were."

I nodded. I wanted to tell her how much Akiyo loved her. I wanted to tell her that the ring was in his vest pocket and he was going to propose to her as soon as we returned… only _he_ hadn't returned. I knew telling Kimiko these things wouldn't help her so I just nodded.

She adjusted her shopping bags in her arms and I grabbed them from her before she could protest.

"Come on, I'll walk you home."

"How long will you be here?"

"A few days probably. Maybe a week tops."

"Stay with me."

"What?"

She smiled, "Stay with me. It'll be like old times. I dread to know what kind of dump Yukio hooked you up with."

"It's not a total dump…" I murmured.

"Please, Ami. I want to hear about how people are, how the village is."

I sighed, "Okay."

"So what's the latest gossip in Konoha?"

I blushed, knowing _exactly_ what the latest gossip was. "Uh… um.." I coughed.

Kimiko looked at me, worriedly before a smile grew on her face, "Oh my Kami, it involves you! What did you do?"

I frowned, "Why do you assume I did something?"

"Well… you were on a team that tended to uh… what's the word… cause more trouble than good."

"_I_ was not the cause of that. Look at your brother. It's not my fault he had to hit on every client we had."

"Stop getting away from the subject. What happened?"

I groaned and pushed the palm of my hand into my forehead, "I'm kinda… dating… someone…"

"Who?!"

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye.

"Kakashi?! You're dating Kakashi?!"

I nodded.

"Oh my Kami! If Akiyo were here…!"

"Yeah, I know, he'd die laughing."

She laughed, "No, you don't understand…" She doubled over in laughter.

"What? Am I… missing something?"

She stood again, out of breath from the laughter. "All the jonin had bets going!"

"They _what_?!"

She nodded, "They all had bets on how and when you two would finally hook up."

"Seriously?"

"You don't know how many times Mamoru and Akiyo tried to bribe me to help one of them win. Rules said no interfering though." She laughed again, "When did it happen?"

"Uhm… two months ago about."

"Gai lost, if I remember correctly, so did Kurenai. I think that means Iruka lost as well…"

"Iruka?!" I yelled, "_Iruka_ was in on the betting?!"

She nodded, "He'll be so disappointed, too. He was certain it would be another year. But yeah, I think that means Asuma and Mamoru won. Actually… I think Genma won."

"Kami, I hate all of my friends."

"Have Asuma and Kurenai hooked up yet?"

"Not openly." We reached her house and she ushered me in, having me set the groceries on the kitchen table.

"Now that we're alone, what's you mission?"

"You heard about the murders?"

She shook her head. "They're usually pretty quiet about stuff like that here, don't want civilians panicking. What's going on with them?"

I sighed, "I guess there's been a string of suicides. The number of them though, points to murder. I'm thinking black market organs."

"Who would do that?" She asked, sadly.

I shrugged, "Someone who knows how to manipulate people well. Most likely someone who hangs out a lot after dark in sketchier areas. I'd be willing to bet they live around here as well but are comfortable in their alibi."

"Why do you say that?"

"It's been 5 or 7 girls over two weeks. Why would a killer just keep coming back unless they have a set persona here? And it's someone who can convince these girls to kill themselves since there's no sign of struggle."

"You don't think it's genjutsu, do you?"

I froze and looked at her. "I hadn't thought of that… but it would make perfect sense… Are there any people here with shinobi training of any kind? Even just teachings from parents?"

"Uhm… I mean all Yukio's guards have training but it's mostly in taijutsu. There's a family down the road, their clan specialized in genjutsu but as far as I know none of them had any real training. There's a few retired shinobi here as well…"

I stood quickly. "I need information on these people. I have to go see Lord Yukio."

* * *

Woo! Longest chapter yet! Hope ya'll enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 14

Kimiko had fallen asleep on the couch just after nightfall. After carrying her into the room I assumed was hers, I went back into the living room to study the scrolls I'd been given. I had made a list of everyone with any shinobi affiliation and was slowly crossing off anyone that wouldn't fit the profile. I silently thanked my ANBU training in profiling.

Most of the retired shinobi could be crossed off the list. Most left Konoha to get away from the fighting and to live a calm life. Most also had no motive, no need for money, no hatred of anyone. A few people were crossed off because they had arrived soon before the killings began and it would be too suspicious, anyone smart enough to plan it like this wouldn't draw attention to themselves just after showing up. It had to be someone who people knew around town, who people wouldn't expect it from. The family Kimiko told me about was out since I walked by their house on my way back and their chakra levels were basically nonexistent.

I leaned back in my chair. There were nine people left on my lift of the 28 I had originally. Six of them were guards for Yukio, the other three were retired shinobi. I yawned and looked at the clock. It was nearly one in the morning. I sighed, removing the rubber band from my hair and running my hand through it. I frowned looking at the couch. A small nap wouldn't hurt. I sighed, I should actually sleep. I was rushing to finish this mission so I could get back to Kakashi but I was going to end up doing a sloppy job. It was still an A rank mission, not getting proper rest could end up with me dead. I made my way over to the couch, collapsing onto it and tugging the blanket that rested over the top over my body.

* * *

_It was quieter in the snowy field than usual. As our group started to dwindle, so had the carefree feeling we all shared. We still goofed off, we still joked and played, but it was always tense. We were ready to run at the smallest noise. After Eko was killed, Miyuki and Takeshi had followed quickly. Only five of us were left now. Akiyo had stopped training near us in fear that if something happened he wouldn't have the energy to run. Instead he joked around with Yuna and I. Kira and Tenshi seemed to grow closer, probably fearing that they could lose each other at any moment. The rebellion was getting worse. People were fleeing, even those not being hunted, and anyone who fled was killed. We all wondered why other countries didn't try to help us but no one dared to ask. Kira and Tenshi tried to keep things normal, being the surrogate parents of our small group, they tried to make sure we got some semblance of a childhood. _

_ "How are your lessons going, Sorami?"_

_ I glanced up at Kira. "They are well, Kira. However, mother believes that my hair should remain long but I wish to cut it for it becomes tangled very easily. Mother says that my manners are improving, though."_

_ I knew that none of them completely approved of my life style. My mom was one of the few rich people left in the village that insisted on the old ways. In her mind, I would be molded into the perfect wife: polite, quiet, proper, beautiful. I silently found it funny to think that Akiyo was my betrothed and even he hated the lessons I had to go through. He assured me that when we were married he did not want me following the ridiculous amount of rules my mother made me follow._

_ There was a twig snap and the five of us all immediately looked in that direction. "Who's there?!" Tenshi demanded. There was no response and he drew a kunai, "I said, who's there?!"_

_ A ninja stepped out and sighed, "You're just kids… where are your parents?"_

_ None of us answered. Tenshi ushered us behind him, holding his kunai up._

_ "Hey, I'm not going to hurt any of you. I'm here to help. My name's Ryo. What're your guys' names?"_

_ "How do we know we can trust you?" Tenshi demanded._

_ "Have faith. I've been helping get people out of here and to refugee centers in other villages."_

_ "You can protect us?" Yuna asked._

_ "Yes. Let me help you leave this place."_

_ We all glanced around, debating whether or not to trust him._

_ "I'm staying," Akiyo said. _

_I glanced up at him. "If Akiyo is staying, I am as well."_

_Kira and Tenshi looked at each other before Kira turned to Yuna. "Go, Yuna. Go and be safe." _

_"But… I don't want to go without you all…"_

_A few yells echoed through the trees._

_"Little one, if you wish to escape, we must leave now. Rebels are on their way," Ryo said._

_She glanced back at us and hugged me tightly. A few tears leaked from each of our eyes. "Don't forget me, Sorami."_

_"I won't. Do not forget me either."_

_She gave us one last glance before running off with the ninja._

_The next day we found her body next to Ryo's just a mile away from the village gates._

I sat up, having heard a loud noise. I looked around the room. Everything looked the same as it did before. The clock showed that it was almost five in the morning. I got up, grabbing a kunai from my weapons pouch. I slowly walked to the window and peaked out. Smoke was rising from a building up into the sky. I tightened my mask and pulled my hair up. I slipped out the door and ran down the streets toward the smoke.

My eyes widened when I saw the source and I ducked back into an alley. The inn I had been staying at was now a blazing inferno. The room I'd stayed in that looked out over the street was nearly nonexistent, the window shattered and the beams of wood already fallen. It was obvious that was where the fire began. Which meant that I may have a lead and the killer obviously did not want to be found. I checked around me, looking for anyone before running back to Kimiko's house. I opened the scroll with my list of subjects. Whoever the killer was, he knew I was looking into him and the only people that knew about this mission _and_ that I took some scrolls, were Yukio's guards. I crossed off the three retired shinobi's from my list and pulled out the backgrounds of the six guards. Two of them had the day off, so it wouldn't be one of them. That left the two guards at the main door, and the two at Yukio's office door.

I needed to see one of the bodies. If it was a genjutsu, there could still be a trace of the killer's chakra and using my kekkei genkai, I could easily absorb it and use it to sense who's it was. I couldn't do that though, without talking to Yukio, which could prove dangerous. I would have to break into the hospital. I glanced up at the clock. It was almost six by now. The hospital would be getting busy as non-emergency staff went to work. I would have to wait until that night when there would be fewer people. Until then, I had to stay hidden.

* * *

I was glad that my nearly daily breaking and entering of Kakashi's house had taught me how to sneak into places. I followed the signs to the morgue. There were almost no doctors or nurses or anyone in the hospital and I made it to the morgue in the basement with only one close call.

I carefully slid the door open and stepped into the room. I scanned the shelves for the name of one of the murdered girls for several minutes before voices echoed outside. I slid behind the shelf as the door opened.

There was a sigh, "Put her down on the table. We'll get the doctor to do an autopsy. Where was this one found?"

"River again. We're guessing she drowned like the others."

The voices quieted and I heard the door close. I peaked out from around the shelf and saw that the room was empty again. I walked up to the examining table where a girl laid. I frowned. She probably wasn't older than 17. I placed my hand over her forehead, activating my kenseite. I felt a chakra that didn't belong to her and absorbed it quickly before sneaking back out into the hallway.

I made my way back to the main floor and out the window I had snuck in through before running back to Kimiko's house. It was quiet when I got there. I looked around the room. Kimiko had still been awake when I left and I hadn't been gone more than an hour and a half. "Kimiko?" I called. I walked down the hall and peaked into her bedroom but didn't see her. "Kimiko?!" I called a little louder. I heard a noise from the bathroom down the hall and ran towards it. The door was locked and I slammed my fist against it. "Kimiko! Kimiko open the door!" She didn't answer but I could hear sobbing. I grabbed a senbon from my weapons pouch and used it to pick the lock. I ran inside and saw Kimiko on the floor crying. "Hey, hey, Kimiko. What's wrong? What's happened?"

She didn't answer, just curled around herself more.

I slowly walked towards her, sitting beside her, "Kimiko…" I saw red. Her sleeves and pants were stained with it. My eyes widened. "Kimiko, what happened?!" I saw one of my kunai beside her on the ground. "Fuck. Kimiko, Kimiko, come on. Come on, keep it together. Hey, hey, I'm going to fix this. It's okay. This isn't you." I pulled her to me, tearing off strips of material from my shorts and wrapping them around her wrists that were still pouring blood. I let my hand hover above her wrists. I didn't have a lot of knowledge of medical ninjutsu, but I had enough to do basic healing and hopefully stop the bleeding.

"He's gone. He's gone. He was here, but now he's gone. He left me again."

I bit the inside of my cheek as I activated my kenseite again. I recognized the foreign chakra in her as the same that I found in the girl. I absorbed more of it from her, before pushing some of my own chakra into her and releasing her from the genjutsu. Her crying slowed as she was brought back to reality but then, upon seeing the blood everywhere, she started panicking.

"Oh my Kami… Oh my Kami…. I… I … what is…"

I quickly leaned her against the wall and kneeled in front of her. "Breathe. You're okay, Kimiko. Just look at me. Look at me and breathe. I'll take care of this. I'll take care of you. You're going to be okay. It was a genjutsu. None of it was real."

"S-Sorami…"

I pulled her to me and hugged her tightly, waiting for her to hug me back slowly. "I need to get you to the hospital."

"But… you needed to stay hidden…"

"Kimiko, you almost died. I'm not going to let that happen. As soon as you're fixed up, I'll figure out who did this to you." I picked her up and took off towards the hospital.

She was rushed into the ER when we reached the hospital and I sat in the waiting room. I let my head rest in my hands as I waited. _Sorry, Akiyo. I shouldn't have let her get hurt._

"She's going to be fine."

I looked up at the doctor.

"You did a good job for just quickly healing her. We've given her more blood. Now she just needs rest."

"Can I go see her?"

He nodded, "I'll show you where she is."

I quietly followed behind him until we reached her room. I stepped in and she was still awake.

"Sorami… thank you… for saving me."

I looked down, "Don't thank me yet, Kimiko. I still need something from you."

"What?"

"Did you see any of Yukio's guards today?" I asked, taking the seat next to her.

"I… don't know…"

"What's the last thing you remember of reality?"

"I… um… I was out getting more groceries…"

"Did anyone say anything to you or looks suspicious?"

"No… well, I accidently ran into someone but that was it…"

"Do you know who it was?"

She shook her head.

I pulled out the four scrolls I still had about the guards I suspected. I showed her all of their pictures. "Any of these look familiar?"

"I think… I think it was him… Shin…"

I nodded. "Thank you." I stood to leave.

"Wait… stay. Please."

I sighed, nodding. There was not much I could do tonight and it was almost 2 in the morning. I needed sleep if I was going to deal with Shin the next day.

* * *

I snuck into Yukio's office through the window.

"What, Sora-"

I put my hand over his mouth. "Lord Yukio, I need you to be quiet. I suspect one of your guards and he cannot be alerted to my presence." I removed my hand from his mouth before bowing.

"I was told you were dead."

"Yeah, someone wanted me gone."

"We sent word to Konoha…"

I frowned. That meant the hokage probably thought I was dead and would be alerting my loved ones. "Don't worry about that right now. Call Shin in." I slid behind the door.

"Shin… come in here!"

The door opened and closed as Shin stepped inside. "Yes, Lord Yukio?"

I stepped up behind him, hitting a pressure point in his neck, making him fall unconscious. I ignored Yukio's gasp and panic behind his desk as I placed my hand on Shin's neck, feeling for his chakra. It matched what I had found in Kimiko and the girl. I grabbed a set of chakra cuffs from my belt, attaching them to him. "Lord Yukio, you may want to look into getting a knew guard. Shin here, seems to be the killer."

"Wha-"

"He used genjutsu to make the girls kill themselves that took their organs after they died. With my kekkei genkai I was able to trace the chakra in the girl's systems and match it up." I pulled Shin's body over my shoulder. "I'll be taking him back to Konoha now."

"I… I… thank… you. Thank you. For your service."

I nodded. "Goodbye, Lord Yukio." I bowed slightly, before walking towards the hospital. I dropped Shin in the waiting room, making sure he was still unconscious, and headed to Kimiko's room. "Kimiko?"

She looked over at me, "Sorami…"

"I'm heading to Konoha. I thought I should say goodbye."

She nodded, "Yeah… come back and visit if you get time off. I miss hearing about the village."

I nodded, "I will."

"And Sorami… thank you. You saved my life…"

I eyed her, taking in how pale she looked since she still didn't have all of her blood back, and the angry red cuts down her wrists. I nodded, "I wish I had been there earlier."

"It's okay. Look after Mamoru for me, okay?"

"I will. Goodbye, Kimiko."

"Goodbye, Sorami."


	16. Chapter 15

I had gotten back to Konoha two days before and cleared up the whole thinking I was dead situation. I had been hiding in my apartment ever since. It had been raining since I got back which was pretty unusual for Konoha. The apartment felt empty and cold. Even when I wrapped myself up in blankets it was just too cold for me. And quiet. The only sounds in the house were of the raindrops and my breath, maybe the rare whistle of the teapot.

I glanced at the photo of Akiyo and I on the coffee table. I slowly stood and walked down the hall. I hesitated outside Akiyo's door. I hadn't opened it since he died. I took a breath and slowly pushed it open. My throat seemed to close and I felt like I had been punched in the gut. Everything was as he left it. Even a pile of dirty clothes in the corner. A couple things from Yukigakure sat on his dresser. The room smelt like him. Of water and crisp apples and woodsy. I walked over to the bed and collapsed onto it. I pulled the covers up over my head and curled into a ball. I breathed in his sent until I couldn't smell it any more. I peaked my eyes out of the bed and saw a picture of him and Kimiko as well as one of us as children on his bedside table. I stood slowly again and walked out of the room, I pulled on my shoes and walked towards the memorial stone.

* * *

Mud was soaking my shoes and pants.

_"Sorami! Look out!"_

My hair stuck to my face, my mask soaking up the water and making me inhale water with every breath.

_"No, Akiyo!" Blood splattered everywhere, dripping on my face._

It was chilly, not the warm rain that Konoha usually had but a cold, pelting rain.

_Laughter. Evil, deep laughter._

I sat on the muddy ground, my back against the stone. The headband had been removed from my katana and I held it in my hands. My gloves that showed my allegiance to Konoha had been left at the apartment. Tears ran down my face, blending in with the raindrops. I pulled my knees to my chest, wrapping my arms arounf them.

_"I'm sorry… Sorami-hime…"_

I let my head fall back as my exhaustion hit me. My heart ached, feeling like someone was squeezing it.

_"Akiyo, please!"_

Footsteps approached me and I glanced up just a bit to see Kakashi. He slid an arm under my knees and another around my shoulders, picking me up. I leaned my head against his chest as he carried me towards his apartment.

"How did you know…?" I asked quietly after we had reached his house. He had wrapped a blanket around me and set me on the couch, starting to boil some water for tea for us both.

"It's a year today. Where else would you be?" He said, equally quiet. He set the cup of tea in front of me and I quietly sipped it.

"Will it ever get better?" I asked, playing with the headband in my hands.

He took a seat next to me on the couch, "It won't leave. But you learn to live with it. You adjust and develop a tolerance for it." He kissed my forehead, gently. "You'll be okay. He would be so proud of you."

I set me tea down and looked up at him. I carefully grabbed his hand, bringing it to my lips. "Please… Kakashi, help me to forget. Please, I need to forget."

He let the hand I held open and rest against my cheek. "You're sure?"

I nodded.

He seemed to nod to himself, pulling his mask down and then my own.

* * *

I laid on my side, Kakashi behind me with his arm across my waist. His other hand gently ran through my hair as I stared out the window, watching the raindrops race each other down the glass.

"Move in with me?"

I almost thought I hadn't heard it for a moment until he continued.

"I don't like you being alone in that apartment. It's too big for just you. It's lonely." He kissed the back of my shoulder. "Please?"

I nodded.

He pulled me closer to him. "I love you."

I froze for a moment. It was the first time he had said it. I'd said it to him once or twice before but it was always met with a "me too" or an "I know". The words wouldn't mean much to someone else, but he was known for not saying them. All ninjas held their feelings and emotions back. Kakashi did even more than most. I knew it was hard for him to say those words, even if he meant it. "I love you too, Kakashi."

* * *

"How's Kimiko?"

I glanced up at Kakashi as he poured me a cup of tea. "How did you know I saw Kimiko?"

"She sent a letter to Mamoru. Told him a little about you mission."

"And Mamoru told you?"

He shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "She's okay. Seems happy if you ignore what happened when she was under the genjutsu. How are your genin?"

Kakashi didn't answer at first.

"Kakashi…?" I felt myself tensing, preparing for the worst. "What happened to Naruto?!"

"Nothing happened to Naruto… it's Sasuke…"

"What about Sasuke?"

Again, Kakashi didn't answer. He leaned against the counter and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

I carefully stood and walked over to him. "Kakashi, don't keep everything. Talk to me. Let me in. Let me help."

He sighed, "I'm worried Sasuke plans on leaving the village."

I looked down, "He wants to go to Orochimaru, then?"

Kakashi nodded. "He's been picking fights. He tried to fight Naruto on the rooftop of the hospital a few days ago… They would have killed each other if I hadn't intervened."

"It will be okay, Kakashi. He's just not thinking rationally. I'm sure everything that happened with Itachi just made him angrier. He's a teenager. They do stupid things." I was lying through my teeth and Kakashi knew it. Sasuke was more than just an angsty teenage boy. He was an Uchiha, he was powerful enough to get what he wanted. The ends, to him, justified the means… even if the means were betraying his own village. I wanted to scream, too, about him almost killing Naruto, the boy who was a brother to me, but I couldn't. I needed to support Kakashi. After all of the things he had helped me deal with, _still_ helped me deal with, he deserved to have someone else listen to him and try and help him. "If he leaves," I said, "it isn't your fault."

His hand rested on my hips and he leaned his head down, resting his forehead against mine. "Thank you."

"Now," I said, standing straighter, "Make me some breakfast, Hatake."

He pouted but walked to the fridge, grabbed some eggs.

I smiled, bringing the tea to my mouth.

"Hey! Sorami! I know you're in there!" Someone slammed their fist on Kakashi's door. Kakashi looked over at me with a raised brow.

"What? Don't look at me. This isn't my-"

"Hey! Stop fucking and open the door!"

My face turned bright red.

"Please answer the door before the entire village knows."

I quickly opened the door to see Mamoru. He smiled brightly, "Morning!"

"I hate you." I stepped away from the door, letting Mamoru come in.

"Who is it?" Kakashi called.

"Who do you think?" I walked into the kitchen, Mamoru trailing behind me.

Kakashi eyed him, "Mamoru."

"Mmm eggs," He said, grabbing some off the plate and eating them.

I groaned, "Seriously, Mamoru. Do you have to eat everything you see?"

"Yes."

"Why did you need Sorami so badly?" Kakashi asked him.

"Oh I was looking for you, too. I just thought you would answer quicker if I called for her. Anyway, we want to go out tonight. Asuma, Kurenai, and I and we want you guys to come with us."

"I would worry about you becoming a third wheel," I said, "but I'm sure you'll find plenty of partners. Is Gai not going?"

He shrugged, "Gai is pretty messed up over the whole Lee thing. I think they're spending a lot of time together."

"How is Lee?"

"Probably not going to be a ninja again."

I frowned before looking over at Kakashi, "Well… do you want to go?"

He just stared at me.

"Come on, Kakashi. It'll be good for us. I know I could use the fun."

He sighed.

I walked towards him and stood on my tiptoes, "I'll do something special tonight…" I whispered.

I felt him tense up. "Okay. Okay, we'll be there," he said.

"Great!" Mamoru said. He grabbed a piece of toast and took a bite of it.

"Hey!" I yelled, "Would you stop eating all of our food?!"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm gotta go train anyway," He headed towards the door. "Oh, Kimiko says thanks again, by the way."

I rolled my eyes. That was his way of thanking me, by saying someone else was. _Mamoru_ didn't thank people. "Bye, Mamoru."

The door shut behind him.

"So what are you going to do for me tonight?" Kakashi asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Can I please at least eat some eggs before we start discussing sex?"


	17. Chapter 16

"Kakashi! You better be ready by the time I'm out of here!"

There was no response.

"Kakashi," I warned, loudly.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had white, lace matching underwear and bra on. Kakashi's favorite story in Ichi Ichi was of an innocent little girl who turned out to be… well… not so innocent. I intended to play that role as soon as we got home from the bar. I let my hair stay down in waves, and did my makeup in a smokey look. I tugged on the tight black dress I planned on wearing and looked at myself in the mirror.

"Kakashi! You better be ready in the next five seconds!" I yelled again.

I smiled at myself in the mirror, approving of how I looked.

"Kakashi!" I yelled.

"I'm uh… almost ready!" He yelled from his room.

I rolled my eyes. "Well hurry up. We're already a half hour late." I adjusted my mask on my face. I'd put on a mask that only covered my face rather than my whole neck and shoulders too.

Kakashi finally walked out of his room. He stopped in the hallway, staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little self conscious. I pulled my hair in front of my face a little more and suddenly, Kakashi's hands were on my cheeks and he was pulling me into a hard kiss. His tongue teased mine and it felt like my lips were being bruised by his. I was surprised to realize that I didn't even mind that.

He pulled away for a moment. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "We um… we should get going…"

He nodded and we walked outside. His arm circled around my waist, holding me tight to him.

"Afraid I'm going to run away?"

"Afraid someone might try and take you…" He said, kissing my neck.

I blushed even redder. Kakashi usually wasn't one to be so… public. A few stray villagers gave us weird looks as we walked to the bar. It seemed that the others had given up waiting and gone inside so Kakashi and I just headed in. We soon spotted them at a table in the corner.

"Ayyy! Kakashi! Sorami!" Mamoru yelled, waving us over.

"Hey Mamoru," I greeted.

"Hey, guys," Kakashi said.

"Damn, Sorami… you uh… you look good," Mamoru said.

Asuma nodded and even Kurenai had to agree. I blushed.

We sat down next to Mamoru and they poured us a couple shots of sake. I swallowed mine down quickly. With how Kakashi was asking, I was going to need the lack of reservations… _or maybe I need to have more reservations… Kakashi seems to be lacking enough self control for the both of us…_ I grabbed another shot, throwing it back, _well, too late for that, now._

"Well, hello there," Mamoru said from beside me.

I followed his eyes to a girl standing at the bar with bright red hair. He threw a smirk to all of us, "Well, it looks like my presence is needed elsewhere."

Kurenai rolled her eyes and Asuma and Kakashi laughed. Kakashi and I got up, letting Mamoru out.

"Hey!" I yelled as he started to walk away. "Be safe! Use a condom!"

"Why?!" He shouted back, "You don't!"

"Wha-! _Once! _That only happened once!"

Asuma and Kurenai were bent over laughing, even Kakashi had a stupid smile on his face.

I pouted, "Why do you all bully me so?"

Kakashi grabbed my hand, "Come on, let's dance."

I frowned, "Fine."

He pulled me to the dance floor via my hand. He pulled me close against him, moving his hips with mine. His hands rested on my lower back and mine wrapped around his neck. He rested his head near mine, his masked lips pressing against my neck. In my drunken state, the feeling was amplified. The cloth of his mask, soft as silk, the light tough of his lips sent chills down my back. Even just the feeling of his hands on my back sent my stomach on a rollercoaster. I pushed into him more trying to get closer, which probably wasn't physically possible, but I would try.

I gasped as I felt his hands on my butt and looked up at him. I could tell he was smirking under his mask. There was a light blush on his face from the alcohol, but Kakashi was always in control even after a few drinks. His hands pressed against my butt, forcing my hips harder into his. I held in a groan, pressing my chest against his. I raised myself up on tiptoes. "If you keep this up, I won't be able to hold out for your surprise when we get home," I whispered in his ear. I smirked feeling his grip tighten.

He slowly moved his hands back up to my lower back, before pulling me back to the table. Apparently a few other ninja were out that night as Anko and Genma were sitting at the table talking to Kurenai and Asuma.

"Hey, you two!" Anko greeted.

"Well, Sorami… it's… wonderful seeing you here," Genma said.

Kakashi wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me tightly, and nodded to her.

I smiled, "Hi, guys." I poured a couple more shots for Kakashi, handing him his and drinking my own.

Anko eyed me, "How many shots have you taken now?"

"Um…" I looked at the glass, "I think this is my… fifth?"

"Sixth," Kakashi corrected.

Anko smirked, "I bet I can out do that."

I smirked back, "Is that a challenge?"

"You bet! Yo, bartender! Two more bottles over here now!" She yelled towards the bar.

Soon we each had our own bottles and were sitting across from each other.

"Uhh… maybe this _isn't_ a good idea, Ami?" Kakashi said, rubbing the back of his neck.

I glared at him, "No. I can beat her."

"I don't doubt that but…"

"Are we doing this or what?" Anko yelled.

I poured my shot and threw it back. Anko smirked and followed my lead.

I lost track of the shots after 7. I figured we were probably at about 11 now. I smirked seeing Anko sway. "Give up?"

She stood, slamming her hands down on the table. "You wish, Motowa! You'll never win this, you should just give up!"

I stood too, leaning over the table towards her. "Never! I can win this easy! Watch!" I gulped back another shot and she did too.

"Hey um… Ami…" Kakashi muttered.

"Maybe you should listen to your boyfriend," Anko said.

"Fuck of-you, Anko! You're just scared you'll lose!"  
"No! Way!" She yelled leaning over the table to seem more intimidating.

"Give up while you can!"

"No!"

And then we were kissing. Anko's hand was on he back of my head pulling me closer and mine somehow ended up on her arm. This, right here, is a perfect example of how I get when I'm drunk. Suddenly I just love everyone… a little too much. I felt Anko's hand fist in my hair as she pulled me harder against her. Genma cheered in the background.

"Oh!" Kurenai shouted, pulling us apart. "Okay, you both lose! Kakashi!"

My eyes drifted towards Kakashi who had just been watching the situation with a wide eye. His eyes were dark as he stared at me.

"Seriously, Kakashi, you know how she is. Take better care of her before she ruins her reputation or worse her health," Kurenai said. She turned to Asuma and smacked him on the head.

"Hey!" He complained.

Kakashi grabbed my hand and I swore fireworks went off, electricity sparked through me. He pulled me with him, moving to the back of the bar, towards a bathroom. He pulled me in before shutting and locking the door, pushing me against it. He gazed at me hungrily before pulling his mask and my own off and forcing his lips against mine. I felt his hand tugging at my hair as he pulled my head back to trail his lips down my neck. My hands fisted in his shirt pulling him closer. "Kakashi…" I moaned against his lips. His hand slid down to the bottom of my dress pulling it up around my waist and yanking my underwear ground.

He pulled away for a minute, staring at me, and I blushed. I looked down, but then his lips were on mine again.

* * *

"There you go. I've got you. Just let it out."

Tears ran down my face as I leaned over the toilet again.

Kakashi held my hair back, rubbing my back gently. "I told you not to drink so much."

I groaned, leaning back against the tub. After our… situation in the bathroom at the bar, Kakashi and I had decided to head back to the house. It was almost 2 anyway, and the bar would be closing. We had just laid down to go to bed when I started feeling sick.

Kakashi handed me a glass of water, "Drink. It'll help."

I nodded, gulping it back.

"Wait don't-"

I leaned back over the toilet getting sick again.

"-chug it…" Kakashi sighed.

I leaned back against the tub. He handed me a new glass of water.

"Just _sip_ it this time, okay?"

I nodded, slowly drinking it. I closed my eyes tightly. My stomach wasn't turning as much, but my head was killing me and even my joints seemed to ache. I sighed, setting the empty glass aside.

"Come on," Kakashi said, gently picking me up, "let's get you back to bed."


	18. Chapter 17

"Kakashi! Where are you dragging me?"

"You'll see…"

I sighed, he held my hand and used it to lead me which ever way he went. He had tied his own hiati-ite around my eyes, preventing me from seeing where we were going. "I don't like surprises."

"You'll like this one. Think of it as an early birthday present."

"My birthday isn't for another 6 months, Kakashi…"

"Then look at it as a 6 month anniversary present."

I sighed again.

"Okay, step up. There are three steps."

I carefully stepped up the three stairs before Kakashi led me a few feet further and stopped. I felt his masked lips against my own masked ones. "Kakashi?"

I felt the makeshift blindfold shift and opened my eyes. My jaw dropped as I looked around me. I was in the living room of a small house. Here was a soft couch and chair, a rug, a beautiful coffee table, a kitchen that was separated from the room by a wall but had a cut out so it was still open to the living room. Hardwood floors and tan tinted walls. A hallway trailed off behind a staircase.

"Do you want to see our room?"

I nodded, numbly. He took my hand and led me up the stairs. There was another bedroom and bathroom up here besides the room Kakashi led me into. The room was large, with an attached bathroom. Kakashi led me towards a set of doors, opening them and stepping out onto a balcony lined with vines. I stepped forward looking out at the view. I could see the main street and everyone on it. Beyond it, I could see the Hokage mountain and I could see the a small corner of the training grounds. I felt Kakashi's arms wrap around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder. "It's only a block away from the center of town. I know you love being in the middle of everyone and being able to see everything but here, you'll have that, but you'll also have peace and quiet. The roof has grass on it, too for when you want to go look at the stars, and there's a spare bedroom up here and another downstairs."

"Kakashi… I…"

"I found it while you were on your mission. I was hoping you'd say you'd move in with me, but I knew you'd miss your apartment since it was in your ideal location and mine was so far from town. Plus, now we'll have more room."

I turned to him. "I can't believe you did this. It's perfect…"

He pressed a key into my hand. "It's ours."

We headed back to his apartment so we could start deciding what to take over. After that we would go to my apartment and finish getting the rest of my things.

As we reached his apartment, an ANBU was standing outside. He turned when he heard our voices. "Hatake-san, there's an emergency. The Hokage needs to see you now!"

Kakashi handed me the apartment key. "Go inside, start packing." He jumped off without another word, the ANBU jumping off after him.

I tried to distract myself from the worry that was building. What kind of emergency was it? Was Kakashi going to be okay? Why was only Kakashi summoned? I shook my head, trying to rid it of the questions. I grabbed some boxes that Kakashi kept behind his fridge, opening them up and starting to pack Kakashi's clothes inside. I tucked the picture of his team in as well as the one of the two of us, before piling more clothes inside to keep them from being broken. I picked up a third frame of his new team to place in the box but accidentally knocked it over. When I picked it up, the glass had cracked, making it look as if Sasuke was being cut from the picture. _Strange… it didn't fall that hard._

* * *

It was getting late. The sun had dropped hours ago and I had been pacing the room for the last half hour. Kakashi was still gone. The worry I'd been able to keep at bay earlier was back full force. I made some tea to calm myself down and quietly sipped it. I walked into Kakashi's room and curled up on his side of the bed. I buried my face into his pillow, smelling his scent and pretending he was right there and had returned from whatever he was needed for safe and sound. I felt, inside, that he was okay, but I also couldn't shake the feeling that something happened. The incident with the photograph earlier had me on edge. I closed my eyes, continuously repeating that Kakashi was okay and trying to ignore all the terrible scenarios that my mind kept trying to come up with.

I must have fallen asleep for an unknown amount of time because I suddenly felt Kakashi sliding into bed and wrapping his arms around here. "Kakashi?" I whispered worriedly.

"I'm right here. I'm okay," he whispered.

I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding. I rolled over to face him. His hair was wet from the rain outside and he looked exhausted. "What happened? What's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Kakashi? Please answer me. Please. What happened?"

He rested his chin on my head, "Sasuke left the village."

I froze not quite knowing what to say to that.

"Tsunade sent a team of genin out led by Shikamaru," he continued, "They were all nearly dead."

I let out a breath, "It's not your fault, Kakashi. Sasuke had his mind made up. He's an Uchiha, they get what they want. There's no helping it. You did the best you could." He didn't respond so I looked up at him, holding his face in my hands, forcing him to look me in the eye, "Kakashi, look at me. There was nothing you could've done. Sasuke would have left either way." He closed his eyes. "Kakashi, _look_ at me." He opened his eyes again. "You're a good teacher, one psychotic genin does not define you. You did not fail him. He was corrupted before you even became a mere spec in his life. This has _nothing_ to do with you." There was more I wanted to add, more I wanted to say about the Uchiha's as a whole. My experiences with Itachi had made me want to hate them. I tried to put that aside for Sasuke, tried not to judge him on the actions of his brother, but instead he just encouraged my thoughts. Thoughts I wanted to tell Kakashi to make him feel better but couldn't do so without insulting Obito and I would never do that. Obito had been too good for all of them. "You can't save _everyone_, Kakashi…"

He closed his eyes slowly, kissing my forehead, "Let's go to sleep."

I nodded and curled into him.

* * *

"Roll over," I demanded.

"Nooo," Kakashi groaned, refusing to open his eyes.

"Roll over," I repeated.

"No."

"Kakashi, roll over. Trust me."

"Why?"  
"Because I've been your best friend for over eleven years _and_ I'm your girlfriend."

"_Best_ friend?"

"I'm going to murder you. Roll over."

He groaned, "Fine." He rolled onto his stomach, letting out a loud sigh.

"Oh shut up. You're a shinobi. You can't convince me that rolling over is the hardest thing you've done." I grabbed the lotion bottle I'd set on my bedside table.

"It is this early in the morning."

"It's almost 10, Kakashi. You get up earlier than this to go to the memorial stone every morning."

He grumbled something under his breath and I ignored him. I poured the lotion in my hands and softly placed my hands on his back. I felt him tense at the soft touch.

"Relax, Kakashi. It's just me, you're not going to be attacked right now." I ran my fingers along his spine, smoothing his muscles gently. I pushed the palm of my hand against his back, gently pushing and kneading the tense muscles. I slid my hands back up his back to his neck, kneading the muscles with my thumbs. I felt his let out a soft breath. "See?" I said quietly. "No reason to worry."

He didn't respond but I felt him start to relax a bit more which for anyone else would still be tense, but it was probably the most relaxed I'd ever seen Kakashi, or any shinobi really.

I gently worked at the knots that formed in his shoulders and lower back.

"You're… good at this."

"My mother had me learn. She believed a proper wife should know how to please her husband's body in different ways." I curved my fingers around his shoulder blades before running them down either side of his spine again.

"Some of your mother's ideas of proper worry me," he mumbled.

I laughed, "Like what?"

"Well, you weren't allowed to know any fighting, even self defense-"

"Of course not," I said, "Akiyo would protect me. In my mother's mind, the man did the fighting. He would defend me if anything happened."

"You couldn't speak your mind-"

"Not negative thoughts, it's rude. Positive thoughts were acceptable."

"Your hair had to be kept irrationally long."

"Well, what kind of wife would I be if I weren't beautiful." I sighed, "My mother went a little overboard, I agree, but she did what she thought was best. To her, as long as I made a good match, he would take care of me and I wouldn't have to do anything." My hands rose from his back, grabbing the warm towel from the bowl on the floor and laying it on his back to try and remove excess lotion. I threw the towel back into the bowl and laid down beside him. "Feel better?"

"Mmm," He hummed.

I smiled, brushing my hand through his hair. He needed to relax after the night before. The Sasuke situation had upset him more than I'd expected it to. "I love you."

"Mhm." He sighed quietly, "We should start moving our stuff."

"Just wait a few more minutes," I said, quietly.

* * *

The euphoric after effect of the massage hadn't lasted much longer. Kakashi had spent the rest of the day carrying boxes over to the new house and then setting everything up. He'd even come over to my apartment and helped pack everything. Every time I tried to step in and unpack a box or carry one, he'd wave me away. It was obvious he was trying to keep him mind occupied to be sure not to think of the Sasuke situation. I leaned against the doorframe of our bedroom as Kakashi put everything exactly in its place. I frowned seeing him take extra care with the picture of team 7.

"I was going to go see Naruto," I said, interrupting his thoughts. "I thought he could use some company."

Kakashi nodded.

"Why don't you come with me?"

"No, I should get everything in order here."

"Please, Kakashi? It would make me feel better."

He stepped towards me and put his hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes and leaned into it. His thumb gently rubbed back and forth across my cheek. "You don't need to worry about me. I'm okay. I promise."

I looked down. "I'm not worried," I whispered.

"You dig the fingernail of your ring finger into your thumb when you're worried and trying to hide it," He whispered.

I looked up at him as I felt the pad of my thumb, sure enough there was a little crescent indent I frowned. _I_ hadn't even known I did that.

"I know your tells, Ami."

"And I know yours," I said, "so please, just come with me. Maybe seeing Naruto will-"

"It won't help."

"How do you know?"

"Because I saw him last night. I don't need a reminder of what I failed to prevent."

"Kakashi, you didn't fail. I told you this wasn't your fault. You _saved_ Naruto. He would have died if you hadn't been there. No one blames you, Kakashi." I kissed him. "You'll bring him back. You and Naruto and Sakura. You'll bring him back. He's being _manipulated_, that has nothing to do with you. He's a child and his mind is easily molded. Orochimaru knew what to say and when. That has nothing to do with you. Now, please. Come with me to see Naruto. Please, if not for yourself, then for me."

I saw his eyes soften and he sighed, pulling me to him and hugging me. "Sorami, I promise I am okay. I am hurt, I am disappointed, and I'm guilty. But you of all people know that I'll survive. I always do for you."

"I don't like to see you hurting, Kakashi."

He sighed, "I know. I'll try and deal with this for you. I promise. For now though, go visit Naruto. Bring him some ramen. I'm going to finish setting up the room." He released me.

I glanced up at him before sighing and nodding. I started to walk away when I felt a slap on my butt. I turned around and saw Kakashi with an innocent smile. My eyes widened and I blushed.

"Say hello to Naruto for me!"

* * *

"Ane-chan?"

I stepped into the room, seeing Naruto bandaged up but looking well. I smiled, "Hey there, Naruto." I held up the bags of food, "I brought you some ramen."

His eyes lit up, "You did?! Thanks, Ane-chan!"

"I thought you could use some real food in here. The food here is far from good." I felt the nurse glare at me for that comment before leaving.

I handed him one of the five bowls I'd bought for him as well as some chopsticks, before breaking my own chopsticks. I noticed a slight smirk on Naruto's face and narrowed my eyes before casting my genjutsu so that he wouldn't see my face. I slowly lowered my mask and started eating.

"Wha-?!" He yelled.

I flinched at the loudness, sure that the whole hospital heard. "Um… what is it Naruto?"

"You're- you're eating through your mask!"

"It's a genjutsu."

"But why?!"

I handed him another bowl to distract him and was lucky that it worked. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up and frowned slightly, "I'm okay… Pervy Sage invited me to go train with him."

"Pervy sage?"

"Yeah, Jiraya."

My eyes widened. Did Naruto even realize how powerful and important Jiraya was? Calling him Pervy Sage? Even having taught myself not to be so proper and perfect, I would die before calling someone of great respect something like… pervy sage.

"Is something wrong, Ane-chan?"

I smiled nervously, "Uh… no! So… when will you be leaving?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. I guess when I'm out of the hospital."

I frowned. That wouldn't even be a few more days. In fact he would probably be out the next day. "Well, don't leave without saying goodbye to me."

He smiled, "I would never do that!" He downed the rest of his bowls quickly, "So uh… where's Kakashi-sensei?"

"Why do you assume I would know that?"

He shrugged, "I guess I just see you two together a lot."

I froze, praying that he didn't know about our relationship but the look on his face showed that he was still clueless. "We've been going over some missions together, that's all," I said.

"Oh."

I smiled, "I'm sure he'll come by soon. I think you just worried him is all. He's not sure how to handle this situation."

"Oh," he said again.

I ruffled his hair and smiled, "I need to get going. BE careful, okay?"

He nodded and I stood and walked to the door.

"Don't forget to say goodbye before you go."

"I won't!"

* * *

I have been ON A ROLL! And I think that means I should get some reviews? Yes! Yes? Yes. But yeah, thanks to my new favorites and follows. I love you guys, you're awesome sauce! Okay, bye now!


	19. Chapter 18

I had been right. It wasn't even two days later that I was standing at the gate with Naruto and Jiraya. Kakashi had already said his goodbye when he ran into Naruto on his way to the memorial stone.

I hugged Naruto tightly. "Be careful out there, Naruto. Be safe… listen to everything Jiraya-sama tells you."

He groaned, "Aneee-chaaaaaan… stoooooop."

I kissed his cheek, "And don't let him put any ideas in your head. Stay away from his books and his research."

"I'm not that bad…" Jiraya muttered.

"I'll be _fine_, Ane-chan. Stop worrying so much. Don't you have _any_ faith in me?"

I smiled, "I have more faith in you than you'll know. That's why I want you to be careful."

"I'll take good care of him, Sorami," Jiraya said.

"You better," I said, standing. "I expect him to come home in one piece. That means not _one_ hair missing."

"He'll be okay. I won't let him get into too much trouble."

I hugged Jiraya, "Thank you." I stepped back from the pair. "Now get going," I said, smiling, "you have a lot to learn and I expect you to come back with lots of stories and tricks to show me."

"Bye, Ane-chan!" Naruto yelled as he and Jiraya left the gates.

"Goodbye… Naruto…" I felt Kakashi's chakra next to me. "I know you're there."

"I saw them leave, thought I'd check on you."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm fine, Kakashi. Jiraya will take good care of him. I'll just miss him is all."

We started walking towards our house and Kakashi grabbed my hand. "Well, you know what this means right?"

"What what means?"

"Naruto's leaving."

I raised a brow at him.

"We don't have to be secretive anymore."

"Like we were so secretive to begin with," I muttered. Gossip spread too fast for my liking in Konoha, especially when it had to do with one of the most wanted men in town. Word had spread about my drunken… kiss… which I hadn't remembered and had to hear about from Kurenai. Not only that, but word had spread about Kakashi and I sneaking into the bathroom of the bar to have sex. That I did remember… as did most of the village. I still got odd looks because of that from the younger people in the village. The older people always seemed so happy to see Kakashi and I together… _Was the whole village in on that bet?_

"What were your plans for the day?"

I shrugged, "Mamoru mentioned that he wanted to do some training. I told him I'd meet him at the training fields in a couple hours. We also need some food. Other than that, nothing. What about you?"

"I have to turn in a report. Maybe I'll do some training after."

"Maybe I'll do something special for you tonight?" I said, stopping and turning toward him.

"I won't complain about that." He kissed me through our masks.

"Come with me to get some food?"

He smiled, "You'll probably poison us if I don't."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh I am not that stupid, Kakashi."

* * *

My eyes opened quickly and I reached under my pillow to grab a kunai reflexively. I didn't sense any chakra in the room other than Kakashi's and mine and released the weapon. I sat up slowly, glancing at Kakashi. He must have kicked me in his sleep, he was tossing and turning, sweat building on his forehead. I rolled toward him and propped myself up on one elbow. "Hey, Kakashi…" I whispered. "Kakashi," I ran my fingers through his hair, "wake up… come on…"

His movement stopped and his eyes slowly opened. He groaned. "What time is it?" He barely muttered.

I smiled, unless he was on missions, Kakashi was barely functional in the morning. "It's five," I said, "you were having a nightmare."

"Mmm, sorry."

I continued running my hands through his hair. "It's not your fault, Kakashi."

He pulled me down to him, kissing me.

"I should start getting ready for the day," I whispered.

"Mmm, noooo."

I laughed lightly at him.

"Stay here."

"I'll just be in the other room."

"Stay here," He repeated, "with me."

I sighed, resting my head on his chest. I felt his hand on my lower back, rubbing slow circles into my skin. "What was your nightmare about?" I whispered.

"Obito…" He murmured, half asleep again already.

"What about Obito?"

"Not… asleep enough to… talk about… that…"

I sighed again but laid a gentle kiss on his chest. "I love you…"

"You too…"

He fell back asleep soon after that and I slowly peeled myself from his grip. I walked into the kitchen, making myself some tea. I love our new house. The spaciousness, the location, the brightness, the _our_ness. I sighed happily. It was 6 now, the perfect time for a couple laps around the village. I walked back to Kakashi and my room and pulled on my training gear. I put some weights on my ankles and wrists, even though I wasn't a big fan of Gai's insane idea training, there were some tricks I borrowed.

* * *

My run must have lasted longer than I thought because when I arrived back at the house, Kakashi was awake and making himself some food. He turned to look at me when I stepped into the kitchen. "Smells good," I said.

"Have you eaten yet?"

I shook my head.

"I'll make you some."

"Thank you," I kissed his cheek.

"Go shower, you're sweaty."

"Oh no! You're _Kunoichi_ girlfriend is sweaty. How gross."

He stared at me.

"Yeah, yeah, fine. I'm going. I'll be down in a few minutes."

I walked up the stairs, unhooking the weights from my wrists as I went. I walked into the room, dropping them into their drawer before sitting on the bed and removing the ones from my ankles. I quickly changed out of my dirty clothes and jumped in the shower.

Once I finished my shower, I quickly pulled on fresh clothes and followed the smell of breakfast downstairs and into the kitchen. Kakashi handed me a plate of food and we sat down at the table to eat. I had barely taken three bites when Kakashi suddenly said, "Oh, by the way, Tsunade wanted to see you."

I coughed, "What? Why did you wait till _now _to tell me?"

He shrugged, an innocent smile on his face.

I groaned, "Kakashi… it could be important. I should go when I'm called."

He rolled his eyes, "If it were actually important, I would've gone to find you. It's only been two hours, she can wait."

My eyes bulged, "Two hours?!" I quickly shoveled in the rest of my food, swallowing and dropped my plate in the sink. I kissed Kakashi on the cheek (not missing his amused face as he watched me panic) and ran out the door to the hokage tower.

I arrived just a few minutes later.

"Lady Hokage?" I asked, knocking on her door.

"Yeah, come in."

I stepped in and saw her shoving something into a drawer. From the rumors I'd heard, I assumed it was a bottle of sake. "My apologies on my lateness… You called for me?"

"Yes. I have a mission for you. You may be the only one who can complete it."

"What is it?"

"I assume you know of the rebellion in Yukigakure?"

I nodded.

"Well, it's spreading rapidly. As it borders the country of fire, we are worried it may spread into our lands. We need information."

I bit my cheek. Kakashi wouldn't be happy with me if I agreed but… "What kind of information?"

"Names. Strenghts. Anything that may be useful should the rebellion cross into our country. This is an A-rank mission. We want you to go to Yukigakure, pose as a civilian, and find out as much as you can."

I sighed. I had to take it, who else could? I knew the land better, how to act, who to avoid, where to go. It wouldn't take more than a couple weeks. I bit my lip. "When do I leave?"

"This afternoon. It will allow you to get to Yukigakure by morning. A woman by the name of Chi will meet you near the entrance and take you to a house for you to stay in as well as provide you with papers."

"Hai, thank you, Lady Hokage."

* * *

"No. You're not going," Kakashi said, following me into our room.

"I have to, Kakashi. I'm the only one who knows the land enough to survive and find the information we need."

"I don't care. You're not going. I will go to the hokage myself and-"

"Kakashi," I said turning around, "I will be fine."

He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his forehead against mine. "I don't want to lose anyone else," He whispered.

"You aren't going to lose me," I said. I placed one hand on his cheek and slowly pulled his mask down. I let my thumb gently rub circles on his cheek and he leaned into it slightly.

"Promise you'll be careful."

"I promise, Kakashi. If anything looks bad I'll get out immediately."

He kissed me gently, "…I love you."

My heart ached for a moment. "I love you too. I'll be back soon."

He sighed, "Let me at least walk you to the gates."

* * *

It only took me two days to reach Yukigakure. I paused outside of the gates, not completely sure what to expect. From the outside, the village looked like the snowy utopia it was before the rebellion but the village was silent. I sighed stepping inside. There had once been a large gate, much like the one in Konoha, but it was now twisted open and falling off its hinges. I walked down the main road, readjusting my mask to make sure it would cover the markings on my cheeks and prevent my clan symbol from giving me away. I had changed into civilian clothes much like the ones a commoner in Yukigakure would wear, a dark blue slim, long kimono with a wide light blue obi with a silver stripe, thick boots, a heavy, fur lined jacket. My katanas were sealed away in a scroll hidden in an inside pocked of my jacked and my weapons pouch was emptied into a hidden compartment in my obi. One kunai was hidden in my sleeve and my usual gloved were hidden under my obi. I let my hair hang down rather than keeping it up, in an effort to look more normal.

A few shops were open, but as I glanced around, I didn't see any of the families that had held even a small amount of money of power. The shop owners all seemed tired and weary. The few towns people out and about weren't necessarily happy, but also weren't quite unhappy either. It was fairly normal other than the tired looks on people faces, but then… it was always fairly normal until the rebels suddenly attacked which was usually at night. I frowned, it had probably been years since any of these people got a good night's rest.

"Hey, miss! Are you hungry?! Do you need food?! We have fresh food here! Everything's fresh! Fresh fresh food!"

"Flower's miss? These would go lovely with that kimono. How about some for your kitchen?"

"Come inside. We have warm tea to get the chill from your bones!"

Shop keepers called from their doorsteps at me and the other people on the street. I finally found the small tea house Tsunade had told me about and stepped inside. A small old lady stood behind a counter. She was probably only half my size and seemed very rail. I idly wondered how she had survived the fighting, although I supposed she wouldn't be much of a target. "Tea? You like tea? We have _all_ kinds."

"I've heard rumor you have a special green tea imported from the Fire country," I said.

The old lady looked up, her eyes opening, "Ah, you must be the young one the hokage informed me would be coming."

"You must be Chi-san," I said.

She waved her hand, "Just Chi. You are Sorami, is it?"

"Yes."

She eyed me, "You fit in well here."

"I once lived here."

"Follow me, I will take you to where you will be staying."

"Thank you," I said following her. She slipped a sign on her door to closed and then shuffled out the door of her tea house. We walked a few blocks in silence before she turned and walked down a side street. The buildings were small, probably barely livable once inside. Smoke drifted from the chimneys of a few of them. One or two had red X's over the doors. This must have been one of the poorer areas. Down another side street, the houses grew a little bigger, still probably not comfortable, but at least livable. None of the windows were open in these houses and no smoke rose from their chimneys. Chi finally turned towards one of them and hobbled up the stairs to the porch. A large red X had apparently once been on the door but had been washed off. Chi opened the door and motioned me inside.

"Chi, what are the red X's for?"

"They signify a house that someone of power was in. Houses were marked with it by a team of rebels and within the next two hours the family and all those inside the house would be taken out."

I paled. They couldn't even hide in a different class, even that was not enough for the rebels. Giving up riches and power and money meant nothing.

"Have I upset you?"

"No. My apologies. It's just that I was once a part of one of those families."

"Ah, you're a refugee."

"I guess you could say that. Now, is there any information you may have already, Chi."

"Well, most of the areas of the village where the powerful clans and families lived are gone completely. The rebels do regular runs several times a day to try and catch any of the old families. Many have fled or are hiding as povered people. Even most of the commoners no longer support the rebels. They cannot openly deny them though unless they want their whole family to be killed before being stolen. No one know what happens to them after that."

"What about names?"

"I don't know. I don't know that many know… In fact, I'd be surprised if all the rebels even knew. Some believe that the rebels no longer have a leader and that they're just joining and assuming they know what to do."

I bit the inside of my lip. The next day I would walk around the village, familiarize myself with it and see what was left. After that I'd walk around the main street and see if there was anything abnormal. The day after that I would visit the homes marked with red X's and see if I could pick up on anyone's chakra and then find them and find out what they knew. I could try and infiltrate the rebels but if what Chi said was true, and I didn't doubt it, even by doing that it could take years to ever even have a chance of just knowing the name of a single leader.

"You should take off the mask. It looks out of place here."

"I… cannot do that."

She frowned, "Well then come by the tea shop tomorrow morning. I'll find something to cover it up."

"I will. Thank you, Chi."


	20. Chapter 19

I double checked that I had all of my weapons with me before adjusting my mask again. I was being overly cautious, I knew, but I couldn't help myself. I repeated my warnings to myself in my mind over and over: _Do not speak overly proper, do not let my face show, do not mention anything to do with Konoha or my life before, do not mention my old friends, do not act proper, do not react quickly to things…_ The list went on. I had to blend in, that meant no acting like a proper lady or a Kunoichi.

I walked out the door of the small house. I had activated my kekkei genkai so I would hopefully sense any chakra that seemed suspicous near me, without having to look for it and bring attention to myself. I made my way to Chi's tea house and stepped inside.

"Ah, Sorami! It is good to see you this morning!"

I smiled, "It's good to see you as well, Chi."

She grabbed something from under her small bar and shuffled over to me, "Here," she handed me a scarf, "This won't look so suspicious and will cover your face."

"Thank you, Chi." I wrapped the scarf around the bottom half of my face before removing my mask.

"What is your plan today?" She poured me a cup of tea.

"Thank you," I said, sipping the tea, "I wanted to check out the town. Refamiliarize myself."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I am still weary from my travels. I want rest in case something happens." Even if Chi was my confidant here, I didn't trust her with everything. She was still from Yukigakure. If she had survived the rebellion this long… no one in town would gain my full trust. I just couldn't risk it.

"Well, I hope you have good luck. Stay warm."

"I will. Goodbye for now, Chi." I bowed my head slightly to her before walking back outside.

I loved Konoha. I loved the people and the feel and the noise of everyday life. But being back in Yukigakure, even despite the rebellion was kind of nice. I had missed the cold, crisp air that seemed to awaken every cell in me. The snow rested everything and never seemed to melt. It was like a winter wonderland, year around. Except… the rebellion part. I sighed and it came out as a white puff in front of me.

I wandered down the main road before turning off of it and heading towards the farthest part of the village where I used to live. The streets became more and more deserted the farther I walked. Once I got off the main road, the houses grew shabby and small, hardly even huts. I frowned. I had been so sheltered as a child, I never really saw the poverty that was destroying my village. The small houses eventually came to an end as I turned down another side street. The training grounds surrounded the area. A few years before I was born, ninja training slowed. The rumors of a rebellion made people worried and they decided to stop the training of shinobi. Some parents, like Akiyo's, still trained their children in secret, but the training grounds were turned into fields for people to walk through. Looking at them now, it appeared they were being used once again as training grounds.

Not long after I passed through there, I reached the rich area of the village. Or at least, I would have if it were still there. The gate that had once guarded the large houses was off its hinges and rusted. Only a few houses still stood most were burnt and falling to the ground. I frowned, stepping over the remains of the gate. The whole section smelt of fire and death. I slowly walked towards my old home. It laid right ton the small lake that was frozen for most of the year. It didn't take me long to reach it, the gated area was small compared to the rest of the village. The top two storied were gone, only a few pieces of wood that had once been walls still stood, but the first floor still stood, though mostly burnt. I opened the door carefully walking inside. Most of the walls had been burnt and what had once been a kitchen, dining room, living room, and two spare bedrooms were now all one large space. A few dishes laid broken on the floor and I could see the remains of what had been the large, 12-seated dining room table. I bit my lip, glancing around me before sighing. I had to leave the house before I let if affect me. I walked out the backdoor and stood looking at the lake.

_"Akiyo, come back here!" I yelled, standing at the shore of the frozen lake nervously. "Please, Akiyo! The ice may break and you will be injured!"_

_ He laughed, sliding around on it, "Oh come on, Sorami! It's been frozen for _months_ it's not going to break! Come out here with me!"_

_ I placed one foot on the ice before stepping back again. "I am afraid, Akiyo! And mother would not approve. It is not proper…"_

_He rolled his eyes, running towards me, careful not to slide. "I'll protect you, don't worry. And your mom can't complain. Just tell her you were enjoying time with your fiancé."_

_ "But…"_

_ "I promise, you'll be okay, Sorami. Don't you trust me?"_

I shook my head. In the back of my mind I could still see a young Akiyo sliding around with me chasing him but never seeming to catch up. My mom had come out soon after, yelling at me that I had to prepare dinner.

I turned away from the lake and headed back towards the gates. As I walked through the fields back towards the main street I heard a quiet gasp. I stopped and turned towards the sound. I glanced at the ground seeing footprints leading to behind a tree. I could just see a bright red scarf peaking out from behind the tree as well. "Hey," I said quietly. "I'm not going to hurt you."

The child peaked from around the tree.

My brows furrowed as I looked at him. There was a black horizontal line across his forehead, though it was covered by a mop of black hair. I recognized the marking. Akiyo and my childhood friend and basically second mother had it. "What's your name?"

His eyes widened and he jumped back behind the tree.

"Wait, little one, I promise I'm not one of them. Come here."

He peaked back around the tree and I kneeled, bowing my head to him. He slowly walked towards me.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I asked, gently as he came towards me.

"I um… I was with a couple friends… I was just going home, miss."

I smiled, "Sorami."

"I'm um…"

"It's okay, little one. You don't need to tell me."

He looked up and I noticed her had Kira's icy blue eyes. "Are you going to kill me?"

I frowned. "No. I wouldn't even think of doing something like that. You should know though, this area isn't safe. Especially for one of you."

His eyes widened and he brushed his hair down more to cover the mark, stepping back quickly.

"Hey, now. It's okay. A dear friend of mine was once of your clan. I would never hurt my friend's family."

"You knew someone from my clan?"

I nodded. "Want to see something?"

"I-okay."

I glanced around before pulling down one side of the scarf, showing one of the markings on my cheek. "I'm one of them too."

His eyes lit up. "Really?!"

I smiled, readjusting the scarf. "Yes."

"But I've never seen you around before…"

"Why would you have seen me, little one?"

"O-Oh um… I mean… I don't know… I guess I just mean um… around the village. I haven't seen you around the village."

I frowned. "Oh. Well, you could say I'm… new around here. But I need to get going, little one." I grabbed a kunai from one of the inside pockets of my jacket and handed it to him. "Here. I… normally do not approve of violence… but you need protection. Now get home before someone sees you. And be careful."

"Uh, yes, miss! Thank you!" He bowed his head before running off.

I bowed mine in return although he couldn't see.

After several more minutes, I reached the area Chi had me staying. Instead of turning down my street, though, I walked down the opposite way, towards the houses marked with a red X. I ran my finger across the red, smelling it. _Blood_. I made a disgusted sound. As if the terror and violence and death was not enough for the rebels. I opened the door, carefully stepping in. I trailed my finger tips over every surface of the shack (as it was not large enough to be called a home. My apartment in Konoha had even been bigger than this), trying to pick up any chakra, but found none. I frowned at the corner of the shack. Three bodies were piled there, a dried pool of blood underneath them. I looked away, biting my cheek. _When will this end? We offered compliance. We offered to give up our power and money and it was still not enough. Why must these innocent people die?_

I stepped back outside, taking a deep breath and composing myself. I pushed aside my emotions and attachments. I did not have time to feel for these victims. My job was to collect information and I would do that. I could not let myself be emotionally compromised. I could worry over these images when I returned home. Until then, I had to push aside all other thoughts.

* * *

I laid in the small bed the house provided me with trying to pool the energy to get up. It had been five days since I'd arrived in Yukigakure and I was exhausted. I wasn't sure why. I assumed it was from having to deal with the sights of my youth and having to ignore my feelings every time a new horror reached my eyes. Each night I wrote up a report on what I had learned which so far, had not been much.

The rebels' numbers were growing. They were becoming more organized. They had four teams. A search team: they searched the town and every house for anything out of the ordinary and they were the ones to leave the red X's on any homes that they believed housed once powerful clans or opposes to the revolution, they consisted of chakra sensing ninja and older rebels who recognized the old clans. A wipeout team: they were the ones that came through and got rid of the families living in marked homes, these rebels specialized in weapons so as not to leave a chakra trail. A training team: they trained the new rebels and decided which team they would go to, they were typically older and well versed in many areas. And a spy team: these rebels either hid around the village waiting to hear anything incriminating, or blended into the village as commoners or venders. The leaders of each team were unknown. The leaders of the full rebellion were unknown. And the man who ran it all (as most in the village agreed, there was one man at the top) was unknown. This all meant I had no real names to send to Tsunade.

I sighed, forcing myself out of bed. I slowly got dressed and then shuffled out towards Chi's tea house in the hopes that some tea might shake the sleep from my bones. I forced myself to at least give the appearance of being wide awake before stepping inside.

"Sorami! How good to see you! I have not seen you in several days! I was growing worried!"

I smiled, "Yeah, I've just been trying to find some useful information."

"Find anything yet?"

I shrugged, "Not really. No one seems to know much."

She poured me some tea and I sipped at it, thanking her.

"There isn't much information to be found here. As I said, it's all chaos."

I nodded, "I've noticed. I'll be disappointed if I have to return to Konoha without good intel…"

"I'm sure you'll find something, Sorami. How much longer do you have left here?"

"Four days," I said. "The hokage wanted me to return after a week and a half. I don't want to return without any information to give her though."

"I thought you sent her information every night?"

I shook my head, "No, I just turn it in when I return. Anyway, I should go. Thank you again for the tea, Chi. It was nice to see you."

"You too, Sorami."

I headed back outside, not sure where to head to. I'd already talked to most of the venders and some commoners. I'd wandered through each area of housing, too. I sighed and headed for the training fields. If I was lucky, I might see some rebels training or hunting there.


	21. Chapter 20

Awwww, guuuuuuys! I got two new followers and a new favorite! You guys are totally awesome-sause! Like really, thank you! Anyway, onto the story! :) Oh, and I'm sorry this one's so short. I'll try Nd update again in the next couple days to make up for it!

* * *

"Mommy says we shouldn't be out here."

"Yeah, well mom says a lot of things, Yuna."

I had been lounging in a tree resting and listening for any noise. I'd focused chakra to my ears to hear anything from a distance. I glanced down and noticed two little kids, one of them being the small boy I'd met my second day in the village.

"But, Eko… what if something happens?"

"Nothing's going to happen, now come on! Matsu was telling me about this place! It's through here, he said it was really cool!"

"Eko, I don't like this. We could get hurt. Let's go back."

"We've already come this far though!"

"What if we run into the woman you saw? Mommy said she might be dangerous."

"Mommy thinks everyone is dangerous."

"Ekooooo, pleeeaaaase. Let's go back to the hideout."

_Hideout?_

"But…"

"Please, Eko."

He growled, "Fine. I'll go with Matsu then."

They started walking away and I silently stood, following their steps to see where they headed. They walked along the river, and eventually headed into the old main building that looked far worse than it had in my childhood. As I jumped down from the tree I'd been crouched in when they went inside, I felt cold metal at my throat. I tensed slightly, but raised my arms.

"Who are you?" A woman growled. "Why were you following them?"

"I'm not going to hurt them."

The kunai was pressed harder. If it weren't for the scarf, it would've started cutting into my skin. "Then why were you following them?"

"Remove your kunai from my neck and I'll explain."

"You can explain now, or I let you bleed out."

I sighed, "Fine." I slammed my head back into the woman's and felt her loosen her grip. As She did so, I grabbed her wrist, flipping her over me and onto the ground. I kneeled over her and grabbed my own hidden kunai. I pressed it to her throat and felt hers poke at my stomach. My eyes widened, "Kira?"

"Who are you?"

I jumped off of her, pulling her up and hugging her. "You're alive… oh my Kami you're alive."

"Who are you?!"

"Kira, it's me! It's Sorami!"

Her kunai fell from her hands. "Sorami…" She pulled me to her. "I thought you were dead…" A slap rang out.

"Ow!" I yelled, holding my cheek.

"How could you just let us think you were gone?! You and Akiyo just disappeared… Wait, do you know where Akiyo is?! Is he-"

I shook my head. "He's gone… but it was recent… he made it out of here. He saved me."

"What… happened?"

I glanced around, still holding my cheek, "Perhaps we should talk about this elsewhere…"

"Right. Follow me."

We walked into the old tower and went into the basement. There we weaved our way through a series of tunnels until reaching a large empty space with other tunnels branching out from it. It was like an underground city. I looked around in awe. People were walking around talking and kids were running around. It was an image I had not seen in Yukigakure since my toddler years. "This is…"

"Amazing, isn't it? One of the clans that survived was talented in earth release. They built this for us a few years ago. Another clan that specialized in genjutsu, a lot like Akiyo's actually, made a genjutsu to keep the rebels into finding it." She walked me over to an area filled with benches and sat me down across from her. "Now, what happened to you? Where have you been? What happened to Akiyo?"

"We ran. We'd gotten caught up in one of the fights and when we made it back to the gates, our area was destroyed. So Akiyo led me to the main gates and we snuck out of the village. We went to Konoha and became shinobi. Akiyo died on a mission about a year ago."

"I'm… sorry to hear that. He was an incredible boy."

I nodded, "He died protecting me from an enemy shinobi."

"Did you two…?"

"No. He was like my brother. In fact, he adopted me as his sister. He had a girlfriend though. She lives in the land of Tea now."

"What about you… after Eko…?"

I nodded. "I've dated off and on. I just moved into a house with my boyfriend though. Eko's always in my heart, but I've been able to move on."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, why are you here?"

"I'm on a mission from the hokage. She wanted intel. That's why I was following those kids. I overheard them talking about a hideout. I'd seen the boy a few days ago so I kne-"

"You saw Eko? In the fields? It was you!"

"What was me?"

"The woman he was talking about! He came back the other day and was talking about this strange woman he met in the fields with markings on her face who gave him a kunai for protection!"

"Oh… yeah. Wait, how did you know about that?"

"He…" She sighed, "Eko is my son."

"You're… Kira, when did this happen?!"

"I had him when I was 21. Then I had Yuna three years later. He's 9, she's 6."

"Who's are they?"

"Tenshi's."

That didn't come as a shock to me. Kira and Tenshi had practically been our parents when we were kids. They loved each other and were always together. "Where is he?"

"I don't know. We had a hideout… before this one… and we were found. In the chaos we lost track of Tenshi. I… can feel in my heart that he's not dead… I just don't know where he is…"

I glanced down, "I'm sorry."

She hugged me, "I'm so happy you got out."

I sighed into her hug, missing her. She was only 9 years older than me but she was more of a mother to me than even my own. It felt nice to be near her again.

"Mommy, who's that?"

I straightened up seeing the Kira's children.

"Yuna, Eko, this is a dear friend of mine, Sorami... and your godmother."

"Godmother?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded.

"You're the lady I saw in the fields!" The boy, Eko, yelled.

"Yes I am."

"It's nice to meet you, Sorami-san," Yuna said quietly.

I smiled to her, "Just call me Sorami, little one."

"You're really pretty."

I blushed at the little girl's words. "Oh! Uh, thank you, Yuna…"

"Will you stay here with us?" Kira asked, holding Yuna to her hip.

"I would love to… truly… it's just… with this mission, I don't want to take the risk of someone following me or tracing me and endangering all of these people."

She frowned but nodded her head, "I understand."

"I should get going, though. I need rest."

"Come, I'll walk you out." She turned to the two kids, "Stay here, you two. And, Eko, we're going to have a long talk about listening to Mommy when I get back."

"Awe maaaaan."

I smiled at him as I stood, walking beside Kira. "They're sweet."

"They're still innocent. Yuna was too young to remember the last attack and Eko barely remembers it. They haven't witnessed the things all of us did."

"I'm glad. They deserve a real childhood. I like seeing children get to be children."

We reached the door of the tower and stopped.

I hugged her again, "I'm so glad you're okay, Kira. I missed you so much."

"I know. I missed you too, Sorami. I'm glad you're safe. Now get going, finish your mission so you can get out of here again."

"Thank you. Thank you for everything."

She smiled, pulling away. "I will see you again, Sorami. Be safe. Now get back to wherever you're staying. It's getting dark and you should be inside before the rebels start coming out."

"I will. Goodbye, Kira."

"Goodbye, Sorami."

* * *

(Unknown)

The dim halls were lit by torches and weaved around. The hall was lined with doors every few feet leading to various different rooms. A lone figure walked down the hallway, the light not bright enough to show its features. It paused outside a door before knocking and stepping inside.

Another figure sat in a chair. A small candle on the desk in front of it as it wrote something. "What news do you have?"

"She's exhausted from the lack of chakra. At this rate, we'll be able to take her before nightfall tomorrow," a woman answered. "Has she noticed anything yet?"

"No. Nothing."

"Good, I'll send someone for her tomorrow. Has she learned anything?"

"Not that I know about."

"Very well. I'm glad you came to your senses and saw things our way. You will be rewarded."


	22. Chapter 21

I think I promised this one would be longer but I guess I lied. Sorry, guys. Anyway, enjoy! :)

* * *

It took all of my strength to get out of bed. _I've never been this exhausted before… what is going on…?_

I shuffled to the table in the main room, sitting down. I'd brought the box of notes with me and set them on the table. Maybe I would take a break for the morning and my energy would come to me. I emptied the box of notes, grabbing a scroll from one of the pockets of my jacket and compiling all the notes into the single scroll.

I was still exhausted. Possibly more so. I laid my head down on the cool table. Something was wrong. I was never this tired. I opened one eye, glancing at the scroll. It was unlikely I would find more information… I would return to Konoha early. Kakashi would be happy, Tsunade would have her information, and I could find out what was wrong. I packed up the few belongings I had, shoving the scroll into my obi for safe keeping before heading outside. I walked down the main street, seeing more people than I had for most of the week. Probably because it was the middle of the day on a weekend. I had just turned off the main road to go to the gates when I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. I stopped, reaching my fingers up. When I pulled them away, there was a small amount of blood on them. I glanced at the tree near me seeing a kunai embedded in its trunk. I heard a swooshing sound and quickly jumped to the side and then up into a tree as several kunai landed where I had been standing.

I grabbed the hidden scroll from my sleeve and summoned my katanas.

"It appears our informant thought you had much less energy than you do," A man's voice rang out. "But at least, it seems, my timing was still good."

"Who are you?" I demanded. I could see him through the frozen leaves just a few feet away from me on the ground.

"Not a friend of yours, Koike-chan."

I frowned, "You know of my origins."

"Oh, I know much more than that. Now then, I'll be needing that information your hokage sent you for. As well as some other information."

I made a clone that jumped down from the tree as he launched kunai towards me, while I jumped toward the trees behind him and softly landed on the ground. _Seitoyaiba_, I thought as my katanas lit up.

"My aim is usually spot on," He said, "I guess I need more practice."

"Or maybe…" My clone started.

I crossed my katanas around his throat. "I'm just to fast," I continued from my clone.

I could tell that even though neither katana was actually touching him, his skin was burning from the heat.

He chuckled, "You are fast but…" He grabbed another kunai aiming to stab me in the stomach, and I jumped back, removing my katanas.

My brows furrowed as I realized I was already panting and my chakra was already low. My seitoyaiba usually took a decent amount of chakra, but not enough to wipe me out…

"Feeling low on chakra?"

I narrowed my eyes towards him.

"That wonderful scarf that Chi gave you has been slowly draining your chakra, day by day. You won't be able to last much longer."

He was right, I wouldn't. I was glad, though, that I'd left the scarf at the house. My seitoyaiba was draining my chakra every second it was active. I had to end this quickly and return to Konoha as soon as possible. I ran at him aiming for his heart but he blocked and aimed a punch towards my head. I ducked down, swiping my leg around his and flipping him to the ground. One of my katana slid through his shoulder and he groaned. He grabbed it but then quickly removed his hand feeling it burning. I raised my second katana, about to stab it through his heart when I felt a kunai at my throat.

I grabbed the kunai, sliding my hand between it and my neck before slamming my elbow into the clone and quickly turning, twisting it's arm and stabbing it with its own kunai. It disappeared into a puddle of water. Meanwhile, the man had managed to remove my katana from his shoulder. I jumped backwards into a tree. "Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

"Lady Sorami," My summoning, Hato, a giant dove, said.

I grabbed the scroll from my obi, tossing it to him and he caught it. "I need you to take this to the hokage," I said, deflecting another kunai with one of my katana.

"But, Lady Sorami, you need assistance here!"

"What I need," I said through gritted teeth as I felt my chakra dipping below a safe level, "Is that scroll to get to Lady Hokage."

"Very well," With that he took off, allowing my to focus on my fight.

I retracted my seitoyaiba in an attempt to conserve chakra. If I could just get my hands on him, I could take his chakra to use as my own.

"You're running low on chakra, Koike-chan."

I glared.

"Perhaps you should give up now."

I panted, sheathing one of my katanas. "I don't need chakra to beat you."

"Oh? But you seem to be slacking on your observations," The voice came from behind me.

My eyes widened, and I turned, barely blocking his attack with my katana. I quickly reached over my shoulder and grabbed my other katana, stabbing it into his stomach before he had the chance to block. He gasped and blood spurted from his mouth. I panted, allowing my shoulders to droop. I struggled to keep myself standing.

His body disappeared in a puff of smoke becoming a log. My eyes widened.

"Missed me," His voice came from behind me as he stabbed me with my own katana from the log and grabbed my hair, pulling me back farther until I could see the other end of my katana.

I coughed, blood filling my mouth, and my knees shook beneath me.

The man roughly pulled the katana from me and I groaned, my hand going straight to my stomach to cover the cut. I tried to heal it at least a little to stop the blood flow.

"No, no, sweet heart. We can't have you going and healing yourself, now can we?" He grabbed my hands roughly and I took that chance to steal some of his chakra. He immediately released my hands and punched me.

I fell and coughed up more blood, grabbing my katana from where I had dropped it. I stood up as quickly as I could and went to attack the man again. He aimed to kick me but I dodged and sliced his shoulder. He glared at me, holding his shoulder as the blood spread.

"Seitoyaiba," I said, allowing the heat of my stars to spread across my katana.

"You know you're doing yourself no good," The man laughed, "Even with that bit of chakra you took from me, your levels are dangerously low. You're killing yourself for me."

"I don't care if I die," I panted, "As long as I can take you with me." I used the last of my strength to run at him and stab the katana through his heart. I felt him thrust my other katana into my stomach just before his heart stopped. I released my jutsu and pulled the katana out of my stomach as I fell. I glanced up at the sky through the trees. _I'm sorry… Kakashi_.

* * *

_I was 11. _

_I frowned, seeing a boy in the field I usually trained in with Akiyo. I eyed him from behind a tree. A mask covered half of his face and his silver hair seemed to defy gravity. _

_ "I know you're there."_

_ My eyes widened as I peaked around the tree. He was staring towards me with a look crossed between annoyance and boredom. _

_ I frowned again, staring at him trying to figure out how he made his hair stand up the way it did. And why he worse a mask. He couldn't have been much older than me, maybe just a couple of years at most. I mean… I wore a mask too, but I hadn't seen anyone else in the village wear one… except ANBU. Maybe he was ANBU…_

_ "What are you staring at me for?"_

_ I tilted my head to the side, and frowned. Asking him about his hair would be impolite… but then… Akiyo did say that I didn't need to be as polite anymore…_

_"Well?"_

_"How have you made your hair stand the way it does? And why do you choose to style it that way? And why is it grey?" _

_"Go away."_

_"No! This is the place I train with my brother. I will not leave for it is just as much mine as yours. _You_ should leave."_

_"You talk weird." With that the silver haired boy grabbed his kunai and left._

* * *

_ I was 12 now. Walking home from the academy._

_"Sorami-chan!" Someone hugged me tightly from behind._

_"Neh?! Release me please! I do not enjoy this!" I yelled, unaccustomed to hugs, a thing I had never experienced often in Yukigakure._

_The arms removed themselves and I turned to see Rin. She laughed nervously, "Sorry, Sorami-chan! I heard you were made an official genin today!"_

_I smiled proudly, "Yes! And I am assigned to a team along with Akiyo-nii-san!"_

_"I'm so happy for you, Sorami! You'll make a great Kunoichi."_

_I blushed, but smiled. _

_"Come with me, I want you to meet someone!" She grabbed my hand pulling me through the village towards the training grounds until we approached a boy sitting against a tree. "Kakashi-kun!" She called to him._

_I met his one revealed eye and my eyes narrowed. "Hey! It is you!"_

_He seemed to glare at me as well. _

_"Uhm… do you two know each other?" Rin asked._

_"No!" We both yelled before glaring at each other once again._

* * *

_ "Neh… Kakashi?"_

_ "What?" He nearly growled._

_ "Will you teach me that chidori thing you do?"_

_ "No."_

_ "But, Kakashi-"_

_ "No."_

_ "But-"_

_ "No."_

_ "Whyyyyy nooooot?" I whined._

_ "Because it's lightning style. You use water."_

_ I groaned. "Then teach me something else cool!"_

_ "No."_

_ "Kakashiiiiiiiii."_

* * *

_ Now, I was 13._

_"Kakashi! Guess what?!"_

_ "What?" He asked lazily, probably not even listening as he walked._

_ "I made chunin!"_

_ He glanced down at me. "Is that it?"_

_ I frowned. I had been hoping he'd be a little more excited for me, but I could see the slight gleam in his eye that told me he approved. "You're proud of me admit it!"_

_ "Make it to jonin, then we'll see."_

_ I stopped walking, "Fine! I will! Just you wait Kakashi! I'll outrank you!"_

* * *

_ Finally, I was 16._

_ I hid my chakra as I ran towards Kakashi jumping on his back. _

_ He grunted with my weight. "Sorami. What do you want?"_

_ I gave him a huge smile, jumping off his back. I showed off my jonin vest, "Notice something different?"_

_ "Well, you're clean for once."_

_ I frowned. "No! I made jonin! I told you I would!"_

_ He nodded. "I guess you did. Good job."_

_ "That's all? Good job? I totally beat your record Kakashi! 3 years, that's all it took!"_

_ "Make it to ANBU, then we'll see."_

_ My jaw dropped. "What?!"_

_ He waved, "Bye, Ami."_

_ It only took two more years until I made ANBU. When I told Kakashi he responded: Make it to Hokage, then we'll see._

* * *

_ And I was 12 again, sitting out in a tree in the rain. I wasn't sure where Akiyo was and we were too new to the village to have many real friends. I missed my old friends._

_ I heard footsteps and saw the boy I'd met with Rin. Kakashi. That was his name. He was walking towards the memorial stone. I quietly slipped out of the tree and walked towards him. "You have lost people too?" I asked quietly._

_ He didn't respond._

_ "My friends are all gone. The war in Yukigakure killed them."_

_He still didn't respond, but after several long moments, he slid his arm around my shoulders, comforting me and possibly himself. Neither of us moved or spoke after that._


	23. Chapter 22

Hey, so I've gotten a ton new followers and a couple new favorites as well so thanks guys! I like knowing I have support for this story, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. However, I'd really appreciate if you guys would review more. I want to be sure you all like the story and that I'm doing well by your standards, and if I'm not how I can fix that. I want to know what you love so I can add more of it and what you hate so I can do my best to get rid of that. Soooooo yeah, please review. I don't really want to beg. And I won't. It's beneath me. But I will ask very, very nicely. Anyway, enjoy the read!

* * *

Someone was screaming loud enough to wake me up.

"Ah, the princess is awake. We wondered how much it would take."

As I grew more aware, I felt every part of my body aching and burning with pain. Had it been me screaming? I let out a shuddered breath. I should've known my death wouldn't be so quick. I knew I should've finished myself off before this could have happened. Kakashi's face appeared in my mind, I wouldn't have done that to him. I had to make it back to him.

Fingers snapped in front of my face and I looked up into the eyes of a man easily twice my size. "So, Koike-Hime, what exactly are you doing here?"

"I live here."

"Kaden." I felt two hands placed on my shoulders.

Electricity shot through my veins and I screamed, attempting to shake the hands off me. I gasped for air as it felt like my lungs were being squeezed. It felt like hours of excruciating burning all over my body before the hands were removed. A few shocks still shook my body before dying out. I gasped in air as my body continued to shudder with the aftermath.

"How about we try that again without the lie?" The big man said.

"I won't tell you anything."

"Again."

The pain ricocheted through me again. I clenched my fists in an attempt to keep from screaming. A small whimper escaped my lips and I clenched my eyes closed tightly together. I tasted blood in my mouth and realized I must have been biting my lip. The hands were removed again and I slowly opened my eyes again. I felt a tear run down my cheek.

The man wiped it away, "You can make it stop. Just tell us what we need to know."

I sneered at him.

"Come on, Koike-Hime. We just need a few details. Is that too much to ask for?"

I spat at him and he slapped me. "You could be dying of thirst and ask for merely one drop of water and it would still be asking far too much. I will tell you nothing. You may as well kill me for I will never be of any use to you."

"Again."

"Shiroi-sama… I don't know if she can-"

He smirked cruelly, "Her will is strong. She can take it. In fact, why don't you turn it up a couple notches."

"But…"

"Kaden, you will do this or you will be dealt with."

"Hai, Shiroi-sama…" He said quietly before shooting lightning through me. I screamed, thrashing in my chair. My muscles twitched against my will and it felt like every cell in my body was on fire. I jerked and twisted hoping to knock Kaden's hands off of me. I bit on the inside of my lip to keep from begging for it to stop in the hopes that my lack of protest would make them think I wasn't affected. I tilted my head back and dug it into the top of the chair straining to deal with the pain and hold in my screams. I felt the hands lift from my shoulders and panted in relief.

"Kaden, did I tell you to stop?"

"I-"

"Keep going."

"But… Shiroi-sama… she could die an-"

"Kaden! You will do as ordered! Now!"

The hands were replaced on my shoulders and I let my head hang as a few tears fell from my eyes. I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I couldn't hold in my scream as the lightning pierced through me again. I could hardly struggle anymore, I was too weak. My body jerked with the jolts of electricity but was other wise limp. _They're going to kill me at this rate… but at least they won't have gotten any information…_ Kakashi's face appeared in my mind again. _No… I can't die… I promised him I'd come back…_

* * *

I opened my eyes as a squeaking grinding sound echoed through the room. A small slot in the door opened, letting in enough light for me to see my surroundings. The walls were made of stone and water trickled down in various places. It smelt of mildew and blood. The door had about four locks on it, that all seemed too strong for me to break. A plate of food was shoved through the slot before it was closed up. I crawled to the plate and glanced over it using the small bit of light that reached under the door. A roll and a couple spoonfuls of rice were all there was. I looked over the roll and saw that half of it was coated in mold. My stomach growled loudly and I sighed. I ate the small bit of rice but my stomach still complained. I looked longingly at the bread and sighed, pushing it away. I wasn't going to make myself sick.

I made my way back to the corner I'd woken up in and laid down. I shivered a bit as the room was cold and the water that dripped down didn't help. Speaking of water, I was thirsty, so thirsty. I licked my chapped lips but even my mouth was dry so it did little to help. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. I had to think of a way out. My chakra was still too low to even try and activate my clan's technique and I doubted I could fight my way out. I didn't know where any of my weapons were and I was hungry and thirsty and weak with pain and wounds from my fight.

The door opened and Shiroi walked in and grabbed me by the arm, yanking me up. I stumbled over myself, falling to the floor again before forcing myself back up. Shiroi pulled me outside the room and locked chakra cuffs onto me, preventing me from trying to take his chakra. He led me down a well lit hallway and into another room, locking the door behind him before sitting me down in a chair and binding me to it.

"Nothing has changed," I said quietly as he stood at a table, his back turned to me. "I will tell you nothing."

"Maybe I was just asking the wrong questions, then." He walked towards me with a handful of senbon. "I've read up on your clan. Your weaknesses and strengths, all of that. One thing I found interesting… You Koike have _very_ sensitive active spots. Probably because that's where you're most easily able to capture someone's chakra. Anyway, using this information, we're going to play a game. For every question you don't answer, a senbon goes into an active spot. If you do answer, none will be added."

"I thought games were meant to be fun for both parties? This does not seem like a game I will particularly enjoy," I growled.

"Well, if you give me the answers I need, it will be fun for you. It's not my fault if you chose not to enjoy the game and would rather cause pain for yourself." He picked up a senbon and twirled it between his fingers. "Now, I know you've lived in this village before. Your mannerisms give that away clearly enough. You're too proper for your own good, Koike-Hime. As such, I'm sure you know several of the people we are looking for. Tell me, what do you know about Tenshi Maru?"

"I know no one by that name." I barely finished my sentence before he shoved the senbon into my knee. I held back a scream, not only was the pain piercing from hitting a sensitive part of my body, but it burned.

Shiroi laughed, "I guess I forgot to mention the poison on each of these. Don't worry, in low doses it won't kill you, but it should cause a decent amount of pain. Do you want to know what it does?"

"Not particularly," I growled.

"It has an acid on it that essentially burns each individual cell it touches. I've been assured that it can become quite painful if ignored. I can make it stop though. Oh, and Tenshi was a test. He works for us now and we're well aware that you knew him. Now, how about Kira Akayama?"

"I will not sell out my friends." He shoved another senbon into my knee and I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, slowly letting it out.

"Are you so sure about that?"

"Yes."

He stood and walked over to the table. He grabbed a vial and walked back to me. I tensed as he tore the bottom of my shirt, revealing bloodied bandages wrapped around the wounds on my stomach. He tore the bandages off and I groaned as it pulled at the cuts, making them bleed again. He uncorked the vial and poured the liquid over the wounds. I screamed as it began burning. It felt as though it was eating away at my flesh. I struggled even knowing there's little that I can do.

Shiroi walked back to the table and grabbed another vial. He walked to me and dangled it in front of my eyes, "Here's the antidote. Just answer the question and it all goes away. It's just one girl, she doesn't mean that much."

The fire spread out over my abdomen and I whimpered, "Please… I cannot…"

"I'm sorry, then, Koike-Hime. I can't do something nice for you without you reciprocating the action."

"That's n-not fair…"

"It's actually very fair. You do something for me, I do something for you."

I let a few tears go, "I c-cannot just… I cannot l-let you kill my f-friends."

"So this one meaningless girl is more important that your life?"

I nodded weakly.

Shiroi stood and left the room. I struggled to free myself and get the antidote to stop the burning before it spread more. By now, the burning had taken over my entire stomach and chest and was making it's way towards my shoulders. I was so close to the vial but tied too tightly to reach it. I let out a frustrated growl and sounded more like a sob. I was hopeless, I would be tortured until I told them information and then, when they ran out of use for me, I would be killed. I would never see Kakashi again, at that thought, I let out a sob. I would never see his face, I would never hear his voice, or feel his arm around me while we slept. I would never hear him tease me for my cooking or watch him train Sakura and Naruto. I would never have a family with him. I would break my promise to him, he would never know how much I loved him.

The fire spread into my arms and I groaned. I couldn't let this kill me. I had to survive. I wouldn't break my promise. I thrashed in the chair, trying to free myself but it just made my head spin after not having food or water in I didn't know how long. I jerked the chair to the side, knocking it over. Two of the legs broke and the arm that my arm was on snapped. I pulled that arm to my other hand and untied it before untying the other wrist. I reached down and untied my ankles, I knelt on all fours for a moment, trying to clear my foggy head. I panted as the poison spread down through my legs. I shakily stood and grabbed the antidote, pouring it in my mouth. I shuddered as the pain disappeared almost instantly. I pulled the senbon from my knee and stood. I made my way to the table in the hopes of finding some weapons. The door opened and I froze.

There was a heavy sigh, "So you freed yourself then… I didn't particularly want to do this, but…"

I turned and saw another man next to Shiroi, making a handsign and my surroundings melted around me, replaced by a snowy field surrounded by trees. I looked around quickly, "Genjutsu?!" I made a handsign, "Release!" It didn't work. I started to panic and spun around quickly. I felt hands grab me and bind my wrists together and then my ankles. Eight people were in the field with me and I recognized them as my friends that had died, Akiyo, Rin, Miyuki, Yuna, Takeshi, Kin, Hikari and Eko. "Akiyo?" I whispered.

"Sorami…" Akiyo said. "I've missed you."

Tears came to my eyes, "Kiyo… I…"

He smiled, "It's okay. I understand."

"Sorami," Eko said, quietly.

"Eko… I am sorry. I am so, so sorry I could not save you. And… I am sorry. I am sorry I did not stay true to you and-"

"It's okay, Sorami. I'm glad you moved on. I'm glad you found someone worthy of you."

My eyes closed as I tried to hold back tears.

"Sorami, just tell them what they want to know. None of this is worth dying over," Akiyo said.

"I cannot do that… I cannot let them kill our friends. Our comrades…"

"This life is better," Miyuki said, "They'll be happier here. You're doing them a favor."

"That is not my decision to make…"

"Please, Ami," Akiyo begged, "It's too soon for you to join us. Just tell them whatever they want and survive."

"Return to Kakashi," Rin said. "He'll be missing you. Don't leave him alone."

"But, Rin…"

"Sorami, we're begging you," Takeshi said. "Your life is worth so much more. Your mother died to protect you, don't make that sacrifice worthless."

My eyes narrowed. "…Takeshi… you never knew of the death of my mother…" I glanced around me, my eyes narrowing even more.

The genjutsu released itself and I was back in the musty room. The room spun around me and I closed my eyes again. It didn't help. I leaned to the side and threw up, nauseous from the spinning, but since I'd had no food or liquid I just dry heaved. I coughed and groaned, leaning back into my corner. My head throbbed and my body ached. I wasn't sure how much longer I would last… but I had to stay alive. I slowly slid my hand over my hair but my hand was met with cool air just below my chin. I sucked in a breath, my hand hovering at the end of my hair. My hair that I had always kept long in honor of my mother and my clan and everything I had been raised to be. My hair was all I had left of my mother and my childhood. "No… No!" I screamed. "No!"


End file.
